Attract
by The Elusive Cryptic
Summary: Jackson starts to reconnect with an old flame. But what happens when all the shape-shifters feel attracted to her? Even the ones already taken and the ones with their own pack to worry about. OC/Shape-Shifters (ANNOUNCEMENT)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Dianne?" Asks Sami, waving her hand in front of my face.

I jump and turn to her from my position by the window. She smiles at me, amused with my short attention span.

"Diana? Did you even hear me?" She asks, shaking her head at me. "You have the memory of a fish." She jokes.

"Sorry, Sami." I tell her. "I'm just thinking."

Sami rolls her eyes at me. "I didn't even know you did that anymore."

I gasp at her overdramatically. "You wound me."

"Yeah!" She says, throwing her fist at me playfully.

"You are soooo optimistic." I tell her, rolling my eyes and smiling at her. She smiles back her contagious smile and leans back in her seat, making sure Harris isn't trying to glare daggers into us. But his back is turned to the students and he scribbles on the board.

"Hey, do you know when Martin is getting out of the hospital?" I ask, wondering about Lydia. Who was almost killed during the school dance.

"Since when do you care?" She asks, eyeing my new suspicion.

I shrug my shoulders, tapping my pencil on my desk. The bell rings and I jump as kids burst from the room. Sami lugs me out and drags me to her locker. She looks over the edge and smiles. I follow her line of vision and smirk.

"Sami's got a little crush." I sing. She narrows her eyes and caves.

"Maybe." She murmurs.

I look back to the sheriff's son. "Isn't that the kid who killed my hamster?"

"It was eleven years ago, Diana." She scolds me for accusing her crush. "Go get a new one."

"There was no other hamster like Pumpernickel." I defend, trying to fight off the awful memories of my hamster.

Sami laughs at me and rolls her eyes.

"It wasn't funny!" I yell at her. She shakes her head, puffing out her lips slightly.

"No, no. It was an awful accident." She says, nodding in agreement.

"It wasn't an accident." I say, giving her a look. Sami bursts out laughing and I hit her shoulder lightly. "Shut up." I whine.

She nods and stops laughing, but she's still smiling at me. She checks her watch. "I gotta run, Di. I'll see you at practice!"

"I'm not cheering!" I tell her. Sami's bubbly personality urges her to make me try new things and be happier. Cheerleading wasn't on that list for me.

"Yes, you are!" She sings happily to me, waving around the corner at some other girls. She was very social with everyone.

I groan and slam her locker shut for her. I spin around into Jackson Whittemore.

"Hi, Jackson." I say, none-too-happily.

He sighs and looks at me for a long second, then leans down to whisper, "You should watch where you're going. Never know who you'll crash into."

I lean against my locker and watch him walk away. He was always so arrogant. That's the reason I broke up with him in the first place.

I straighten out my tan leather jacket and turn around the corner and into my next class. I sit behind Isaac, a quiet but good-looking guy. Whenever I had gone over to Jackson's, I had heard his father yelling at him and throwing things.

"Jackson? Should we call the cops? It sounds bad." I remember telling him one night.

"Baby, stop worrying about everyone else." Jackson told me, throwing an arm around my shoulder and guiding me to the house. I looked back and bit my lip as glass shattered.

"If he's not at school tomorrow…then we'll call the cops." He told me, shutting the door behind him.

I snap out of my trance as Isaac turns to face me.

"Hey, Diana?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I nod and notice his black eye.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" He finishes.

I dig one out of my bag and hand it to him.

"Isaac? What happened to your eye?" I ask him.

He freezes for a second and shrugs, "Lacrosse. Don't worry about it." He turns around and begins copying the board on a piece of paper.

After school, I meet Sami by the bleachers, where I'm wearing running shorts and a tank top.

"I'm not too thrilled about it either, but you're mother said we should try it." She mutters to me, eyeing the supermodels stretching across the field by the lacrosse players.

I do not want to do this.

"Sami." I whine, tugging at her arm.

"Relax." She tells me, "Just try it. You're mom will let me have a house key so we can sneak out late."

"My mom's letting us sneak out late?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes at my stupidity.

"No, that's the definition of the term 'sneaking out'." Sami tells me.

I sigh and look across the field. My eyes stop on a man.

He's gorgeous, let me tell you. His black hair is spiked up and he's donned in the sexiest bad boy apparel. A white t-shirt, a leather jacket and ratty old Nike's.

His eyes could be green, gray or blue. From a distance, I can't tell. His eyes land on me and his head tips to the side slightly, looking me up and down.

I give a small smile back to him and he darts his eyes back to the field and steps away after casting another glance my way.

"Who is that?" I murmur to Sami, who is watching a player on the field.

"Who's who?" She asks me, looking in my direction. The man's gone and I shake my head.

"Never mind." I mutter, starting to follow her to the cheerleading try-outs.

After about thirty minutes of pointless routines and trying lift skinny girls up on our shoulders, I sink down into the grass next to Sami, who's sweating.

"Secondly, cheerleading has been noted as the most dangerous sport in the U.S." She tells me, smiling.

I smile back, "I'm going to go hit the showers."

"I'll go with." Sami says, sitting up and twirling her fingers in the air. "Help me."

"Help me, help me." I mock, reaching for her overdramatically shaking hands. I laugh as I pull her up and we walk to the showers.

I strip out of my sweaty clothes and spin the rusty handle. Sami goes in the other corner and we turn our backs to each other, giving us some privacy.

"What were talking about during practice?" Sami asks me.

"I saw some guy standing on the other side of the field." I tell her, rinsing my hair of the shampoo.

"Was he good-looking?" She asks me. I can practically feel her cocking her eyebrows at me.

"In a bad boy sort-of-way." I add. "But yes, he was good-looking."

Sami snorts at me. "Okay."

I step out and dry off my hair, changing into some jeans and a button-up and pull on my Vans.

"Do you have hair-tie?" Sami asks me, pulling her strawberry blonde hair in a bunch. Her dark green eyes dart around the room, looking for a ponytail.

"Uh, yeah." I say, pulling one off my wrist and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she mutters, bunching it together.

I say goodbye to Sami and begin to drive home in the pouring rain that started after practice.

I put on some Marina's Trench and begin to sing along.

"_I know,_

_I never make this easy._

_It's easier to disappear." _

About when the chorus comes on, I slam on the breaks, spying a small animal in the middle of the road. It starts breathing and I mutter, "Oh my God," and pull on my hood.

I step out and examine the small kitten in the middle of the road. I bend down to check it and it wails a tiny mew trying to stand up. I look and see it's leg bent at a funny angle.

"Hold on, baby." I coo, wrapping it in my jacket, careful not to bother the leg. It hisses at me and I scratch it's head. It starts mewing softly as I take off my jacket and lay the little kitten in the front seat.

"Don't worry, baby." I tell it, rubbing its head again. "I'll take you to the vet and he'll heal your leg."

It's raises its head and I drive off.

I pick up the small thing and carry it inside, shaking off my wet hair and knocking on the closed sign.

The McCall kid from school smiles at me slightly and opens it, seeing the little kitten in my arms.

"You think you could take a another patient before you check out?" I ask, smiling at him and rubbing the little baby's head.

"Uh, yeah." He says, staring at my eyes and smiling again. "Dr. Deaton's here."

"K, thanks." I say, stepping inside after him. After a minute Scott appears back in the room with the vet. He's the friendliest man I've ever met next to Sami.

"Who do we have here?" He asks with a smile, taking the kitten from the jacket.

"I found her in the road." I tell him, "I think her leg's broken."

"Yes, well, we'll see what we can do." He says, searching through the baby cat's fur.

"Can I come back tomorrow and check on her?" I ask. "I have to pick up my brother."

"Yes, of course." He says. Scott stays to the side, smiling slightly at me. I smile back lightly. "What's your name?"

"Diana Arvin." I say. "And thank you for checking on her this late."

"No problem." He smiles at me.

* * *

**Ah! New story is beginning! Sorry this is a short start, but the website is being dumb and it won't let me watch the episodes! Ugh! Updates may be a little slower but I will work on it! I promise. **

**And I don't know if the image stuff works or not but i have a pic of Diana on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I drive up next to the infamous Porsche and lean back in the seat until he steps out and smirks at me, cocking his head to the side slightly. It doesn't seem possible, but it looks as if he has an even bigger ego than before.

I give him a fake smile and he turns his head to a hobo next to the garbage can in front of us. I watch as he pulls out a dollar and I can hear him say, "Go find another parking lot to dine in. Security!" He walks away, pointing to the guy over his shoulder.

I step out and watch the hobo shake his head and go back to digging in the garbage can.

"Ignore him." I tell the man. "He's an ass anyways."

The man scoffs and nods in agreement, not saying anything. I dig out my Subway sandwich I was saving for lunch and hold it out in his direction.

"You eat meat?" I ask. He nods and takes the sandwich, opening it hungrily.

"Thanks." He mutters, beginning to walk away.

"Your welcome." I say, zipping up my bag and walking into school. I spot Jackson shaking his head at me unbelievably. I glare at him and he smirks, turning away from me.

Scott's POV

I sit down behind the girl from last night. She smiles at me and I smile back on instinct, having a strange urge to please her. I look down at my paper and back up again, eyeing her.

She's different, somehow, but she still smells human. Like mangos or something.

"Scott, right?" She asks me.

I nod, "Yeah. Diana."

"Right." She smiles at me. "So how's the cat?"

Her eyes are what gets me most. The brightest green that draws me in. but it's not the same as when I'm with Allison. It's tainted, wolf-related. Like my inner wolf wanting a mate.

I snap out of it and nod. "Yeah, she's fine."

She smiles her contagious smile and turns around muttering, "Thanks."

Stiles taps my shoulder from behind.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He asks. I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you're staring at your new eye candy." He tells me. "And it's not Allison."

I look down guiltily, "I know. But she's different."

"Different how? Different wolf?" he asks.

"No, not a wolf." I tell him. "She's human."

"So what are we going to do about Lydia-"

"Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Harris interrupts him. Stiles and I snap our heads forward. "This is a pop quiz. If I hear your voice again, I may be attested to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asks him, staring at him with his jaw open and wide-eyed. Some of the class snickers at him.

"There it is again." Harris says, "Your voice. The only thing that has ever made me want to strike a student repeatedly and violently."

The class lets out some quiet laughs as Harris says, "I'll meet you here at three for detention."

I turn around and shake my head at him to stop talking when Mr. Harris tells me, "You, too, Mr. McCall?"

"No, sir." I say, being a kiss-ass.

"Good." he mutters turning back to the board.

I look at the girl again.

Something about her makes my inner wolf plead at me to jump her, but I know it's totally inappropriate and I should only be thinking about Allison.

I shake my head, telling my wolf to shut up.

I begin to think about Allison. Her beautiful brown eyes, her curly brown hair, her pretty fair skin and her lovely perfume.

Then the clock ticks and I begin to think about how I'm going to fail this quiz if I don't hurry up.

Diana's POV

I set down the test on Mr. Harris's desk.

"Can I have bathroom pass?" I ask, trying not to piss him off. It doesn't take a lot to.

"Be back in five minutes." He tells me, sliding the pass across the desk.

"Thank you." I say, stepping out of the room.

A few seconds after Jackson steps out, holding his nose with black stuff leaking from between his fingers.

"Jackson?" I ask, reaching for his shoulder, a familiar instinct I'm not quite over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" He snaps at me, shoving me into the lockers. I stare at him, wide-eyed and he steps back, his nose leaking blackish blood. He flashes me a guilty look before running off into the boys restroom.

I shake it off and walk the opposite side of the hall, suddenly not having to go so much anymore. I stop at my locker and furrow through my books, making sure they're all in place so I can get to my other classes on time.

My phone vibrates and I see a new message form Sami. **Sum1 said Lydia's out in the woods naked.**

I furrow my brows and text back with a simple, **What?**

On my way back to class I get, **Lydia ran away from the hospital completely naked. They're sending out papers for search parties. **

I mutter, "Huh," and shove my phone back in my pocket.

* * *

"Lydia's taking a naked hike in the woods?" I ask Sami, who's leaning against my locker. I smile and nod to Allison, who smiles back at me from three lockers down. I see her taking out a black dress for her aunt's funeral, who had turned out to be killing people and burned down a house in the woods six years ago, killing ten people.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Sami tells me, biting her lip. "She might have been kinda bitchy in the past, but I hope they find her before the temperature goes down to like, thirty or something." She says.

"Yeah." I mutter, pulling out my English books.

"Well, I gotta run. See you later!" She says, running off to her next class.

I listen to two girls behind me, talking about Allison's aunt.

"You mean the crazy girl who killed all those people?" One asks.

"Yeah, the crazy bitch who burned the house down. All the animal attacks and stuff, was her. It was her aunt." The other says.

I see Allison's head turn slightly as she listens in like I do.

"Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English!" The other girl squeals in mocking fear.

"Better find a new seat." Her friend tells her. I notice the girl's name to be Patty.

"Hey, Patty?" I ask, closing my locker.

She turns to me with a fake smile. "Yeah?"

"Hey, your dog is a greyhound, right?" I ask. Her eyes get wider.

"Yeah, why?" She asks.

"Because someone said that a greyhound chased a car to school and ran it over." I tell her. Patty's eyes widen and she covers her mouth. "It was real messy."

She gasps and starts to run down the hall with her friend. I turn to Allison and she's smiling sadly, her eyes filling with water.

I wink at her and she shakes her head at me, smiling. I smile back and begin to walk away.

Patty sends me a glare in my next class with her, trying to stab me with imaginary daggers. Patty had always been mean anyways.

I meet up with Sami after school and we watch the Beacon Hills news for a few minutes in my bedroom.

Camera's follow the family until they cross into the cemetery and sit down.

"Poor Allison." Murmurs Sami, eating some popcorn.

"You know, I think I met her aunt like seven years ago or something." I mutter, seeing her picture on the coffin. "Never woulda thought."

Sami gives me a look before turning the station to a movie channel. "Let's watch a movie instead."

I nod in agreement. "Remind me to go get some more popcorn for Leo after this." I tell her, checking the box of microwave popcorn.

She pops a buttery piece into her mouth and she flashes me a mischievous look. "Babe, you'll have to remind me."

I snap back to thinking about the kitten and check my watch. Only three-thirty. 'Okay, great!'

"What?" Sami asks me.

"I've gotta go check on the kitten I found last night!" I call over my shoulder, grabbing my little purse and tossing on my jacket. "I don't know how long I'll be out, so call me when you leave!"

"You SO owe me for this!" She yells at me, throwing a piece of popcorn at my hair. I pick it out and throw it back at her.

"I know, baby!" I say, pretending to be dramatic. "I promise I won't be out at the strip club too late!" I call.

"Cause, baby, tonight you're all mine!" She tells me, throwing her arms up and wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I laugh and get into my car, driving off in the direction of the woods. It doesn't take long to get to the clinic and I open the door to Scott again. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Hey," I say, setting my bag on a chair in the waiting area.

"Hey," he answers back, waving me into the backroom. I follow as he explains the kitten's health to me.

"Your kitten has to have a cast on for at least two weeks, you can bring her back and we'll take it off if she's ready." He says, opening the door to the cats' room. They squeal and hiss at him, scratching at the bars of their carriers.

"The cats don't seem to like you very much." I say to him as he reaches inside and pulls out my little kitty, who's scratching and clawing at him.

He pulls the kitten's claws from his shirt and hands her to me. She has a little cast on her left hind leg. I must admit, it's adorable.

I take her in my hands. "Does she have any rabies or anything?" I ask, not wanting to get a load of shots.

He shakes his head, "No, but I would suggest warm milk or something. She's only three weeks old from what Deaton can tell."

I nod. "Thanks," I scratch the top of her head and she purrs softly. I smile down at her. "Do you know when I can take her home?"

"You can take her home today, if you want." Scott tells me, pouring some cat food into a little bowl.

"Alright." I say, tossing him a goodbye smile. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Definitely." He says, smiling at me. As I leave, I turn and see him shaking his head at the floor, muttering insults about himself. I roll my eyes and go set the kitty in the backseat, wrapping her up in a little blanket I had thrown in before I left.

I drive along down the road, passing an ambulance on the way.

"I suppose you know nothing about that, now do you?" I ask the kitten. "Now what should I name you? Kermit?" I look at her in the rearview mirror, taking in black, orange and white fur. "Callie? For calico?"

She mews at me in disgust. I laugh at her quietly. "How about Baby? You like that?"

The kitten looks up at me with her dark eyes and licks her nose.

"Baby it is then." I say, turning and slamming on the brakes again.

"What the holy…?" I mutter to myself, staring into the eyes of a strawberry blonde girl who's nude. "Lydia?"

Her arms are covering her chest and she stares into the headlights like a deer, shaking. I jump out and tear off my jacket.

"Lydia?" I ask, wrapping my jacket around her shoulders. She stares at me in solid fear and I rub her arms, trying to warm her up since she's ice cold to the touch. "Hey, Lydia? Are you alright?"

She shoves my arm away, "Well? Aren't you going to take me home?"

I sigh in relief.

Lydia will be just fine.

* * *

**Another chapter up! Yay! And I'm sorry if Scott seemed a little OOC. I'm working on it!**

**So tell me what you think by clicking that little 'Review' button below! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

I drive Lydia in the direction of her house and she stares out the window shield.

"I do have some gym clothes in the back if you want 'em." I tell her. Baby mews at Lydia and I roll my eyes as she glares back at the kitten.

"And wear sweatpants that are wet and slimy," Lydia looks at me through her knotted up hair, which she is trying to pull leaves from. "No thanks."

I nod, "Alright, then."

Baby mews at me for taking her blanket, which now sits over Lydia's pale legs. She looks thinner from walking around in the woods for two days.

"Lydia?" I ask.

She snaps her head around, "What?"

"What happened to you out there?" I ask her, preparing for a hail storm. Instead, she stares out the window and her eyes are filled with the same naked fear from before. Then she yells, "STOP THE CAR!"

I slam on the brakes and can hear my engine making popping sounds. I need to stop slamming on the brake pedal.

"What? What is it?"

"Where'd he go?" She asks, looking at me with confusion.

"Lydia, there's no one out there." I tell her. She starts shaking again and I crank up the heat. "Lydia? What did you see?"

"Hale." She whispers under her breath. Then she snaps out of her little trance and looks at me. "Don't tell anyone I'm freaking out like this." She says. It sounds like an order, but I can see her pleading me with her eyes.

"I won't tell." I say to her, starting to drive more slowly. I pull up to her house and turn off the engine. I get out the same time she does, zipping up the jacket and wearing the blanket as a skirt.

I ring the doorbell and Lydia sighs. "Be prepared."

"Why?" I ask her as the door opens.

Mrs. Martin drops her kitchen towel and pulls Lydia into a tight hug, muttering, "Oh, my sweet girl's home."

"I'm alright Mom." Lydia says, hugging her mother back for a few seconds. Mrs. Martin still holds Lydia to the side in a one arm hug and finally notices me.

"Are you a friend of Lydia's?" She asks, rubbing her daughter's arms to console her.

"Mom, she found me in the road." Lydia mumbles, embarrassed. Her mother tightens her grip around her daughter, then gives me a bear hug, almost crying.

"Thank you for finding my baby girl." she murmurs. Lydia rolls her eyes behind her mother and I smile at her. She purses her lips and the corners of her mouth go up slightly, making an effort to smile at me. She looks down and then up again, mumbling, "Thanks."

"Your welcome, I guess." I mumble back, patting Mrs. Martin's back in return. She pulls away and wipes at her eyes, making sure her make-up isn't smeared.

"Well, it's getting late." She tells me, patting my shoulders. "You should be getting home, now."

I nod, "Right, well, uh. I'll see you at school later, Lydia."

"Right, well," she tugs on the jacket. "I'll give this back to you at school then."

"No problem." I tell her. "Bye, Mrs. Martin."

She nods and goes to put her arms around her daughter, closing the door behind them.

I smile to myself. I think I deserve a gold star for this.

I jump back in the car, looking back at Baby. She licks her paw and mews at me again, as if saying, _When are we going home?_

"Don't worry, Baby," I tell her. "Lydia is just fine."

She buries her head in her paws, not caring about what I'm saying. I roll my eyes and drive back down the road.

After stopping at the grocery store, I put the groceries in the back, freshly stocked with microwave popcorn and some kitten food.

"_I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back._

_Got a pistol for a mouth, my own momma gave me back."_

I sing along to Gin Wigmore, pounding on the steering wheel to the beat.

As if the road loves to lead me to wandering souls in the middle of the night, Scott McCall walks along the road, hugging his arms and looking for something.

"You need a ride, Scott?" I ask, rolling down my window.

"Huh?" He asks, jumping and looking up at me.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask him. He looks freaked and so much more paler than before. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine." He stutters. "And, uh, yeah. I need a ride."

I lean over and open the passenger door for him. "Well, hop in. I love picking up hitchhikers."

"What?" He asks me, stepping in and closing the door.

"I just found Lydia and-" I cut myself off, making sure I keep my promise not to tell..

His eyes grow wider than before. "You found Lydia?"

I sigh, "Please don't tell. I promised Lydia I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well, was she fine? Was she like, bloody or anything?" He asks me, frantically.

I give him one of my _What the hell are you talking about? _looks. "No…Why?"

"Oh, just…just wondering." He says, looking down at his hands.

"Scott, are you okay?" I ask him. He looks up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't see anything. Didn't…didn't do anything." He says, muttering the last part to himself angrily.

I sigh, "So, where do you live?"

"Uh, just turn the corner and it's a couple blocks down." He tells me, leaning back and hitting his head against the seat.

Neither one of us talks for a while until I pull up to his house.

"Scott?" I ask him. He jumps at my voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask him. He sighs and wets his lips.

"I don't know!" He says, running his hand over his face.

I rub his shoulder, "Well, feel better…or something." I tell him. He gives the smallest hint of a smile and looks at me with an unfathomable expression. Then he sighs to himself and jumps out of the car, running inside.

"Something's wrong with that kid." I mutter to myself. I turn and see Baby sleeping, then I pull out and drive home.

Scott's POV

I slam the door and lean against it, hitting my head.

What's wrong with me? The whole time we were in the car I wanted to kiss her. My inner wolf was practically tearing my head apart.

My thoughts: She's touching your shoulder, don't kiss her and ruin everything with Allison.

My wolf thoughts: She's touching your shoulder, kiss her now! Kiss her and don't ever stop or I'm going to gouge your eyes out with a fork.

I sit down on my bed.

Why isn't there a cure? I think to myself. I'm going to maim myself if my wolf keeps going all _dirty thoughts a brewin' _every time I see her.

I close my eyes, shutting out all of my wolf thoughts.

Or trying to.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm working on getting Scott's POV moments more accurate. **

**I'm going to bring in some other wolves next chapter! *Fist pump* Yessss.**

**But the 'Review' button is still there! So tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The woods are so cold. I rub my arms and whisper, "Baby? Baby, where are you?"

I spin around, hearing Baby mew and hiss. "Baby?" I lean down closer, ducking under a branch. I can see my breath as white mist when I whisper, "I need a dog, instead."

A branch snaps. I hold my breath. In horror movie moments, this about when the helpless blonde in the woods gets hacked up into bits of chick meat. I can hear breathing that's not my own. I bite my lip and try not to say, "Hello?" as if the psycho killer will come out and say, "Yeah, just sharpening knives here!"

Another branch cracks and I start to lose it. I begin running off, not daring to look back. I was paranoid like that.

I get my foot caught on a tree root and trip. A root, a freaking root. I stumble forward and crash into a body. With rock hard abs, I might add.

Hands catch my arms, holding me up. I press my hands on the man's chest, balancing myself.

I look up at him and my jaw drops.

His eyes glow dimly in the dark. A blood red color. He smiles down at me, showing all his teeth. They reflect white on the moonlight and he leans down to whisper in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"It's you."

I bolt straight up to the alarm on my clock. I wipe the thin layer of sweat off my forehead, grabbing the alarm clock and look at the time.

"Oh, crap." I mutter to myself. Seven-freaking-thirty.

I jump up out of bed and rip off my pajamas, throwing on some jeans and a loose-fitting, white V-neck with a black leather jacket. I run a brush through my hair and put on some make-up. I brush my teeth as quickly as I can, grabbing a pack of gum, just in case.

Baby mews at me groggily and raises her head, licking her nose.

"I'll be back later, Baby." I tell her, setting down a little bowl of kitten food.

I race down the stairs and find Leo, my older brother, drinking a bottle of Venom.

"Where's Mom?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Mom left." He tells me, rolling his eyes at me. "She took your car, by the way. Hers wasn't starting."

"How am I getting to school?" I ask him.

"Relax, Di." He tells me, setting down his Venom. He digs his keys out of his pocket and throws them to me. "You remember how to ride the motorcycle, right?"

I nod, grabbing his helmet off the kitchen table and lean up on my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

He nods at me sleepily and wipes his cheek jokingly. "Anything for Princess Diana." Leo says, smiling at me.

I jump on the motorcycle and throw the helmet on my head. I steady myself, making sure I don't fall to the side like last time.

When I get to school, I see Sami walking up to me with her eyebrows raised.

"Holy sex appeal." She tells me, adjusting the book bag strap on her shoulder.

"What?" I ask, taking off the helmet and smoothing out my hair. She raises her eyes to my hair and then I realize I must be doing what every Hollywood wannabe after they get off a motorcycle. "Oh, sorry."

"Sorry?" She asks me, baffled by my apology. "Diana, you have to teach me how to ride the motorcycle."

I laugh, setting up the kickstand and shifting my helmet to the other arm. I pat the seat of the Harley. "It's Leo's anyways."

"Right." She mutters. "Well, we'll barely make it if we get going now."

I roll my eyes, suddenly not so worried about being late. "It's one tardy, who cares?"

I go stand by her locker with her as she looks through her papers, checking to see if her homework is done.

"So, is your homework done yet?" Sami asks me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask her. "Do you need some help?"

"No, but I do have one question." Sami says, taking out her math homework and scribbling with a pencil. "What did you get for number six?"

"Uh…X=4.32." I tell her, remembering.

"And twelve?" She asks, writing down the answers.

"6.754." I tell her.

"What about thirteen?"

"What happened to one question?" I ask her, leaning my head on the rim. She shrugs, copying my answers.

I look down at my phone, checking for any missed calls when Sami nudges my shoulder. Hard.

"What?"

"Lydia." She mutters, staring at the door like all of the other kids in the hallway.

Lydia stands in a maroon dress with Allison standing behind her. Lydia's eyes grow wide as everyone stares at her. Words are spoken, looks of disapproval are centered on Lydia.

Allison whispers something to her and Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder, strutting off down the hall.

"Hey, Lydia. Good to have you back." Sami says, smiling at her.

"Right." Lydia says, walking over with Allison staying behind and smiling at us. We smile back like we're all friendly strangers.

Lydia sucks in a deep breath and then holds out a tan jacket. "Here, Diana. My mother washed it for you."

"Thanks, Lydia." I tell her, taking the jacket.

"Your welcome." She says, smiling at me. And I can't tell for sure, but it looks like a smile of thanks. But then again, Lydia could be deceitful.

She walks off with Allison.

"What was the jacket thing about?" Sami asks me. "Did you two like…" she gulps and widens her eyes dramatically, finishing, "Hang out?"

I smile at her, since she's referring to it as if we'd killed someone together.

"I lent her my jacket a while back, that's all." I say. Sami narrows her eyes at skeptically.

"Okay…" She says, closing her locker as we walk to Homeroom together.

We sit and watch the lacrosse players practice for free period. Today was mandatory for them to since a game was coming up.

I sit with Sami and lean against the railing, watching Scott play as goalie.

"We should go do something sometime." Sami says, out of the blue.

"Like what?" I ask her, picking at a button on my jacket.

"Like, go see a movie or something." She tells me. "I hear that the new Twilight movie is out."

I look at her. "You like Twilight?"

She cocks her head to the side. "Yeah, I thought you knew that."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Since when?"

"I offered to lend you a copy last week, remember?" Sami asks me. I shrug and sigh.

"No, not really." I tell her.

She throws her hands in the air and says, "Why do I even try to talk to you!"

I hit her arm playfully. "Whatever."

Then she lowers her arms and looks at the field. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Who?" I ask, looking in her line of vision.

My question answers itself as I see Scott barreling out of the goalie net and ramming into the players. Number twelve lands on his back hard and Scott offers his hand to him, helping him up. What he does next makes me want to stat laughing out loud. He sniffs him. Sniffs him! Like he's trying to figure out what cologne he's wearing!

I snort and cover my mouth. Sami looks at me and bites her lip to keep from joining in my silent laughter.

"No laughing." I tell her, smiling myself.

She rolls her eyes at me and laughs anyway.

I shake my head at her, looking down and tucking my laces in my boots.

I look over and see the sheriff walking down the field with his deputy.

"What are they doing here?" I ask Sami. She stops laughing at Scott's antics and stares at he police.

"Uh-oh," she mutters. "Po-po in the house."

We watch as they take Isaac Lahey off the field. I can see Scott and Stiles start whispering to each other.

"I'm gonna ask around. Wait here." I tell Sami, sneaking down by Scott and Stiles.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" I ask them.

Scott stares at me for a long moment, taking in my appearance and blurting, "His dad's dead."

"Dude." Stiles nudges his shoulder.

I look over at Isaac and he looks back at us. "Oh, no."

"Do you know anything about it?" Scott asks me, swallowing hard.

"No, that's why I asked you." I tell him.

"Oh, r-right." He mutters. Stiles rolls his eyes, rubbing his temple.

Scott's POV

When Diana sits down on the seat behind me and Stiles, I can't help staring.

When I see her outfit, a loose V-neck, leather jacket, boots and tight jeans, my wolf goes psycho.

Do it now! Do it now! It yells at me. My eyes can't help going down to her legs.

My wolf is fighting my conscience like a devil and an angel on my shoulders.

Wolf: Look at those legs! Don't you just wish that you could rip off her jeans and wrap her legs around you? The jacket needs to go, too. Along with the shirt and-

Conscience: Don't you dare, Scott! Allison is your one and only. This girl is some kind of wolf-mate-lover turn on.

I shake my head as she starts to get up.

"Where are you going?" I ask her. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm going to ask Sami if one of her friends will know anything." Diana says. "I just told you that."

I nod, frantically trying to get the dirty thoughts out of my head.

She shakes her head at me, smiling a little.

_Oh, God. Look at her pretty mouth. Her lips look so soft! If she could just-_

"Shut up." I growl under my breath.

I'm lucky enough that she's already at the top of the bleachers with her friend so she doesn't hear me.

"Dude, what did I say?" Stiles asks me.

I shake my head. "How does she do that?" I mutter to myself.

"Do what?" Stiles asks, getting jumpy.

"Make me want to-"

"Maim and killer her?" Stiles asks, a little too loudly.

I look at him like he's crazy and he shrugs.

"Had to ask." Stiles says. "Continue."

"I swear, she makes my wolf go crazy." I tell him. "Like whenever she's around, I just want to…like…" I have trouble saying the rest to Stiles and he nods, trying to pry out more words.

"Like what?" Stiles rolls his shoulder like he's going to say something incredibly awkward. He gives that motion almost every time he talks. "Like…do her?"

I straighten up. "Kinda." I mutter to him.

"But what about Allison?" He asks. "You aren't like cheating with her, are you?"

"No!" I yell. "I would never do that to Allison! Ever! It's just like wolf-related."

"You mean like your wolf sense are tingling?" Stiles asks me. "Like your wolf wants her, not you?"

"Exactly!" I say to him.

The conversation goes on into chemistry.

"So why would Derek bite Isaac?" I ask Stiles.

"Peter told me that the bite could either turn you or kill you." Stiles says, tapping his pencil on his desk and thinking for a moment. "Maybe being a teenager means you have a better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" I ask. Stiles gives me a look.

"Well, if there's a witness or something then he can hold him for twenty-four hours." Stiles tells me.

My heart stops at the thought of it. "During the full moon?"

Stiles nods at me, then turns to Danny. "Hey, where's Jackson?"

"In the office talking to your dad." He answers.

"What! Why?" Stiles starts to panic and I begin to freak out along with him.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny tells us.

"Witness." I tell Stiles.

He gives me a worried look.

"We have to get into the office."

Diana's POV

I sit by Sami as she asks around for info.

Isaac was always sort-of a friend of mine. Sort-of.

"No info." Sami tells me.

"Well, thanks anyway." I mutter.

I manage to get out early, seeing Scott run down the hall from the window.

"Bathroom?" I ask. The teacher smiles up at me.

"Emergency?" he asks.

"Girl emergency." I tell him.

His eyes widen slightly and he nods fast.

"Thank you." I say to him, grabbing my bag and racing out the door.

I run through the front door and see Scott arguing with a man.

My feet stay frozen in place.

It's the man from my dream.

Scott's POV

"Are you serious?" I ask Derek after he pulls to a sudden stop. "You did that, that's your fault."

He looks down and then up again, "I know that, now get in the car and help me."

Rage overcomes and I spit out, "No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer." I take a step down, "Because he'll have a better chance of getting him out before the full moon!"

"Scott? What's going on?" Diana's voice sends shivers down my spine. Good shivers, but unwanted ones. "Is Isaac okay?"

I turn and look at her, "Diana, just…"

Diana ignores me and stares at Derek, confused about something.

Derek stares back and I can hear his heart skip a few beats, staring at Diana. His mouth hangs open slightly and I can practically smell the sexual lust radiating from him.

Then it hits me.

Did she have the same effect on all werewolves?

Because Derek was the least likely to be smitten by a girl on first glance.

* * *

**Oooooh, Derek's getting frisky! xD **

**Ha ha, just kidding. **

**Anyone else worried about what Derek will do? The summary of Monday night's episode said he'd have a 'crisis of faith' in his new position of authority. Ugh! I can't wait any longer for the next episode!**

**'Review' button is still clickable, so tell me what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, one guest asked if Derek's inner wolf could be hilarious, too. So I thought, Why not give it a try, old chap? **

**So hope this makes you guys happy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Derek's POV

I watch the girl on the steps. My wolf is shocked with her.

I snap my jaw up. How is this girl doing this to me? I'm the alpha. I'm stronger than this.

She just stares back at me, trying to look away. When she finally does, she turns to Scott.

"Scott? What's going on?" She repeats.

"Isaac's at the police station." Scott tells her. "I have to go help him."

_You should bring _her _along, instead. She can help you in more ways than one _The alpha mocks me. _You're the alpha now! You can do anything you want. So why not her? _

I sigh under my breath, not knowing why the hell my alpha is doing this. Was she my mate?

I listen to them bicker. She finally gives up and sighs. Scott apologizes and she begins to walk up the steps again. I can't help staring at her figure. She's petite, but has a toned body. Her skinny jeans compliment her legs beautifully.

_You're staring, aren't you? _The alpha teases me. _Well, who wouldn't? Just look at that a-_

I shut it out as she disappears through the door.

"Get in and help me." I tell Scott again. I notice he's staring after her, too. The feeling of arousal radiates off of him.

She waves back to him with one perfect flick of her wrist and all I want to do is throw Scott through a window.

_Mate_, I think. That's the only plausible answer.

The perfect second beta.

Diana's POV

I sigh and sit down on a bench outside of the principal's office, waiting for Sami to finish class.

That man, why did I dream about him?

What if I was psychic? How cool would that be?

Then I remember seeing him on the lacrosse field again. Just stupid little flashback memories.

I sink down lower as Sami escapes and slides on the bench next to me, nearly knocking me off the wood.

"Eh? What buggin' you mon?" She asks me. I shake my head at her.

"Nothing, really." I tell her. "Just thinking. So what's happening?"

"Pshaw, nothing!" She says, throwing herself over my lap like a four year old. "The last few minutes of class were SO boring without you! I was dying, I swear!" Then she snaps back into a sitting position and gives me a serious look. "Isaac got towed to the police station."

"I know," I tell her, "I saw him leave."

"You did?" She asks me.

"Yeah, so…what do you wanna do?" I ask her. She shrugs. "Twilight movie?"

Her eyes light up as if it's Christmas. "Twilight movie!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine, let's go freshen up at my house."

"Alrighty then!" She tells me, pumping her fist in the air.

I laugh and roll my eyes at her again, getting up and going to my motorcycle.

Scott's POV

"What happened here?" I ask Derek, shining my flashlight down the stairs.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." He answers as I get to the bottom.

The place is dark and moldy, with broken, dusty toys and a huge, empty box.

"Open it." Derek says from behind me, making me jump.

I open it slowly, preparing for a dead body.

Instead, I find bloody scratches, as if someone's been clawing at the box for dear life. And someone has.

Isaac.

He was locked in here, trying desperately to get out. I can practically hear the pleas and cries for escape.

"This is why he came to you?" I ask Derek. He nods.

"Everyone wants power." He tells me.

"Did you tell him? About the Argents? And the full moon?" I demand answers form him. Why would Isaac take this willingly?

"Yes, and he still asked for it." Derek says.

"Well, then he's an idiot." I tell him. Why would he want to be a monster? Especially with Derek as his leader?

"And you're the idiot dating Argents' daughter." He snaps at me, getting frustrated.

I look at him, shocked. How could he have known? We were very careful with everything.

"Yeah," he says glaring at me as if I'm a child who belongs in the corner. "And if I already know about you two, how long do you think it'll take for them to find out?"

I look down, feeling the wolf shift under my skin, prying at my flesh.

"With me, you know how to use _all_ of your senses." Derek explains. "And you learn control…"

As if on cue, my fingernails sharpen into small knives on my fingertips.

"Even on a full moon."

I snatch my hand away. "If I'm with you, I lose her."

I would not let Allison go so quickly, not even for Diana. Not ever for Diana. I was not my wolf.

"You're gonna lose her anyway." Derek says, "You know that."

And I do.

I could lose her at any moment.

But I still take the risk for her.

Diana's POV

After the movie, (Which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be) I pull up the police station on my motorcycle, kicking on the kickstand.

I step off and go up the steps. I open the door and find Cheryl standing by the shelves behind the desk, looking over the files.

"Hey, Cheryl!" I say, cheerfully.

She turns and glares at me. She's never been very social with teenagers.

"Diana." She says. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up my favorite police officer." I tell her, being a little kiss-ass. "and wondering if I could get a little info on my friend back there, Isaac."

"How many times must I say that you cannot go back and interrogate the lawbreakers." Cheryl tells me.

"But I got you a gift!" I tell her, reaching inside my oversized purse.

"I told you if you got me one more stupid gift, I would burn it." Cheryl tells me, sending a nasty look my way.

"That's why…" I take a small object from my bag, "I GOT YOU A CANDLE!"

She sneers at me, snatching the thing from my hands. I lean my elbows on the desk.

"Don't you love it? You can burn it now!"

She straightens up as the door _dings_.

The from before steps inside, smiling at me and then turning his gaze to Cheryl.

"How can I help you?" Cheryl asks him, smiling.

He pauses, smiling at her. "I'm sorry, I just blanked on my question. I wasn't expecting someone…"

"Someone…like me?" She asks, putting her hand on her chest, flattered.

"I was going to say, someone so beautiful, but yeah. I guess that the same thing." He says, still smiling his movie star smile.

I fake gag at her and I can see the man's eyes flash towards me as he smirks.

I smile back at him and I can his eyes sparkle with mischief.

Stiles Stilinski peeks his head through the door and rolls his eyes at Cheryl and the man. He puts his finger to his lips and warns me to be quiet. I nod and step out of the way for him and follow as he sneaks into the back.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, he dodges into his father's office and furrows through the lockbox with the keys to the jail cell.

"Breaking Isaac out." He answers. "Uh…oh, no."

The keys are gone and I can hear him curse under his breath.

"Go make sure that they're still distracted." He tells me.

"Why should I?" I ask him.

He gives me a look. "Because I could tell my dad what your brother's been doing in the ghetto lately."

I sigh. "Fine, then." I cross my arms and stomp out like a child.

Cheryl is standing by the desk with the biggest grin on her face. The man is gone.

"Diana, go home." Cheryl says, as if I had ruined her little fantasy.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, then." I repeat, grabbing my helmet and stepping out.

I run into someone. With a muscular chest and abs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I look up and see the man. He smiles down at me and I smile back up at him.

"It's no worry." He tells me. I nod and bite the inside of my cheek.

"I'm Diana." I tell him. He smiles his perfect, movie star smile.

"Well, you don't hear about many Diana's hear." He says. "My name's Derek."

"Have we met before?" I ask him.

"No, I don't think so." He answers. He looks back up to the police station and sets a hand on my shoulder, moving around me. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course." I say, flinging my keys around in my hand.

I ride away, wondering exactly why he would want to talk to me.

Ah, teenage hormones.

* * *

**Sorry if this one isn't as satisfying. My bros have been hogging the computer all week and I've been helping with this church thing. **

**Tell me what you think by hitting the review button! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Diana's POV

"Ugh, I hate rock climbing." Sami groans from beside me.

"Gym's not even an hour." I tell her. "You can make it."

"Yeah, by the way, when am I getting the key?" She asks me.

"Oh, I don't know." I tell her. "My mom's been working on this case with Mr. Whittemore."

Sami nods, "Right."

We snap our heads towards the rock wall as a rope begins dropping fast. I see Scott land on the mat with a thud.

The class starts laughing and Coach Finstock sits beside him laughing, "Your pain gives me a special kind of joy, right here." He tells him, pointing to his chest.

I smirk at him and he rolls off the mat, undoing his harness. Allison climbs down from the wall next to him.

"Stilinski! Erica!" Yells Finstock, gesturing for the two to climb.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Sami asks me, turning away from them and looking at me.

"It wasn't half bad." I tell her. "Bella's kind of a brick, though."

"A brick?" She asks me, giving me a half-confused, half-amused look.

"Yeah, like a lego brick." I finish. "She needs more emotion."

Sami shakes her head. "Well, she's desperately in love with a vampire. How much more emotional can she get?"

"See, that's not realistic." I tell her. "Vampires don't sparkle. But I didn't mind the werewolves."

"That's because they were shirtless half the time." Sami tells me. "But, I didn't mind them either."

I smile at her and we snap our heads towards Erica on the rock wall. She's starting to hyperventilate and she starts gasping for breath. Sami and I look at each other, getting closer to the wall to see what's up.

"Erica? Feeling sick?" Coach taunts. "What is this? Vertigo?"

Lydia gives him a sharp look and then adds, "Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out."

Sami gives me a look and says, "Did you understand any of what she just said?"

"Freaking out, I believe." I mutter to her. She nods.

"Coach," Allison tells him, "Maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic."

"What?" Coach asks, obviously not having known this before. "Why doesn't anybody tell me any of this stuff?"

"Just kick down!" Sami says, trying to be gentle about it. "There's a mat."

Erica looks down uncertainly, embarrassed. She nods, then kicks off and floats to the mat, unbuckling her harness and walking away, ashamed. The students laugh at her as she leaves and Sami shoots one of them a death glare and she immediately shut up.

"Okay, that's it for today!" Coach says. "You're dismissed!"

The students flow from the room and into the locker rooms.

"You think she'll be okay?" Sami asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, I guess."

We change into our school clothes again and then talk more about werewolves in the Twilight movie.

"Okay, question number uno," Sami says, sliding her belt through the loops in her jeans. "If there was a werewolf in our town, would you go out with him?" Sami asks me.

"The hell kind of question is that?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"Ill take that as a no." Sami murmurs. "Question number two."

"Erica's having a seizure!" A girl shouts.

The girls run out to see the while Sami and I look at each other.

"Should we go check?" I ask her. She sighs, not knowing what we should do.

The sirens from an ambulance echo through the room and Sami sighs again.

"Just give her some room." Sami says, "She'll be fine, the paramedics are here."

I nod and grab my bag.

After school, I sit in Sami's room with her, watching the sappiest movie of all time.

Titanic.

"Why is she making him paint her naked?" Sami asks me.

"Because they didn't have porn, duh." I tell her. We laugh at our own horrible joke.

"Well, true." Sami says.

We get to the Titanic sinking and Sami starts to tear up as Dicaprio starts to die.

"Why doesn't she share?" Sami asks, throwing popcorn at the screen. "She's such a stupid bitch, such a stupid, selfish bitch." Sami whines.

"Sami, just relax." I tell her, eating some more popcorn.

"No," Sami says, shoving a handful of popcorn into my mouth. I spit it back at her and she wipes it off of her face with a disgusted look.

"You asked for it!" I tell her.

Sami rolls her eyes, punching my shoulder.

"Ow!" I moan.

"You asked for it." She says.

"Fine, whatever!" I say. I check my watch and see it's almost seven.

"Hey, uh, I gotta run." I say. "My mom wants me home at seven thirty."

"No!" Sami whines, grabbing my ankle. I think she intends for it to be as not to let me leave, but she ends up making me flop off the bed, instead.

"Sami!"

"That didn't go as planned." She says, leaning over and staring down at me sprawled out on the floor.

I huff and stand up, getting whiplash from the fall. I rub my neck and get a headache.

"Bye, Sami." I tell her, leaving from her room.

"Bye, Diana!" She yells to me.

I go down the stairs and find Mrs. Rayne in the kitchen.

"Don't you want to stay here for dinner?" She asks.

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Rayne. But I have to go have dinner with my mom." I tell her.

"Have a good night!" She says, flipping her blonde hair to the side.

"You, too!" I say, closing the door behind me.

I fumble around with my purse, looking for the keys to the motorcycle.

"Diana." Says a voice form behind me. I turn and see the man from before smiling at me.

"Hi." I say, setting my purse on my side. "Uh, Derek, right?"

He smiles at me again and I know its his name.

"Are you stalking me?" I ask, jokingly, putting my hands on my hips. He takes a step closer.

"I can see how that would be flattering, but no." He says.

I smile at him. "So, what are you doing around here?"

"Looking for someone." He tells me, looking around as if to prove his point. "But it seems I've lost them."

"Hope you find who you're looking for." I say.

He nods and walks over to my motorcycle. "Yours?"

"My brother's." I say.

"It's nice." He tells me.

"You know how to ride?" I ask him. He smiles up at me.

"Yes, I do." He says.

"Well, would you like to demonstrate?" I ask, waving my arms around the motorcycle like a showgirl.

He smirks. "You have the keys?"

"Trying to find them." I say, fumbling through my purse again. He takes a step towards me and puts his hand in the pocket of my red coat, taking out my keys.

"Are these it?" He asks.

I nod, feeling a bit unsteady with him so close. I don't show it though.

"Yes," I say, taking them from his fingers.

"Still want me to demonstrate?" He asks. I smile at him politely and shake my head.

"I'm already late for family dinner." I tell him. "But thank you."

He nods and backs away from the motorcycle, which I'm grateful for. Him being so close when I don't know him is giving me an instinct to leave.

"Maybe I'll see you later." I tell him, putting my helmet on and starting the engine.

"Maybe." He murmurs to himself, smiling at me before disappearing into the shadows.

I kick the stand up and drive away, feeling slightly scared.

Derek's POV

I walk away from her, feeling awfully stupid about myself.

I've been told that your mate is supposed to feel about you as you feel about them. Wanting to get closer. But I could feel the stress coming from her, feeling intimidated.

I watch her drive away and shake my head.

Mate, not my mate. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Ugh, did anyone else watch Monday's episode? Allison's mom just makes me...mad. Anyways, I kind of hope she dies, but again i want her to be a werewolf! How cool of a twist would that be? **

**And Jackson! Whoa, did not see that coming when the puppeteer said that he was killed. i think that if he's dead, he was a tormented teenager and a prank went wrong. **

**If you have any ideas of your own about it, PM me. i want to know what you guys think. **

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Diana's POV

"This food is disgusting!" Sami comments, gaining some glares from the lunch ladies.

"Sami, shut up." I whisper to her. She sticks her tongue out at me like a child. "Fine, then. Ignore my favorable advice."

I cross my arms over my chest and tip my head up in mock pride. Sami rolls her eyes, smiling.

"So, I heard that Isaac is a wanted criminal now." Sami says, slurping some of her pasta noodles.

"Well, yeah." I say, twirling the fork around In my lunch. "he busted out or something after I left."

"Cheryl kick you out?" Sami asks me. She hasn't too many fond memories of Cheryl either.

"Yeah." I sigh and sprinkle parmesan on my pasta and pipe up, "What if she doesn't like me? I mean, it's impossible not to like me!"

Sami snorts and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, cause you're so loveable."

"I am!" I protest.

"Stop arguing with me." Sami says, pretending to be a parent.

"I'm not arguing," I tell her. "I'm just explaining why I'm right."

Sami laughs at me and then looks over my shoulder, her eyes wide and her brows shot to the sky.

"What?" I ask her, turning around.

Erica Reyes walks into the cafeteria and it seems to be in slow motion.

She's wearing cheetah print high heels, a strip of black leather around her upper legs; passing for a skirt, a white tank top; which I can see her bra through and a black leather jacket to match.

Her skin is perfect and her hair is curled and smooth. She's donned in make-up and all eyes are on her.

"Someone got a major make-over." Sami whispers to me, still staring like the rest of the students.

Erica smirks, clearly loving the positive reaction from the male population of the school and the jealousy of the other girls.

She leans down at one table and takes a boy's apple, biting on it seductively.

If I tried that, I would look like a starving ape.

The newborn model walks from the room and I see Scott and the sheriff's son jump up and follow her. I roll my eyes.

"Whoa!" Sami says, looking down at her legs. "Why can't my legs look like that?"

I chuckle at Sami and then we dump our trays.

Sami goes on about random topics and rumors she heard at school about Erica's transformation.

We stop in front of the school just in time to see a black Camaro drive away with Scott and his friend staring after it.

Sami speaks up first, "Jealous boys?"

They look at her and shake their heads in unison.

"Nah, you know. Just uh…curious." Scott's friend says. I try to remember his name, but fail.

Sami gives a light laugh. "Okay."

"Any of you know how that happened?" I ask the boys.

"No, not-not really." Says Scott's friend.

"Stiles." Scott nudges his friend. They obviously know something but Sami doesn't press on and grabs my wrist.

That's his name! Stiles. Woo, almost forgot it.

"Well, we gotta run." Sami says, dragging me away.

"Bye, Scott." I say, waving to him. He waves back, smiling at me and Stiles elbows him in the ribs.

I roll my eyes as Sami laughs.

"Wow, Diana." She says to me simply.

I roll my eyes at her and follow to her car, which she gave me ride in this morning.

"So.. Are you doing anything tonight?" Sami asks me.

"No, I'm so tired today." I tell her. "I'm just going to go take a nap."

Sami scoffs at me. "Lazy, lazy."

"I'm not lazy!" I tell her as she turns on the radio. "I'm on energy saving mode."

Sami laughs at my horrible joke and I look out the window and see Jackson, who gives a faint, fake smile to me. I smile back in response and he turns away, walking in the other direction.

Sami turns up the radio.

"_I've got a plan in the palm of my hand,_

_To get me golden." _

After school, I collapse on my bed beside Baby. She mews at me in annoyance.

"Oh, shut up." I mumble to her. I pull my hair out of the braid. I lay my head on the micro fiber comforter and close my eyes.

I drift off and wake up in the middle of the woods, leaves tangled in my hair.

I sit up and rub my arms, seeing it's dark and cold out. My bare feet are covered in dirt and I run my fingers through my hair.

I look down at my black maxi dress and straighten out the skirt, hugging myself.

My nails are painted a maroon color and I feel a hair band on my head. I take it out and find a velvety dark red rose. I rub the silky petals through my fingers and stain them with the red color.

A hand touches my back and I hear a man's voice whisper my name into my ear.

He kisses my neck and I gasp mutely as his arm tangles around my waist. I wrap my fingers in his and he clenches them together with his own.

He twists my head to the side, tangling his fingers in my hair. His delicate kisses move up my jaw line and towards my mouth.

Just as I face him, the man disappears and I bolt up in my bed, still dressed in my school clothes. I look down and see my feet are clean.

I sigh and stand up, nearly stepping on Baby's little tail. She whines at me and I whine back playfully almost tripping over my new candle lying on the floor.

I stand in front of the mirror. My hair is wavy from the braid and my clothes are clean, not covered in soot and definitely not black.

I sigh as I feel a headache coming on and rub my temples.

I begin to forget about the dream, blanking on certain details.

Sleep fades away from me as I stay up all night, trying to remember what it was I had dreamt about the night before.

My mother wakes me up the next morning and I groan, having a searing pain in my head.

"I'm sick." I mumble to her. She shakes her head at me.

"You're not that sick." She tells me, pulling blanket off. I pull them back on and she moves to more extreme motives.

She pulls my ankles until I fall on the floor.

"Mom." I whine, climbing back on the bed. My mother laughs lightly.

"You really are sick, aren't you?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips.

I nod, pulling the blankets over my head.

She walks over and holds the candle between her fingers.

"You know, this candle doesn't smell very good." She mutters to herself, looking over the ingredients to the candle she'd bought me the night before. She blows it out and then sets it back down.

Instantly I begin to feel better. I sit up and look at her. She smiles at me, her brown eyes sparking with morning attitude. My headache recedes rapidly and I stand up.

"Are you feeling better already?" She asks, shaking her dirty blonde head of hair.

"What's in that candle?" I ask her, untangling my hair from its morning rat's nest. "I think it was giving me a headache."

"Oh, it's a candle Mrs. Argent gave to me. You know, Allison Argent's mother? You two are in the same grade." She says.

I nod and reach for the candle, she hands it to me and leaves saying, "Get dressed, you'll be late!"

"Got it!" I say to her, looking through the candle. It's an herbal candle, made up of natural spices and plants.

The ingredients are simple:

Rose,

Mountain Ash ,

Wolfs bane.

Nothing incredibly strange.

Scott's POV

I lay on the ice, trying to get the gigantic scratches on my chest from Derek to heal.

I suck in a sharp breath as Boyd's words echo through my mind.

_I want to be like you_.

How would that turn out? Would he be part of Derek's pack or an omega, like I was at the moment.

After I gain back the strength to stand up and walk out of the ice rink, I run into Diana on the way to my car parked a block down.

"Diana, hey!" I ask, trying not to flinch. She smiles at me and looks at my chest.

"Are you okay, Scott?" She asks me, her beautiful green eyes staring at me in worry.

_No, Scott_, I tell myself, _No dirty thoughts_.

"I'm fine." I tell her. She smiles again, but its uncertain.

"Are you sure?" She asks me again.

"Yeah, Diana. I'm alright. Just got a little scratch." I say, zipping up my jacket to cover my shredded shirt.

Diana nods and I stare at her neck. It's a pretty ivory and slender and pleasant.

Very kissable.

I scold myself for letting my wolf thoughts through.

It's silent for a long moment before she takes out a candle and I start to feel a prickly sensation crawl up my spine at the scent.

Wolf's bane.

Mountain Ash.

"Uh…Diana? Where did you get that?" I ask, stepping away from the candle. The smell makes my nose wrinkle in disgust. I can tell she doesn't like the scent either.

"Mrs. Argent gave it to my mom and she put it in my room. It's been giving me a headache all day." She says. I snap my head up to look at her.

How did wolfs bane affect her? She was human.

"Could you maybe take it back, you know. So it doesn't go to waste." She asks me. "I know you and Allison used to date."

"Yeah…used to." I repeat under my breath.

She smiles and hands me the candle. I take it gingerly between two fingers. It's small enough I won't drop it.

Diana laughs at my face as I look at the candle in disgust.

Why would Mrs. Argent want the Arvin's to have a candle like this?

"Guess you don't like the smell either." she says. I nod.

"It's disgusting." I mumble.

"I know." She mutters in response, shoving her hands into her red coat. Rain starts to sprinkle down on us and she pulls up her hood.

Little Red Riding Hood comes to mind.

Dirty Little Red-

I need to stop thinking about that.

"Thanks, Scott." She says, waving and running to her car.

I stare until she drives away.

Then I throw the stupid candle into a wall, making it crumble and glass shatter.

* * *

**Can't wait until next Monday! **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Diana's POV

I walk past alleyways on my way back, humming a tune Of Monsters and Men. I pass another alleyway and hear something moving. I lean backwards and look back around the corner.

And Stiles Stilinski pops his head out of a dumpster, rubbing the side of his head.

"Bitch," he mutters under his breath.

"Stiles?" I ask. He turns around and lets a goofy grin show. I smile back and walk towards him. "What are you doing in a dumpster?"

"Oh, uh…" He begins to think it through and groans, hanging his head.

"Don't people usually go to the junkyard to look for stuff?" I ask him.

He points at me, shouting, "Yes! But, uh…just wanted to try something new."

I laugh and nod. "Alright, then." I lean down and pick up a car battery. It looks new, but it's damaged. "Is this what you're looking for?"

He hops out of the dumpster and grabs it out of my hands.

"Yeah, uh. Some gangsta ransacked my jeep." He tells me, looking over the damages.

"Really, Stiles?" I ask, "Gangsta?"

"Yeah, you know," he starts to walk like he's drunk and demonstrates. "Gangsta."

"Do you even know where you're jeep is?" I ask him, buttoning up my red coat.

"No, but can you help me find it?" He asks, holding up the battery.

"Yeah, there's a shop where you can get it fixed. My brother's friend works there." I tell him.

"Alright, thanks." he says. "I think it's by Boyd's house. You know where he lives?"

"I think so." I say, following him over to Boyd's place.

We find it and call a tow truck and pay for it to go over to the auto shop. I sit on the bench with Stiles and we talk about random stuff.

"Batman is so much better than Superman." I tell him. He throws his hands up.

"Superman shoots laser beams out of his eyes!" He argues.

"He's not even a US citizen!" I tell him.

"Because he's an alien! You can't be racist about stuff like this." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Shouldn't he be done with the jeep by now?" Stiles asks, getting up from the bench and looking out the window into the mechanics garage. He grits his teeth and stomps out beside the guy.

"Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing? I said I only needed the battery replaced." Stiles yells.

"Yeah, but it looks like you need the whole exhaust engine changed." He says.

I lean back against the window and watch them bicker.

Stiles stomps away back to me and mutters, "I'll be back here. Seething in bits of rage."

"Stiles," I whine. He turns the doorknob which seems to be covered in water or Vaseline.

"Yeah, gross," he moans, yelling to the guy, "Real nice place you got here!"

I roll my eyes and walk over to the jeep, looking at what he's doing. "Changing the whole exhaust system?" I ask.

He nods and smirks at me. "Leo's baby sister, right?"

"Leo's lacrosse buddy, right?" I ask back. He smiles at me.

"How old are you now? Seventeen?"

"Sixteen." I answer.

He nods and I walk over to the other side of the room and text Sami.

"Hey!" I hear stiles by the door. He stumbles forward and I lurch towards him. I turn and see the guy on the floor, directly under the car. I spin around and see a figure move swiftly through the shadows, slicing a little pipe open and the car begins to fall. a slimy, rough rope grabs my ankles and trips me to the floor.

"Close your eyes!" Stiles yells. I look over to him as the guy whimpers for help. "Now!"

Stiles tries to move from his position on the floor on the other side of the door and I do as I'm told.

I crush my eyes shut and a body throws itself over me, running a hand down the side of my neck. I don't dare open my eyes as the scaly-like thing moves close enough for me to feel its breath against my cheek. I feel a tongue run down my face as it screams something inhuman and leaps off, breaking glass.

I finally let go of my cry of horror and open my eyes, looking over at Stiles as he watches me, terrorized and confused.

The guy under the jeep is crushed and I see a puddle of blood forming under the broken body.

I close my eyes again and start to cry, getting a hold of myself as I sit up.

Stiles starts to stand up and walks over to me helping me up. I brush my eyes as he leads me away from the body and into the other room.

Sirens sound and light s flash through the windows.

"Tell the cops that we just walked in and saw him under the jeep, okay?" Stiles tells me.

"What? Why?" I ask him as we start to walk outside.

"Just trust me, please." He asks, practically on his knees. "I'll explain it to you later, okay? Just tell them we were talking and heard the jeep fall and saw the guy under the jeep, okay?"

I open my mouth to interject and he clasps his hands together.

"Please!"

"Alright!" I say, "But you owe me an explanation later, got it?"

He nods quickly and we walk out to the police.

* * *

I sit at the table with Mom the next morning, eating pancakes.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" She asks me. I nod.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm okay." I tell her, placing my plate in the sink. "I have to run. I'll be late."

"Okay, sweetheart." She says as I kiss her on the cheek and run out to the motorcycle, since the car still isn't working.

As I get to school, Sami runs up to me.

"I heard someone died and you were there! Tell me what happened!" She says to me. I roll my eyes. "Please!"

I go along with my story from before. "I was talking with that Stiles kid because his car got towed and I told him about Leo's friend's auto shop and we heard the car drop and then we saw the jeep on the guy."

Sami gasps overdramatically and asks, "Was it bloody?"

I nod, "Yeah."

"Like how bloody? Horror movie bloody?" She asks me. "Or like just little puddle of blood bloody?"

"Kind of both." I tell her. She nods and we go to class.

* * *

During the free period I see Stiles walking down the hall.

"Stiles!" I yell. He jogs down past me.

"Can't talk right now!" He tells me, running past. I run beside him for a bit.

"Stiles! You promised you would tell me!" I yell to him. He stops and looks at me.

"I will, just not now, please!" he says, running away. I sigh and watch after him.

God, he's such an idiot.

The hamster incident proved it.

After a couple minutes he runs past me again.

"Stiles!"

"Can't…talk..right now." He gasps as if he's been running a marathon.

"Stiles, this is not fair!" I holler to him. He sighs and stops, gasping loudly beside me.

"I know!" he says, beginning to catch his breath. "And I'm sorry!"

He looks around me and starts run off again yelling, "Scott!"

"Stiles, you promised!" I tell him.

"Just come to the game tonight and I'll explain, okay?" He calls over his shoulder.

"Fine!" I call back. I turn and run into Jackson, who's looking at me with a confused expression.

"Are you and Stilinski…" he makes a little motion with his hand.

"No, just he has to explain something to me and…and…It's complicated." I tell him. He smirks at me.

"So you'll be at the game tonight?" He asks. I smile up at him.

"Yeah," I cross my arms over my chest and smirk. "Heard McCall took your place as captain."

His smile disappears and I tilt my head up further, a smug look on my face.

"Not for long." He mutters, his smirk appearing again.

"That'll be fun to see." I tell him. He leans down and looks directly into my eyes, close enough so I can feel his breath hit my face. I shiver at the memory of last night.

"So, you'll be there?" he asks for conformation. I nod.

"I will." He grins, showing his perfect teeth.

"That'll be fun to watch." He whispers to me, walking away.

I smile after he leaves.

* * *

Sami and I sit down in front of the new, hot blonde, Erica and Boyd sits beside her.

"Hey," I say. Erica smiles at me quickly while Boyd gives me a long, knowing smile. I smile back and she smirks at him. I sit down and Sami wiggles her eyebrows at me. I elbow her and roll my eyes.

"I love the lacrosse games." Sami says as a teammate gets thrown to the ground by this big hulking guy on the opposing team. I shake my head at her.

"Oh, gosh." I mumble. Sami looks at me and smiles.

"What, basically everyone on the team is hot." She mutters. I tilt my head from side to side, agreeing, "Yeah, I guess."

Sami grins toothily as the game gets more and more violent. She frowns when one of our teammates is lugged off the field in a stretcher.

I spot Jackson and he smiles up at me. I smile back and give a small wave and he puts his helmet on, running off to play some more. Sami eyes me and I look at her, confused with her expression. She smirks at me and shakes her head.

"Where's Stilinski!" Yells Coach loudly. "Where's Stilinski!"

He groans and starts to look through the bleachers, his finger pointing and landing at us.

"You!" We look up at Boyd, who's he pointing to. "You play lacrosse?"

Boyd begins to sit up and Erica slams him down on the bleachers again.

"Derek's not gonna like this." She mutters to him. I begin to wonder if we both know the same Derek.

Boyd smirks and says, "Yeah, but I will." He stands up and takes off his jacket to reveal a toned upper body underneath his blue T-shirt. He smirks down at me and I roll my eyes at him playfully, smiling.

Erica sucks in a breath and sighs as Boyd gets dressed up in lacrosse gear.

"Hopefully he can beat Abomination's butt." Sami says.

"Abomination?" I ask.

"The big guy on the other team." Sami informs me. "They call him 'The Abomination'."

I nod and watch them play. Boyd doesn't seem to be too bad at this as they begin to make score after score. The game comes down to a tie and Erica gets up after checking her phone.

"Go Scott!" The bleachers start to chant as McCall gets the ball in the net. The Abomination knocks him to the ground and a sickening sound of bones snapping echoes through the bleachers and kids starts to run up and surround him.

My phone starts to ring as we start to stand up. I check and see Stiles' number, which we exchanged last night.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Sami looks at me and nods. "Got it. I'll call you later with deets."

I nod and answer my phone.

"Stiles? You better have a good explanation for me." I say into the phone. I hear crackling sounds and yelling and I ask, "Stiles? Are you alright?"

"Call!" yells someone towards the phone. It sounds faint but I can hear, "Stiles!"

I roll my eyes and call him again, walking towards the school, where he disappeared to right before the game.

I follow the sound of his phone and walk through the halls. It echoes loudly through the school since its so quiet.

"Stiles?" I ask, walking into the gym with the pools.

"Diana?" Asks Stiles from the pool.

"Stiles? What are you doing in the pool with…Derek?" I ask, remembering him from the other night.

"Diana! Get in the pool!" Stiles yells. I put my hands on my hips as he tries to keep Derek's head above the water. "Call Scott, though!"

"why would I get in the pool and call Scott?" I ask.

"Diana!" Derek yells. "Get in the freaking pool!"

"Why?" I ask them. I turn and see a figure behind me. It looks like the aliens from V but with a tail. I drop my mouth and stumble back, my question being answered. My phone falls out of my hands and fall on my butt, staring up at it in horror. I slide back and nearly fall into the pool. I steady myself on the edge as it stares me down, it's yellow, slitted eyes staring into my own.

I grab a handful of water and throw it at its face, making it squeal loudly and inhumanly. Smoke steams up from its burned face as it crawls away.

"Stiles!" I hear Derek yell from behind me. Stiles throws Derek under the water and swims over to the other side of the pool.

"Save him!" He yells to me as Derek sinks to the bottom.

Bubbles come up and I dive in, swimming under the water and seeing Derek at the bottom of the pool, his eyes slowly. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him up to the top.

I breath in a huge gulps of air as he spits out water, gasping. I wrap an arm around his hips and another over his chest and under his arm, resting it on his shoulder.

"Can't you swim?" I ask him. He looks up at me with greenish-grey eyes.

"Not at the moment." He mutters. Stiles swims over to us, holding his phone.

"Scott!" He yells into the phone. Scott must've hung up on him, because he pulls the phone away from his ear and his mouth hangs open.

"He hung up on you?" Derek yells angrily. "Just get us out before we drown."

"That thing is waiting to kill us and you're worried about drowning?" Stiles asks him. Derek glares at him from his position in my arms.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed in eight feet of water?" Derek hollers at him.

"You're paralyzed now?" I ask him, hoisting him up higher with his head lying on my shoulder.

"How do you two know each other?" Stiles questions, glaring at Derek as his eyes widen and he stares at me. "Did he bite you?"

"Bite me!" I yell as Derek says, "NO!"

"Then how do you know each other?"

"Who cares?" I ask, "What the hell is that thing?"

"Remember the mechanic's garage?" Stiles asks.

"That was the thing that violated me!" I ask. My head was beginning to hurt and I leaned down into Derek's shoulder, who was beginning to get very heavy in my arms. I hold on tighter.

"Please tell me what's going on." I mutter to Derek, my face still buried in his shoulder. He twist his head to look at me nervously. Stiles shakes his head viciously at him. Derek sighs.

"We can't." He tells me.

"Why not?" I whine as Derek sinks lower and he gasps in a gulp of water. I brig him up higher by jamming my knee between his thighs and moving him up. His eyes widen as he stares at me, shocked. "Sorry."

Stiles just rolls his eyes, disgusted by us.

"Why can't you tell me anything?" I ask again. Derek throws his head back on my shoulder, agitated.

We tread water in silence and my legs begin to go weary with holding Derek up in the water I look over to Stiles, who's probably been keeping him alive longer than I have.

"I can't hold you up any longer." I whisper to Derek after about another hour of treading. Stiles nods and looks over to the diving board, with a white handle underneath it.

"Over there." He tells me. I nod.

"Keep your head up on my shoulder." I tell Derek. He nods slightly and leans his head back. I swim forward with Stiles trailing behind us wearily. I grab onto the handle and it feels wet and slimy and it makes me go limp and I fall under with Derek. Stiles tries to grab us up and falls under pulling on my arm.

We fly up a second later, landing on the tiles of the floor as someone growls. I groan and look up to see Scott with his eyes glowing amber and his face misshapen to an almost animal-like feature.

"Scott?" I gasp, sitting up and staring at him. A hand on my shoulder makes me turn my head to see Derek beside me, leaning on the diving board steps. He looks me over and struggles to stand up.

I stare at Scott again and his face is back to normal. Derek leans down next to me and holds out his hand. I inhale sharply and stand up on my own.

Derek's POV

My wolf whimpers when she rejects my offer. My hand goes back to my side and I feel a sad longing fall over me as she stands up on her own and stares at me, scared and confused. The alpha urges me to comfort her, but I walk over and wake up Erica, who was knocked out during the beginning of the attack.

Her eyes widen as she sees Diana with us, but she stays silent as I shake my head at her slowly, telling her not to say anything about us.

It's quiet out in the parking lot by our cars, which are parked close to each other.

Diana sits on the hood on Scott's car, holding his jacket around her. Her slender fingers stick out from the too-long sleeves.

"What just happened?" She asks after she starts to snap out of her shock. "What are you?" She asks, sharply, turning to Scott.

"Ah, he's a werewolf." Stiles blurts. Everyone turns their heads towards him. He looks down and Diana looks at him like he's insane.

"A what?" She asks, meekly.

"Scott's a werewolf, and so are they." He says, gesturing to me and Erica. I send him a sharp glare and he shrinks back down. "Sorry."

Scott looks down at his laptop with the bestiary on the screen, trying to avoid her gaze. He looks up at her and sighs.

"It's true." He mutters.

Diana looks over to me and then Erica. She closes her eyes and buries her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. She's taking it better than most people would've by how steady her heartbeat is staying.

"Is anyone here human?" She asks through her hands.

"I am!" Stiles blurts. He seems to be the only one talking to her, not being afraid that she's going to burst out screaming and freaking out.

Scott sighs, "Are you okay?"

She looks up and stares ahead, seemingly traumatized. She rests her chin on her hands and looks at me.

"What was that thing?" Diana asks me, sitting up straight and demanding an answer.

"It was a kanima." I tell them.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asks me.

I turn to him, "No, only when it was confused by its own reflection." I tell him, flashing back to when Scott had held up the piece of glass to its face.

"We have to tell the Argents about this." Scott says. I scoff at him.

"You trust them?" I ask. Erica stays by side, not saying anything.

"No one trusts anybody!" Scott argues. "That's he problem! While we're arguing about who's side everybody's on, there something scarier and stronger than any of us on the other! And we still don't know anything about it."

"I know one thing," I say turning and walking to the Camaro. "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload! But its up now! :)**

**Did anyone see last night's episode? o.0 the end was just so...creepy. Oh, but I can't wait until next week's episode!**

**Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Diana's POV

I sit in the back of Scott's car, since he's driving me home. It's really quiet and the front seat is open, but I don't really want to sit next to the magic puppy right now.

"You doing alright?" Scott asks nervously.

I give him a look in the rearview mirror and he looks to the road awkwardly.

"You know we're not going to kill you, right? Or harm you in any way," Scott tells me. I look out the window and fiddle with a loose thread on his jacket that he gave me to wear for now.

"You know, I have noticed that you're has gotten much thicker. But I thought it was the season to start shedding." I say.

"you can't tell anyone though, okay?"

"Why not?" I ask. Sami would pry it out of me anyways.

"Because there are hunters. And they want to kill us." Scott says.

"Who are they?" I ask him.

He sighs and answers, "The Argents."

"Argents?" I ask, appalled. "As in your ex and her killer aunt Argents?"

"Yeah." Scott says awkwardly. I roll my eyes and lean forward.

"You change during the full moon, don't you?" I ask. "Is it like Twilight stuff or like Wolfman?"

"Kind of, like, Wolfman? I guess?" Scott tells me. I nod.

"So what's that thing that was at the pool?" I question him.

"Derek said it was a kanima." Scott says, still confused about tonight. "It's like us, but different-"

"Like an abomination?" I ask. He looks at me through the mirror and nods.

"Yes."

"That's alright," I say. "I didn't want to sleep tonight anyways."

He chuckles nervously and then pulls up to my house. "This is your place?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's really big." He says, amazed by three people in such a big house. Though it's not really a mansion.

"When my dad died my brother got a fortune and bought us this house." I tell him. He nods.

"Oh, so, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He asks. I nod slightly.

"Not like I have to hunt any rabbits tomorrow." I say.

I take off his jacket and lay it down, stepping outside and running inside.

I lay down on my bed, my clothes dry but smelling heavily of chlorine. I sit up and look at the poster on my wall of the shadow of a wolf howling at the moon.

I rip it off and shove it in the garbage can.

* * *

"Hey," Sami says, standing by my locker. "What do you so freaked about?"

I look at her suddenly, saying, "Nothing."

Sami nods. "Okay, whatever. So did you hear about Isaac?"

"What happened with Isaac?" I ask her, following her to class. We sit towards the back, but I make her slide across the room away from McCall.

"There's your answer," Sami sings to me, pointing off Isaac sitting in the middle of the classroom.

"What happened? I thought he had out a warrant for his arrest." I ask her. She shrugs.

"Witness changed his story. That's what I heard." She says.

I sit back and look over to Scott, who's looking at Isaac like it's the worst possible thing he's back.

I bite my lip.

It's like a freaking Halloween party at Beacon Hills.

* * *

I sit alone in the classroom. Without Sami, I just try my best to ignore McCall and Stiles.

The odds do not seem to be in my favor today as he sits right behind me.

"What do you want Scott?" I ask, tapping my pencil on my desk, agitated.

"How are you holding up?" Stiles interjects, sitting beside him.

"Oh, great. Walking on sunshine. How about you?" I answer.

Stiles rolls his eyes and Scott asks, "I'm serious."

I spin around and snap, "Oh, I'm just fabulous considering that Beacon Hills is now a town of freaky dogs."

"Don't forget snakes." Stiles says. "Walking, face-licking snakes. Hey, why did it lick your face anyways?"

"It licked you?" Scott asks, seemingly pissed.

I groan, "Don't remind me of that increasingly disgusting epidemic."

Jackson interrupts us by sitting behind Scott and asking, "Hey, testicle left and right."

They turn around, angry with his nicknames for them.

"What the hell is a kanima?" He asks. Our eyes widen as we turn and gape at him.

* * *

"Paralyzed, from the waist down. Do you know what that feels like?" Jackson interrogates us about the test Badass Alpha had given him last night.

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles says, being a smartass.

I roll my eyes.

"So they think it's Lydia?" I ask.

"They were talking about testing her." Jackson says.

"Jackson!" Finstock yells, slamming a book on my desk. "Have something you want to share with the class?"

"Just, uh…My undying admiration for my coach." Jackson answers.

"Aw, that's really nice of you." Coach Finstock says. Jackson rolls his eyes like it's supposed to be obvious and then Finstock yells, "Not shut up! Shut up!"

We shut up and watch Lydia at the front of the room, writing some language on the board that no ones understands. She gasps as if she's sobbing and turns, the words written all over the board. The same motto written over and over again in different sizes.

"Okay, anyone else want to try answering the question? Maybe in English?" Finstock asks, as Lydia spins around to look at the board, confused.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott asks. stiles takes a picture of the board with his phone and turns to us.

"No, I think it is actually English." He says, showing us a mirrored image with the phrase showing: SOMEONEHELPME written repeatedly.

We all glance back at Lydia, who has her head down in the back of the room, embarrassed about the incident.

* * *

"Look, Diana. You have to help us." Scott says.

"Why? Just because I know your little secret doesn't mean that we're BFFs." I snap.

"Diana, he's going to kill her if she passes." Stiles says. I look at him.

"Derek's really going to murder someone, right." I tell them, unconvincing.

"How do you two know each other anyways?" Scott asks. "Did he bite-"

"He didn't bite me!" I say, a little too loudly. I can see Erica chuckle and roll her eyes at the end of the hallway while she talks to Isaac. I see Isaac staring me down. I furrow my brows at him and he smirks.

"Look, we met a couple times." I tell them.

"Why is he interested in you anyways?" Stiles asks. I glare at him and Scott seems to be doing the same thing.

"Why is anyone interested in you?" I ask. He sighs and mumbles an apology.

"Just help us, okay? Three of us can't handle this alone." Stiles pleads, clasping his hands together. "Please!"

"Fine, but when and where?" I ask, walking into chemistry class with them.

Scott's eyes land on the werewolf duo sitting in the middle of the room.

"I think here and now."

* * *

**Sorry this one is shorter than usual. Computer? Y U no work for me? L(-_-L)**

**Anyways, Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Diana's POV

Scott and Stiles immediately sit next to Lydia, who looks at them and rolls her eyes.

"Einstein once said that two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe." Harris says. I take a seat next to Allison and she looks to Scott, who nods back to Isaac and Erica. Then she looks to me mouthing, "Do you know?"

I nod slightly and Scott nods back to her after she looks at him.

Harris continues, "I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He pats Stiles' shoulder roughly.

Lydia smirks up at the teacher, simply agreeing. I roll my eyes at her.

"And to conquer the idiocy in my class. You are all going to be working together in a round of group experiments."

I hiss under my breath. He had to pick _now _to do this?

"Let's see if indeed two heads are better than one. Or in Stilinski's case, less than one." Harris points out stiles in a matter of humiliating him and then turns to the blonde, "Erica, you take the first station. Everyone else-"

Immediately, almost all of the boys' hands (and a few girls') shoot into the air.

"I didn't ask for volunteers," Harris snaps. "Put your hormonal little hands down."

I scoff. Maybe the class is stupid.

"Start with Ms. Arvin." Harris concludes my never-ending day of bad luck.

We pair up and sit next to each other, following the procedure in silence.

"So you know, huh?" Erica smirks at me.

"Shouldn't you be on some street corner?" I ask. Erica rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"I thought today was your shift." She counters.

Damn, that one backfired.

"You can't kill her." I snap, glaring at her. "Not without proof."

"That's what chemistry is for." Erica smiles deviously. Scott gives me a nervous look from his seat next to Allison.

"And what are you going to say when she starts seizing on the floor? Or, does that just happen to you?" I ask.

Erica glares at me and her eyes glitter with hatred. I smirks and say, "Well, that's not a pretty face."

The bell dings and my next set is next to Scott. Stiles takes the seat next to Lydia. Isaac is left with Erica again and they whisper to each other.

"Be careful." He hisses.

"Why do you care?" I ask him. He looks at me with his big brown doe eyes and says, "Because you're my friend."

I suck in a huge breath. Great, another contact to act to the list.

"Sure whatever," I say, dumping in some chemicals. Scott sighs.

"I mean it." He says before the bell dings again.

He sits next to Erica then and I sit next to Lydia. We remain in silence until she breaks the ice by saying, "Thanks for not telling."

"Of course not." I mumble.

Lydia looks over to Erica and Scott. I follow her line of vision and roll my eyes at Erica, who's sliding her hand up his thigh mockingly.

"Wow, Erica just can't get enough of him." Lydia says. I giggle at her.

"She's kind of a slut now." I mutter. Erica snaps her head to glare at me.

The bell rings and we shift places again. I get the lucky spot next to Isaac.

"So, here is yet again another member of the pro-Lydia fan club." Isaac smirks at me. I roll my shoulders and then turn to him.

"So what's gonna happen to her if she passes?" I ask him. He smiles and looks ahead thoughtfully.

"You know, I asked her out once." He tells me, smiling at me. "But maybe I've set my eyes on another blonde."

"Yeah, don't worry about that. Erica's easy." I say to him. He laughs at my bad joke and then leans in to my ear.

"Try another blonde." He whispers.

And I can't help it, I turn away and smirk to myself, shivers running down my spine.

He smiles to himself proudly and the bell signals our immediate seat changes.

Isaac sits down next to Lydia and then it gets serious.

"Now if you completed the procedure correctly, you should have a crystal." Harris says after I watch them exchange very little words and Isaac holds out a crystal.

"This is the part you're all going to love. You can eat it."

I look over at Stiles and Scott and nearly start to laugh after I see their horribly wrong experiment. Stiles stares at the measuring cup, disgusted that he can eat it.

Scott nods over to Lydia, who holds the crystal in her hands. Liquid drips off almost unnoticed.

Everyone that knows what's going on here looks over nervously and compelled by what will happen next.

Lydia holds the crystal up to her mouth-

"Lydia!" Scott shouts, unable to hold it in any longer.

"What?" Lydia asks, annoyed with his outburst.

Scott looks around and then sits, "Nothing."

Lydia brings the crystal to her lips and bites down.

* * *

I stand in a janitor's closet with Allison, Stiles and Scott.

"What are we going to do?" Allison asks.

"It's not her." Stiles says, refusing to believe his dream girl is a big fat snake.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened."

"It can't be her." Stiles repeats.

"Well, maybe we can convince Derek that it's not her. Or we're going to have to find a way to protect her." Allison points out the obvious.

"I can talk to him." Scott says. "Diana, you have to come with."

"What?" I snap. "Why are you dragging me into this?"

"You're already dragged into this." Scott says, and he's right. "Besides, he trusts you. Remember at the pool."

"The pool?" Allison asks, staring at me.

"Yeah, I was there." I mutter under my breath.

"And Allison, be careful." Scott repeats what he said to me.

"Why?" Allison says. "I can protect myself."

"But you can't heal like I can." Scott says. Stiles and I lean against the wall, watching the couple warn each other.

Allison sighs and digs some kind of crossbow out of her bag and holds it up.

"I can protect myself."

Scott sighs and then says, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison sets down the crossbow and kisses him. Stiles picks it up and then aims it at Scott, who starting to open the door. He pretends to shoot and it whizzes away from the bow towards Scott. He catches it and then stares at Stiles, wide-eyed.

Allison rolls her eyes and spins around.

"Sorry," Stiles says, handing the bow back to Allison.

I sigh and then follow Scott out.

* * *

We come to the lacrosse field and see Boyd standing in the middle of it. I stay behind Scott as he stomps up to him.

"I need to talk to Derek." Scott demands.

Boyd narrows his stance. "Talk to me."

"I'm not going to fight you." Scott tells him.

"Good, cause I'm twice your size." He snaps. He looks over to me and then back to Scott.

"That's true." Scott agrees, walking up to him. He stands face-to-face (or more like face-to-shoulder) and stares up at him, muttering, "Very true."

Boyd smirks and crosses his arms. I make sure to stay a few feet away from the dogs.

They stare off and then leap at each other. Boyd send Scott into the dirt and I step back.

Derek shows up out of thin air and puts a stop to it. Scott stands up.

"She didn't pass the test." Derek says.

I cross my arms and glare at them.

"She's killed people before and she's gonna do it again." He explains. "And next time it's gonna be one of us." Derek looks pointedly at me and I narrow my eyes at him.

"What if you're wrong?" I snap, taking a step closer. He ignores me and turns to Scott.

"She was bitten by an alpha, it's her." Derek says.

"It's not like us!" Scott tells him, glaring daggers.

"But it is!" Derek shoots back.

"How?" I ask him, genuinely curious.

"You two don't know what you're dealing with." Derek says, taking a step towards me and glaring down, since the top of my head only reaches his shoulders. "it happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What do you mean?" I ask him, severely confused. I'm still taking in Merlin the Magic Puppy standing behind me.

'Sometimes the shape you takes reflects the person that you are." he steps back and gives me some space and says, "Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded."

"What if she's different?" Scott asks. "What if there's something inside her that makes her immune?"

"No one's immune," Derek tells him. "I've never seen it or heard of it."

"But what about Jackson?" Scott asks him.

Everyone stays silent.

I can't help but understand why Jackson would want this from what he's told me.

"That's why you tested him, isn't it?" Scott asks. "Because you gave him what he wanted."

Derek stands still and stares at him, not saying anything.

"Peter said the bite either turns you or kills you." Scott interrogates. "You were probably hoping he would die."

I stare at the ground and then back up to see Derek's eyes flash to me quickly and then back to Scott.

"But he didn't do either. And you have no idea why, do you?" Scott asks again.

Derek stands up straighter and glares at him, muttering, "No."

"I have a theory," Scott tells him. I want to add why he would be right this time but he continues and says, "Lydia's Immune and somehow she passed it onto him."

A little green monster called Jealousy wells up inside me, but I shut it down.

"You know I'm right." Scott says.

Doubt begins to show in his eyes as he shouts, "No!"

I step up closely to him and yell, "You can't kill her!"

"I can't let her live!" He yells back to me. He heaves a sigh and looks up from me and back to Scott and says, "You two know that."

Scott stares at him and says, "I was hoping I could convince you but then again, I wasn't too sure about it."

Derek gives him a flat look and then begins to walk away. Boyd glances back at us and then follows the leader.

* * *

I pull up to Scott's house and knock on the door.

"It's me." I say. I hear at least three locks and a chair pull out from the door and Stiles opens it gingerly, ushering me inside.

I see Jackson has joined Team Save-Lydia we stare at each other, turning away after a few seconds of soul-searching.

"Diana? Can I talk to you?" Jackson asks. He doesn't wait for me to answer has he pulls me along and up the stairs.

"I'm going to read." Lydia says, rolling her eyes and walking away.

I follow him into Scott's room and then cross my arms, staring at him expectantly.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You know about them, don't you? About Scott?" He demands, stepping closer to me.

I sigh and look away, "Yes."

"Did you take my tape?" Jackson asks suddenly.

"Tape?" I ask, utterly confused. "What tape?"

"You knew what was happening to me and you edited it out!" Jackson shouts at me.

"Edited what?" I ask, stepping back.

"You know." Jackson says. "I can hear you lying."

I know he's talking about my heartbeat, but it's not because I'm lying to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I don't know if you were trying to protect me or-"

"I didn't do anything to your precious little tape!" I snap at him. "Why do you always accuse me of everything?"

"I never said-"

"You always do!" I tell him, stabbing my finger into his chest accusingly. "You blamed me for your parents, you blamed me for not being there! I was always there for you, why can't you see that?"

The word vomit spews out of me as I yell at him for everything I think he did wrong during our relationship.

He stares at me, dumbfounded and murmurs, "Diana…"

"Maybe that's why we never worked out." I say. "Maybe we're just too different and-"

"Diana." Jackson says, gently pulling my face towards his. He stares at me for what seems like a lifetime with an unfathomable expression.

And I can't wait any longer. I pull his neck and kiss him on the mouth. He runs his tongue up my throat and then back to my lips, kissing me hungrily.

We go into a pattern of deep, longing kisses and I close my eyes, relishing in his taste.

Breaking wood pierces my ears and I snap my head around.

"What was that?" I ask. I squeeze Jackson's hand and then leave to find out what's wrong.

I spin around the corner and Find Allison.

"Go find Lydia, they're here." She warns me. I nod and run around the house and find Lydia looking around the corner and her eyes land on me.

"What's happening?" Lydia asks, looking scared as a deer.

I come up with the quickest lie I can. "Someone's trying to break in, come on." I say, grabbing her arm and leading her upstairs into Scott's room again.

"Jackson?" I whisper, looking around. He's no where to be found and I run into Scott's bathroom, pulling Lydia inside and locking it behind me.

"Where is everyone?" She asks me. I look to her and then say, "Stay here. I'm going to go check."

She grabs my arm and says, "Don't leave me here."

I put a hand on hers comfortingly. "Nothing's going to happen to you. Okay? Call the police and I'll come back."

Lydia nods and then whips out her phone as I run out and find Erica lying on the floor with a small arrow in her hand, liquid leaking from it. I look down at her and she looks up, a scowl on her face. I can tell she's trying to move her muscles but she fails. I tilt my head back and walk past her.

I run into Isaac, who throws me against the wall, his eyes lighting up gold. He holds up his hand, nails looking like daggers. I stare at him, terrified and his face softens slightly and he lowers his hand, his grip on my throat slacking.

Scott comes and pushes him away throwing him outside along with Erica, who lies on the grass, the toxin still paralyzing her nervous system.

I step outside with the trio, staring at Derek who glares at Scott with Boyd beside him like a little guard dog.

"I'm starting to see why you keep refusing me, Scott." Derek says, "You're not an omega, you're an alpha…of your own pack."

But Derek can't give out compliments without completely demolishing them after.

He smirks, "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott tells him. Derek shoots his head towards the road, where sirens echo up ahead.

I look up and see a giant lizard on the roof. I tug on Scott's sleeve.

"What?" He asks me.

I gulp as everyone turns their eyes towards the inhuman thing making snarling sounds at us. Everyone stares up petrified while Derek glares at the monster.

It slinks away and jumps from the roof.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia snaps from the porch.

"It's Jackson." Scott murmurs.

I freeze and stare off at it. At what could be Jackson Whittemore.

How much worse could this day be?

* * *

**i would like to thank you guys for reviewing!**

**And if Allison hurts Derek in tomorrows episode, i will die! (not literally)**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Diana's POV

After I find out about Jackson being the freaking walking homicidal snake, I don't take it too well.

I sit in my car and smack my hands against the wheel multiple times, shouting some very colorful words. I end with, "Goddamn-" Not a very nice word, "hell!"

I sigh and watch Derek drive away in his rockin' Camaro and decide to follow. He speeds down the road, apparently not noticing me driving behind him in his murderous haze (which I'm assuming he's in after thinking about Lydia being the kanima). He stops his car and jumps out, following something. I stop and hop out, looking after him.

I see the kanima turn the corner and Derek takes after him. I run after them and come into an alleyway. I remember being here after I had to pick up Leo one night from his crap-ass drug affairs.

It's empty and I spin around, hissing, "Derek!"

Hands wrap around me and pull me into the shadows.

Derek's facing me with his face contorted like Scott's. His features are more animal-like and his eyes are blazing red. I can see his teeth are sharpened to fangs when he half whispers/half shouts at me, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I yank away from him and start to open my big mouth, but instead I see the kanima over his shoulder, on all fours and ready to strike. His eyes blaze a reptilian gold in the darkness.

"Derek!" I shout, pulling him over to the side. The kanima jumps over us and lands on his hands and feet a few feet ahead of us.

Derek shoves me behind him and hisses, "Run!"

I do as I'm told and run as fast as I can away from the scene and behind a dumpster, so I can watch the brawl.

Derek kicks him in the chest, flipping over like a ninja. The kanima stumbles but charges at him again. He dips to the side as Derek throws his fist at him, making Derek break an arch.

The kanima throws him to the ground, his claws above his head, ready to kill.

On instinct, I grab the small pocketknife I keep and throw it at him.

I cringe as it hits him right in the eye socket. It squeals and stumbles back, pulling the knife from its eye. It gives Derek enough time to get up and regain his sense of power.

As blonde as I am, I race forward quickly and grab my knife, in case I need to hit it again. I stare at it and it seems as if its eye has already healed.

Derek growls and I can't help but think of a very angry dog.

I reach it and then Derek drags me back behind the dumpster, an arm around my waist, holding my arms against me and his hand over my mouth. He whispers, "Don't say a word." I nod and he lets go of me. I crouch down next to him give him a confused look.

"Kanima?" I mouth mutely. Derek shakes his head as his features die down to a less cannibalistic state.

"Hunters," he mouths back to me. I nod and look around the corner, hearing loud gunshots echo. I see a man shooting the kanima with a gun, letting out an entire clip.

Derek pulls me back, his face almost completely human now, and whispers to me, "Get out."

"Derek-"

"Now!" He growls at me. I bite my lip and nod as he runs towards the kanima.

As you already know, I'm blonde. So I do the stupid thing and run after him, only to hit Stiles' head and fall on my butt. Stiles' lands on his, too and then groans.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping Jackson," I mutter back, standing up. Stiles rubs his head and then looks at me.

"Fine, then come on." He says, shoving me towards a building. I recognize it as The Jungle. A, ahem, men's only club that Leo had shown Danny about a year back.

"What is he doing here?" I ask, once we catch up to Scott.

"About to kill someone!" Scott says back, panicking.

"We get that," I tell him.

"You should be at home." Scott tells me. I cross my arms.

"Am I really the one you need to keep in the dark. I already know about you and your little puppy friends."

"They're not exactly my friends." Scott grumbles. I roll my eyes at him.

"Well, you need my help anyways. Jackson's not going to listen to any of you." I tell them. Scott looks at me and nods.

"You're right, I mean he obviously trusts you after you two made out upstairs," he turns to glare at me, "_in my room_."

"I didn't know he was a snake, alright?" I tell him. Stiles shoves his hands in his pockets, not wanting to get in the middle of this. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Scott mutters, but its unconvincing.

"How did he pass the test anyways?" Scott asks. Stiles shrugs.

"That's the thing." Stiles answers, "How _did_ he pass the test?"

"Maybe it's like an either or thing." I tell them. They give me confused looks. "When's the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson," Stiles answer catching on. "You said you couldn't catch his scent, Scott."

"I don't think he has one." Scott says, nervously.

"Uh, guys." Stiles says, looking up. We look up with him and see a tail disappear inside the building. "Did you see that?"

We nod and then give each other nervous looks.

"We have to get inside," Scott says.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious!" I tell him, throwing my arms in the air. Scott gives me a glare and I turn to Stiles. "Any ideas?"

"I know what he's after!" Scott peeps up.

"What?" Stiles asks, "Did you smell something?"

"Yeah," Scott says, "Armani."

"Armani?" I ask, then I look around the corner and see Danny walking inside.

* * *

We sneak into the club with a locked door that Scott had knocked down with his superpowers.

Strobe lights flash, neon lights flutter from a disco ball.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude!" Scott lets out. "I think we're in a gay club!"

"Nothing gets past those teen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles asks. We turn and see a group of drag queens stroking his face and fawning over him. I have to snort at him.

We take a seat at the bar and Stiles says, "Three beers!"

"IDs," Says the bartender. We take them out and he laughs at them, "How about three cokes?"

"Roman cokes!" Stiles yelps. "Yeah!"

The bartender looks at him and Stiles starts spasm-ing to the music and says to him, "That's alright! I'm driving anyway."

I roll my eyes at him and the bartender asks Scott, "Your girlfriend?"

"No, uh…" he looks at me and I look away, embarrassed about the question. He finishes, "She likes guys!"

"Oh, God." I mutter, dropping my face in my hands. The bartender chuckles and walks away.

Another blonde, shirtless bartender hands us plastic cups with straws and tells us, "Already paid for."

He nods his head back and then the man he's referring to gives Scott a flirty smile. He smirks over at Stiles and me and then Stiles says, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Scott defends.

"Yeah, but your face did."

Scott rolls, his eyes with a knowing smirk.

"I found Danny!" Stiles says, I look over to see Danny dancing with a shirtless dude and I suddenly wish that all the guys here weren't gay.

"I found Jackson." Scott says.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

Scott holds up his hand and reveals his claws.

"Works for me." Stiles says, running off to find Danny.

"If you hurt him," I begin.

"I'm not going to hurt your stupid boyfriend!" Scott says, his eyes flashing amber. Then he sighs, "Sorry."

"S'okay." I mutter. He nods and then runs off to find Jackson.

I run out into the sea of guys and start to yell, "Danny? Jackson!"

Smoke starts to fill up the room and a thud sounds over the music. I look over and see that Jackson's dropping bodies on the floor. One by one, like a horror movie, they fall and start to convulse. Like they're having a muscle spasm.

"Jackson!" I yell. I hear Scott yell the same thing.

"No, don't!" He screams. I look over and see red eyes light up through the mist. Derek, all morphed into an animal, slices his claws down the kanima's chest.

"Derek!" I scream. "Jackson!"

I look around and someone grabs my arm, pulling me out of the smoke and into a parking lot.

"Scott! Where's Jackson?"

"I don't…" He trails off and then I see black blood dripped onto the ground.

I hear a rough cough and Jackson behind a car.

"Jackson!" I yell, running to his side. Scott kneels down beside me. I only look at his torso and up to avoid his man parts.

Stiles stumbles out and then stares at us.

"What do we with him now?" Scott asks.

* * *

We decided to lug him over to Stiles' jeep. We load him inside and I put a blanket over him. I sit in the back with his head on my lap and the rest of him covered up in a wool blanket.

Scott climbs in the jeep with me and Stiles and says, "The rest of them are fine."

"Great." I mutter. I roll the blanket down and look at Jackson's chest, which is entirely healed already. Not a drop of blood is to be found. I pull the blanket over him.

"Let's just get out of here before my dad shows up." Stiles tells us.

As if on cue, his father's car pulls up, red, white and blue a flashing.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Stiles throws his hands and starts to panic. "Could this get any worse!"

"Mm, hmm." Jackson mumbles, his eyes fluttering.

"That was rhetorical!" Stiles yells at him.

"Go talk to him!" I tell Stiles. He rolls his eyes and gets out to go talk to his dad.

"Mm, what?" Jackson mumbles again.

"Shh, Jackson." I tell him, "Be quiet."

"But, what we…"

"Jackson, be quiet. Okay?" I ask.

Scott looks back, "Make him shut up."

"What do you want me to do? Hit him?"

"If it helps."

"Scott!" I whine.

"Diana." He shoots back. Jackson starts to sit up.

"Diana? What's going-"

"Jackson," I plead, tugging on his shoulders to make him lie down.

"Mm…" He closes his eyes and leans down in my lap again. I sigh in relief as Stiles climbs back in.

"Okay, I know what we can do with him."

"Is it illegal?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, definitely." Stiles answers.

"Aw, crap." I mutter, looking down at him.

* * *

**The website is being dumb and the episodes don't exactly load right, so I may be a little slower on the later chapters. **

**I really appreicate reviews! :P**

**Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Diana's POV

I stand by the tree with Stiles and Scott.

"What are we going to do when he wakes up?" I ask them, leaning back and hitting my head against the trunk. My life had taken a turn for the worst.

"I don't know," Scott admits.

"Does he know he's the kanima?" I ask.

"I don't know." He repeats.

"How do we explain this to him?"

"I don't know!" Scott snaps at me. "I don't have all the answers."

"His dad's a lawyer, Scott." I tell him, "We can't screw this up any more than we already have!"

"I know that."

"Well, you know something for once. That's nice." I mutter. Scott turns to glare at me.

"It's not my fault your little boyfriend is a homicidal, supernatural, psychotic snake!"

I jerk back like he'd slapped me. Was he really entitled to say that when his girlfriend was supposed to kill him?

I sigh, "Whatever, Scott. You can handle this on your own. I'm going to school."

"Who's going to stay here with Jackson?" Stiles pipes up from behind us, shoving Jackson's phone in his pocket.

Scott and I exchange glances and then look back at Stiles. He gapes back at us.

"No," He mutters. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Stiles!" Scott pleads. Stiles shakes his head.

"What if he shifts and murders me? To death?" Stiles shouts at us.

"STILES! MCCALL!" We hear Jackson yell from the van. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

We all lean back into the trees awkwardly and then I turn to Stiles.

"I'll stay until lunch and you come back and watch him, got it?" I say.

Stiles groans and tilts his head back, whining, "Fine!"

"Thank you!" I tell him. "Give me his phone."

Stiles digs it out of his pocket and then hands it to me. "I'll be here around noon."

"Got it," I say, shoving the phone into my own pocket. "Don't be late for school, go."

They run off and leave me to fend for myself. I sigh.

Men.

"MCCALL!"

I roll my eyes and get ready for a storm.

Sighing, I make my towards the van and roll my shoulders, expecting a fight. When I open the door, I see a surprised Jackson. Then he glares at me.

"What the hell is going on?" he demands, tugging at the chains nailed to the floor, holding him in place.

"Jackson, we have to talk about something," I tell him. He hits his head on the wall of the van.

"Really? And this was the way to do it?" He asks.

"Well, chaining you up in the van seemed to be the only way for you to sit and listen." I tell him. I sit down on the metal bench and think about how to come out and tell him.

* * *

"I'm the kanima?" Jackson questions. "And I have scales? Like a fish?"

"Well…more like a snake." I tell him. "Look, I know you don't believe me. And-"

"Of course I don't believe you!" Jackson yells. "Are you freaking high? Or on drugs? Like your brother?"

I glare at him and give him my best murderous look. He leans back, annoyed.

"And you have toxin, that paralyzes people from the neck down." We glare at each other and I add, "And a tail."

"Can that do anything?" He snaps at me.

"Not that I'm aware of," I tell him, an edge to my voice.

We have a stare-down and don't say anything for a long time. Eventually, he backs down and leans back, closing his eyes and taking this all in. I cross my arms smugly, asking, "Any other questions?"

He sits up and glares at me. "Can I use the tail to strangle your little buddies?"

"Why don't you use it to strangle yourself, dumb ass?"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Stiles asks, opening the door. He looks at me, "Does he believe you yet?"

"Of course not!" Jackson hollers, pulling on his chains and making motions to strangle the kid. "You're both on drugs!"

"Whatever!" I shout, standing up and stomping out of the van like a child. "He's your problem now!"

I slam the door and leave Jackson to Stiles. I take a shaky breath and shake my head.

"Dumb ass."

* * *

I sit down at fifth period and Sami jumps into the spot next to me.

"Where have you been?" Sami asks me, "You missed half the day!"

"I know," I murmur to her under my breath.

"You've been really spacey and ignoring me for the past couple days." She points out, "Seriously, what's going on with you?"

I rub my temple and look at her. I have been ignoring her and I never ignore Sami.

"Look, I know I've been tripping out lately and I'm sorry. I've just been having family troubles."

She nods, "Leo?"

I blow some hair out of my face and lie, "Yeah, Leo."

Sami leans back and stretches, "I understand."

And those two words make me feel even worse than before.

* * *

I make it through the end of the day and run into Isaac.

"Diana," he smirks, "Always a pleasure."

"Ditto," I tell him sarcastically. "Isaac, I'm not exactly in the mood after your little rampage with your boss last night."

He laughs, "My boss?"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, exactly. Thanks for agreeing."

He scoffs to himself. "I'm just looking for some answers."

"About what?"

"About the kanima." Isaac finishes. "I don't exactly care for it but," he gives me an amused look and continues, "'The Boss' wants me to ask around."

I give a small, mocking laugh to him, "Well, go ask someone else."

He grabs my arm and pulls me along with him, "Well, maybe you should answer."

I glare at him and yank my arm away. "I don't know anything about it."

Isaac smiles at me and says, "You're lying."

"Am I?" I ask.

"Yes." Isaac tell me. I sigh and look over his shoulder and see a camera on the wall.

"So are you going to take out the claws on camera?" I ask, arrogantly. My mood was so off today.

He turns and then glares back at me. He smiles at me.

"You're not exactly the stereotypical blonde, are you?"

I smile back, "Not exactly."

He looks me up and down and says, "I'll ask again later."

I stare after him as he strolls away. I can't help thinking about how much better he looks with the alpha bite. And the leather jacket.

Man, do I love leather jackets.

* * *

I stand by our new change of land after we find out that the cops know about it.

Stupid Stiles doesn't know how to text a stupid cover-up.

I blank out on most of the conversation, thinking about how Jackson feels. I mean, it's not everyday you get locked up in a prisoner van and get told that you're a giant snake that likes to murder people.

"You said that it only goes after murderers, right?" Scott asks Stiles.

"Yeah, but I don't know about you three but I haven't murdered anyone lately." Stiles says.

"Know thy enemy." Allison murmurs under her breath. We all look at her confused. "Just something my grandfather said."

I shrug and turn back to the interesting part.

"Are you sure it was trying to kill you?" Scott asks. "It didn't do anything to us, it just left."

"That's true," Allison says, "It just went right by us."

"Well, it was waiting for us to get out of the pool." I tell them. Stiles nods in agreement.

"And it hates water," Stiles adds. "Ironically, it burns its scaly ass."

I roll my eyes and Scott says, "What if it was trying to keep you in?"

Stiles and I look at each other and he says, "Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

"Well, what do we do about Jackson? He doesn't believe any of us." I ask.

"I still suggest we kill him." Stiles says. Scott glares at him.

"We're not killing him," He says. "We're going to help him."

"How? How do we possibly help him?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know," Scott admits. "But we have to or no one will. Remember when I tried to kill you ,Stiles?"

"I Still have the nightmares, but yes." Stiles agrees.

"Well, I had someone to stop me. Jackson…he has no one. No one."

"That's his own fault." Stiles says.

"It doesn't matter," I tell him. "No one deserves that. He doesn't even know what he's doing."

"We're going to help him." Scott says.

"I will, too." Allison agrees.

I stand back after our conversation and stare at Allison and Scott talking. I can't catch any of their conversation but something wells up inside me.

Allison.

Something about her just sets me off. I just wanna, like…punch her in the face for some reason.

"You doing okay?" Stiles asks me.

"What?" I look at him, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you just found out that your boyfriend turns into a reptile." Stiles says, leaning against the van. "You're not going crazy yet?"

"Not yet." I mumble. I straighten up and add, "And he's NOT my boyfriend."

Stiles holds his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say."

I sigh and lean back. Then Stiles surprises me by asking, "Hey, you know your friend, Sami?"

"No, Stiles. She's a stranger to me." I tell him, jokingly.

"Oh, ha, ha." Stiles says, "But I'm serious. Is she like…seeing anybody?"

I smirk at him. "Why? Got a crush?"

"No!" Stiles defends. "Just asking. Curious, that's all."

"Okay, Stiles." I smile, leaning against the van again. "Whatever you say."

* * *

**So excited for tomorrow's episode! But I'm so sad because the season only has two episodes left. :(**

**Season three better come fast! (Plus season three is getting twenty-four episodes! Boo-yah!)**

**Anyways, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Diana's POV

"What do you mean, 'He got out'?" I ask into the phone.

"I mean, that, he got out and he went to the station." Stiles sighs, "You have to come to."

"He told on us?" I ask, tossing my bag over my shoulder and jumping on my motorcycle.

"Yup, and now…my father is requesting your presence."

"he's there, isn't he?" I ask.

"Uh…yeah." He answers. "Just get here quick. He already called your house."

"He called my house?" I ask, groaning. "I'll be there quick."

"Yeah, so hurry up. We still have to talk about the lizards…for school." He tells me.

"Nice cover-up." I comment, hanging up and putting on my helmet.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Scott, Stiles, and I are sitting in the questioning room of the police station while Sheriff Stilinski reads us our rights and restraining order.

Mental notes:

**Fifty feet away from the guy, (Already trying to do that)**

**Do not touch,**

**Do not speak to, **

**Do not harass, **

**Do not even look at him if possible.**

I nod and stay silent as Leo stands behind me with Ms. McCall. Jackson's' father, Mr. Whittemore, (Esquire, I might add), stares at us smugly, disapproving of our existence.

"What about class?" Stiles asks.

"You will attend school while trying to keep a fifty-foot distance." The Sheriff answers.

"What if we have to go to the bathroom at the same time?" Stiles asks. "And there's only two stalls, right next to each other-"

"Go find another one, or hold it." I snap at him, which earns me the parental badge of, Shut up, kid.

"Got it," Stiles nods, sinking down.

We're all dragged out into the hallway, where Leo scolds me and orders me to follow him.

"You're lucky that I answered the phone before Mom," he tells me. I sigh and look down, ashamed.

"I know," I mutter. "Did you tell her?"

"No," Leo tells me. He snaps his brown eyes on me. "But if this ever happens again, she will know about it."

"Okay," I tell him. I look up and notice his eyes are still bloodshot. "You're not on drugs again, are you?" I whisper, making sure no one hears me.

"Diana, don't turn this around on me." He snaps.

"But, Leo, you know what he said-"

"Diana!" Leo tries to shut me up. "Go home."

I slump my shoulders and nod, "Alright."

I put my helmet on and ride home to find mom sleeping on the couch. Reruns of Oprah are playing on the screen. I shut it off and grab a blanket, laying it over her.

I climb up the stair, strip off my clothes and take a shower.

While the hot water runs over me, I begin to think about what I ever saw in Jackson.

* * *

_I sat down behind the school and leaned my head against the wall. Another call from the cops, that's not very rare for Leo. _

"_You alright?" Asked a guy from above me. I looked up and brushed my eyes, angry that someone saw me like that. _

"_I'm fine, just leave me alone," I lashed at him. He sat down beside me anyway. _

"_You're that one chick who's dad died, right?" He asked me. "Diana…Alvin, right?" _

"_Arvin," I corrected him quietly. He took a bottle of vodka out of his bag. _

"_You know, sometimes it helps to drink," he mocked me, waving the bottle in front of me. I stare at him. "But it's even better not to drink alone." _

"_You're really cocky, aren't you?" I asked. He smirked at me, taking a sip of the bottle. _

"_Very," he answered, handing me the bottle. "I'm Jackson Whittemore. Captain of the lacrosse team." _

"_Really?" I mocked him right back, taking a sip of vodka. I'd never had any before, so almost threw it back up after the first big sip. _

"_Don't drink too much," he laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him, holding down my liquor. _

"_I don't want anymore anyways," I told him, shoving the bottle back to him. "It's gross." _

"_Because , you're a girl," Jackson said, "who's never had a drink of this in her life." _

_I glare at him and, just to prove a point, grab the bottle and take a huge gulp. I could feel the bile rising in my throat, but I shove it back down. _

_Jackson laughed at me then, smirking at me arrogantly. For a moment, it was a big turn-on. Some of the lacrosse players wave him over, calling his name. _

"_I've got to go practice," Jackson smirked at me. I smiled back and nodded. _

"_Well, you are the captain," I told him. _

_He actually smiled at me then ran off, joining his group of teammates. _

* * *

I jump out and dry off, wrapping the towel around me.

Tomorrow was going to be _very_ different.

* * *

"So, someone's controlling him?" I ask, rummaging through the books to draw attention away from us.

Scott nods while Stiles says, "Yes, the teacher got it wrong. It says 'Master'."

"So, when's Allison coming?" I ask.

"She'll be here," Scott says.

"She better make it quick." I grumble.

"What?" Scott asks. I look at him confused and he adds, "What happened, you don't like her?"

"Not really," I mumble. Scott gives me an astonished look and Stiles smirks saying, "Jealous?"

"No, she just…well, I just don't like her." I mutter. Scott rolls his eyes and says, "It's Allison, it's impossible not to like her."

"Not really, dumb ass." I tell him. He glares at me and then someone interrupts us.

"Who don't you like?"

Speak of the devil.

"That teacher," I cover up. "She lied, I tell you. Lied."

Allison smiles and rolls her eyes at me. I roll my eyes to myself and hope no one notices.

"That's all Lydia could translate," Allison tells us, handing us a tablet with the translations on the side in yellow. "Trust me, she was very confused."

"What did you tell her?" Scott asks.

"That we were part of an inline gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison answers. I have to give her some respect for coming up with something so quickly.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles tells us.

Allison's poker face comes up and she responds, "Oh…great."

I roll my eyes at her and hold up my fist for a fist bump, saying, "Awesome." He beams at me and bumps my fist. "You know, Sami plays games like that."

Stiles gives me a look and his eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"But Stiles is right about the murderers," Allison says, which triggers a fist in the air from Stiles and a silent, "YES!"

She goes on, "It was used as a weapon of vengeance. There's this story in there about this South-American priest who uses it to kill criminals in his village."

"So its not all bad," Stiles says, trying to look on the bright side.

Allison murders the bright side by finishing, "Until the bond became strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad, all very, very bad." Stiles says.

"Well, the kanima's supposed to be a werewolf but it can't until-"

"It resolves all that manifested it." Scott finishes, reading the translations.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could've used a few thousand hours of therapy, I could have told you that myself." Stiles says.

"Agreed." I mutter.

"So, what if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asks. "His real parents."

"You dated him!" Stiles says to me, "Do you know what happened to them?"

I sigh, "No, we never talked about anything like that."

"Damn," Stiles groans. "What about Lydia?"

"He was always more in depth with her." I tell them. "I even saw him cry once when they got in a fight."

Stiles tries to suppress a laugh and looks back up saying, "Sorry, its not funny."

"Just like my hamster." I growl at him. He throws his arms in the air.

"I didn't know!"

"Hamsters don't survive microwaves, Stiles!" I yell at him.

"It was an experiment!"

"Guys!" Scott snaps at us. "Shut up about hamster for a second."

"We'll have to talk to Jackson." Scott finishes.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself."

"Allison.," Scott begins to whine. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You have a make-up exam to take." Allison tells him. Stiles and I nod in agreement. "I can take care of myself."

"If something happens to you while I'm taking a make-up test, someone's going to have to take care of me." Scott tells her. "Look, if he does anything. Just run."

"Like what?" Allison asks, getting annoyed with his complaining about her safety. I begin to get annoyed, too. How whipped was he?

"Anything, weird or strange or-"

"Anything evil!" Stiles says, shoving his face through the shelf. Allison shoves his face back and he recomposes himself after falling on me.

"I'll talk to Lydia," I say. "She's probably still mad at you, Stiles."

"Yeah, she still doesn't believe about the pool thing." he mutters, scratching the back of his head.

We move onto our routes.

* * *

"Hey, Lydia!" I yell, trying to catch up with her. She keeps walking, ignoring me. "Lydia!"

I jump in front of her and say, "Hey, Lydia! Um.. I was wondering if you knew anything about what happened to Jacksons' parents?" I shrug, trying to act innocent. "You know, just for…stuff."

"I'm not supposed to tell." she snaps at me. "Besides, hasn't he told you?"

"No, maybe it's because he loved you more than he did me." I ask, trying to flatter her into it.

She gives me a weird look and I begin to realize how she could have taken that the wrong way.

"I mean emotionally." I add.

"Maybe he did." She says, snootily. "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Well, you can tell me!" I tell her. "Come on, we can…whine about what a bad kisser he was!"

"You know and I know, Jackson Whittemore was not a bad kisser." Lydia says. "Well, not the worst."

"Alright, but we could be BFFs. You know, brag about how we were too good for him." I say. "Lydia, please. You owe me one."

She looks at me and sighs. "Look, you're going to have to ask Jackson yourself. But I don't mind about the BFF thing." She smiles at me and says, "He'll tell you anyways. He obviously liked you more."

I can the hurt in her eyes and say, "Lydia, he still likes you. I can totally tell. Just be patient about it."

Lydia looks up at me and says, "Really?"

"Yeah, totally." I tell her. "Besides, You can do so much better than him though."

She smiles at me and says, "His parents are dead now."

I nod, it helps with the thing a bit more. "Thanks."

She smiles at me and walks away.

I begin running off and see Stiles chasing Erica down the hall.

"It's him, isn't it?" Erica asks him.

"You told her!" I exclaim to him.

"He didn't have to, because you already did." Erica smirks at me.

"Damn," I mutter to myself. Epic fail.

"The test didn't work but it's still him." She says to herself. "It's Jackson."

Stiles and I look at each other, worried about it now that Derek knows.

* * *

"Look, Derek can't know about this," I tell her. "Not yet."

"Yeah, just because you got the alpha-bite-makeover doesn't mean you get to go around destroying people." Stiles scolds her.

"Why not?" Erica suddenly whips her curls around her face and turns to us. "That's all anyone ever did to me," Erica laughs to herself and says, "I used to have to have the worst crush in the world on you."

"Him?" I ask, pointing to Stiles, who stares at her dumbfounded.

"Yeah, him, you, Stiles." She tells him, staring directly at him. "And you never once noticed me," she sees him look ing over her shoulder confused. I follow his line of vision and I mask on a face of confusion myself. Erica, obviously annoyed with us, finishes, "Just like you're not noticing me right now."

"Erica…" I say, nodding over her shoulder. She turns and furrows her brows at water pools up under the door to the locker-room.

Scott gets thrown out and Jackson throws himself on top of him, a whirlwind of fists and beatings.

"Scott!"

"Stop!" I yell as Erica grabs Jackson and holds him against the wall while he squirms in rage. Stiles pulls Scott off the floor and restrains him as well.

"Knock it off right now!" Booms Harris from behind us. He stalks up at yells, "What the hell is going on?"

Allison, Scott, Stiles, Erica, Jackson and I all look at each other, asking each other what we should do.

No one answers and Matt interrupts by saying, "You dropped this," and handing the tablet to Allison. She takes it and Harris says, "Detention," he swings his arm around, finger pointing at all seven of us. "All of you, three o' clock."

Might as well have banished us to hell.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! Did you guys see Monday night's episode? No words can describe how much Allison made me mad, but I hope she comes back to the light side before Scott gets his heart broken like Derek did. And I totally ship Boyd and Erica! 3 Plus, Gerard better not hurt Stiles!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Scott's POV

"I'm gonna kill him," I seethe. Stiles holds up his hands trying to calm me down while I glare at Jackson.

"No, you're going to find out who controls him and then help save him." Stiles tries to reason. I shake my head and say, "No, you're right, let's kill him."

Stiles sighs, but I can't help it. He almost hurt Allison and was on top of her, _naked_.

"hey, what if it's Matt?" Stiles asks. "I mean, the whole thing just comes back to him. The video!"

"He's the one who helped Jackson get the missing footage." I tell him, once I've calmed down. I didn't care anyways, I was still going to tear him apart and make a snake skin belt.

I look at Diana and Erica, who sit and talk quietly, seeming to get along well enough not to kill each other.

_Snake skin belt_, my wolf whispers longingly. _Below the belt…Only the belt_.

I shake my head. I had been getting better at controlling my wolf urges, but they always seem to creep up on me at the strangest times.

I still can't help wondering about her. Even Isaac seems to hit on her, though she shoves him away.

"It's Matt, I'm telling you. He used the footage to lure the suspicion away from himself." Stiles insists.

I give him a look and say, "You just don't like him."

"I don't know, the guy just bugs me." Stiles caves, "Just look at his face."

I turn and look at Matt, who's offering potato chips to Jackson. I turn back to him and ask, "Any other ideas?"

"Uh…" Stiles points his finger around the room. "Diana? I mean, sure, she helped us. But that thing didn't even hurt her."

"It's not Diana." I tell him, my wolf getting mad that he even mentioned it.

"It licked her face!" Stiles says. "Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Maybe that's because of Jackson." I tell him. "I mean, they dated and…and made out on my bed."

"Yeah," Stiles says. "I don't get that at all."

We turn our heads to Jackson, who seems to have a panic attack. He holds his head and makes a strangled sound.

Good, the dumb tool.

"I'm fine," Jackson tells Mr. Harris. "I just need some water."

Jackson rushes out and begin to fear he's changing. But then again, I hate him and the teacher that follows him out saying, "No one leaves their seats."

As soon as he leaves, Stiles and I make our way to Erica and Diana.

"What do you know about Jackson's parents?" Stiles questions.

"Car accident," Erica answers. "My dad works for the insurance agency. Every time Jackson drives by in his Porsche, my dad makes a comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

"Wait, not only is he rich now, but he'll be even richer when he turns eighteen?" Stiles asks.

"There's something deeply wrong with that." Diana comments, propping herself up on her elbows. I make sure to drag my eyes away from her. I can see Erica smirking at me, probably sensing the arousal my wolf is experiencing.

"Can you tell us anything else?" I ask.

She opens her laptop and starts typing. Stiles looks over her shoulder at the screen.

"My dad keeps everything. I'm sure he has something about it in his Email." Erica says. "Aren't you still with that Argent girl over there?" Erica asks, saying Allison's name with disdain.

"Why?" I ask, since she already knows the answer.

She smirks at me and then flickers her gaze over to Diana, who eyes her curiously.

"Yeah, I don't like her." Diana says, sighing.

"At least we agree on one thing." Erica mutters. "There, found it."

"What does it say?" I ask her.

"Uh, patients arrived DOA," Erica tells us. "Estimated time of death, 9:14 on June 15th, 1995."

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th," Diana pipes up. I start to get mad after Jackson arrives back at the library, looking at Diana curiously.

"_Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office_." Comes the intercom.

Allison looks at me worriedly and I look back at her and then to the girls and Stiles.

"Well, better go." Diana tells me after we all give each other confused looks. I nod and head off.

Diana's POV

After Scott leaves, Mr. Harris stands up. We begin to stand up as well and he starts to laugh.

"Oh, I guess you thought that…" He chuckles again. "Yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are," he pats the books on the carts, "Until you are done with the re-shelving."

I huff and sit back down as he walks away, clearly pleased with himself. Brat.

Scott comes back about ten books later looking shaken up and paler than usual.

"We have to reshelf." Stiles tells him. His reaction is similar to mine and then he starts to ask about Jackson.

"What does that mean?" He asks after a confusing word.

"It means they had to pull him out of her dead body by C-section." Stiles says. I still shudder at the thought. No wonder he's always been cold.

I grab a couple books with Erica and we head over to the fiction section.

"You know, it's funny." She starts, "Almost the entire male population of the pack has a hankering for your sexual positions."

I nearly choke on my own tongue, "What?"

Erica smirks at me and then mutters, "All the guys want you. That aren't human anyways."

I swallow nervously, "All?" That's like, four guys.

"I can even smell it on Derek when you're around." Erica chuckles. "It's quite hilarious, if you actually look at their faces from time to time."

I roll my eyes, "Oh God."

Erica laughs and goes to reshelf more books. I peek over the books and through the shelf at Jackson and Matt. Jackson holds his head and then Matt asks, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, fine." Jackson says, throwing the book into the self.

I walk back over to Scott and Stiles, who are now talking with Allison.

"So, what was it?" Scott asks.

"Well, the word all over the report is inconclusive." Stiles tells them.

"You mean his parents could have been murdered?" I gape.

"Well, it would fall in line with the kanima legend." Allison comments.

"But for Jackson or the person controlling him?" Stiles asks.

"We have to talk to him," Scott says, starting around the self. "We have to tell him."

"He's not going to believe us!" Allison hisses.

Scott goes silent and I look over to see him walking towards an open book on the floor.

My instincts scream that this is a warning sign that clearly says: **RUN**.

"What is it?" I ask. I edge my way towards Scott and see him kneel down next to Matt, who's passed out on the floor with a cut at the back of his neck. I sink down next to them.

"Where's Jackson?" I whisper. Scott shakes his head and his eyes turn amber.

All of a sudden, books are flying, lights are exploding and Scott's holding my head down, covering my neck.

He looks up with fangs and wolf eyes, looking across the room and yelling, "Erica!"

She growls at something and looks back at us, scared.

Jackson flies over the shelves and nearly knocks a shelf over her.

Scott throws me up and shoves me away, looking for the others. Erica lets out a pained cry and I look around for her.

Sparks litter the air and land on my hand, making me shove them off for fear of them burning me.

"Stiles? Erica!" I ask. I turn the corner and find Stiles and Allison looking around confused. "Where's Scott?"

Scott's apparently flying into a shelf as he lands on his back in a pile of books. He looks up at us, his face normal now, and kneels down beside us, throwing an arm over Allison.

We all stare in horror as Jackson, half-kanima, half-human, writes on the chalkboard on the other side of the room. He stares at the window, hypnotized, as he writes big letters on the board.

His hand drops and he shoots out of the window, all kanima-rage a-blazin'.

We all stand up and walk forward, staring at the board, more terrified than ever before.

Written in white chalk is: **STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU**

Stiles runs over and says, "Hey, hey, hey."

I look over and see Erica shaking in his arms. Stiles looks up and says, "I think she's having a seizure."

Allison glides over to Matt and says, "He's alive!"

"We have to get her to a hospital." Scott says.

"Derek," Erica gasps, "I…need Derek."

"Go," Allison says, staying beside Matt.

"Allison," Scott says, running over to her.

"Hey!" Stiles yells.

"Something doesn't feel right." He says to her. I roll my eyes at him and look down at Erica, letting her bruise the hell out of my hand as she seizes.

"It's okay." Allison tells him.

"No, no it's not right." Scott says.

"Scott," Allison tells him. "He can't take her there alone."

"Allison-"

"Go," She tells him, "I'll be okay."

"Scott!" I yell over to them, "For God's sake, people are fricking dying! Hurry the hell up!"

Scott groans and runs over, picking up Erica an carrying her off. Stiles and I follow hastily.

* * *

Derek lays her on the ground and yells to Stiles, "Hold her up!"

Stiles does as he's told and Derek runs his fingers through his hair, panicking.

"What's happening to her?" I ask.

"I don't know!" Derek says.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know," Derek says, "She might."

He looks down and mutters, "This is gonna hurt."

Derek grabs her arm, pulls up her sleeve and snaps her arm. I cringe as a sickening sound breaks the tension.

Erica cries out and Stiles yells, "You broke her arm!"

"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek snaps at him. "This is where it's really gonna hurt."

He digs his nails into her arm and the blood begins to seep out. I know what he's trying to do. Get the poison out.

Erica stops screaming in a few seconds and sinks down into Stiles. He brushes the hair from her shoulders and she says, "Stiles…" He leans down to listen. "You make a good Batman."

I sigh in relief as she falls asleep, her arm healing and her breathing going back to normal.

Derek stands up and takes a deep breath, walking out of the old subway car.

"Wait," I say, standing up and following him out. Scott follows after me.

Derek sinks down on a trunk and I say, "You know who it is."

He sighs and answers, "Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it." Scott says.

Derek nods silently and looks away.

"I'll help you stop him," Scott says.

"I will, too." I pitch in.

"As part of your pack." Scott finishes.

I lean back and say, "Maybe not as that though."

"But on one condition," Scott says. "We save him, not kill him."

I look over to Derek who looks between us. I look at him and hope that he agrees to the terms. As much as the guy gets on my nerves, I don't want him dead.

"And?" Derek asks, crossing his arms. His expression reads, Go on.

"We do it my way."

Derek huffs and nods while Scott nods back to him and goes back to check on the two in the subway car. I stay behind and he looks up at me raises his eyebrows.

I sigh and sit next to him, since I'm too exhausted from the events of the day to stand anymore.

"She'll be okay, right?" I ask. He nods.

"The venom's out of her system."

I nod and look at him again. I can finally decide that his eyes are grey with a touch of green.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" I ask, not trusting his subtle nod.

He looks at me says, "Not if I want Scott on my side."

We stay silent for a while and I start to stand up. On my way to the subway car, Derek surprises me by asking, "Are you okay?"

I turn and see his question is genuine by the look on his face. I nod and the corners of my mouth twitch into a smile.

"I'm okay."

"Good," he murmurs under his breath.

I turn and smile to myself for his concern.

* * *

**Under pressure!**

**Haha. That song has been stuck in my head ever since I saw _Happy Feet Two_. :)**

**Anyways! I LOVE to hear from you guys! Reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Diana's POV

Sleep isn't very kind to me, with the new kanima and werewolves situations.

I roll over and feel something warm below me. A body, dressed in leather. I sigh and my eyes flutter open.

"What the hell?" I nearly scream. I pull the blankets over me and glare at the teen before me.

"You were dreaming about me," Isaac smirks. "Explains the drool."

I roll my eyes and hit him tiredly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, if you must know," Isaac sighs dramatically and answers, "'The Boss' wanted me to see if you were with Jackson."

"Why?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

"Because he's making us help and try to figure out who's controlling him," Isaac answered. "And Scott told him about you and Whittemore so that makes you a target."

I groan and push him over the edge of the bed. He catches himself easily and I roll my eyes.

"Do you have any food?" He asks me.

"Doesn't your alpha feed you?" I ask, jokingly.

"Derek's subway station isn't much for good service." Isaac tells me. I smile and roll my eyes.

"If my mom or my brother find you in here-"

"They're out," Isaac informs. "I checked."

"Well, that's comforting." I mutter.

Isaac chuckles and I tell him, "Food's in the pantry."

"Got it," he says, walking out the door.

"Don't you dare eat my Luck Charms!" I yell at him. He laughs at me and struts away.

I groan and jump out of bed, throwing on some clothes and brushing my hair. When I get downstairs, there's more than one werewolf in my kitchen.

"What is this?" I ask, gesturing to Boyd and Erica who were eating at the counter while sitting on a couple bar stools.

Isaac shrugs innocently while Boyd answers, "Isaac said you had good food."

I roll my eyes as Erica smirks and then says, "Ooh, chocolate cake."

"Mind of we have some?" Isaac asks. I roll my eyes again and wave my hand in dismissal.

"Only if I get the first piece." I tell them. They all smile and then Erica digs around in the drawers for a knife.

We all cut out a piece of the cake and chow down.

"I'm starting to see why they like you so much." Erica smirks at me as the boys start on their second piece.

"No they don't." I mutter.

Erica rolls her eyes and someone steps into the kitchen.

"What the hell, Di?" Sami asks. "You have a birthday party and don't invite me?"

"It's your birthday?" Erica asks.

"No," I mumble. Sami crosses her arms, waiting for an explanation. "I'll give you a the biggest piece?"

Sami sighs angrily and then sits by us on the barstool. "I want the fancy fork."

I smile and give her the big black fork with the designs on it. She digs in and stuffs her mouth. I smile in victory and she waves her fork at me.

"Nuh uh," she says, her mouth still full. She swallows and says, "I'm still mad at you."

"Why is your house so big?" Erica asks. "I had no idea you were filthy rich."

"Her brother is," Sami tells her.

"he bought the house." I finish.

Erica nods and Boyd comes out for another piece.

"What is that? Your fourth?" Erica taunts him.

"Third." Boyd answer starkly. "Your phone's ringing, Diana."

"What?" I ask. "Where?"

"Sounds like it's coming from your room." Isaac answers.

"How can you hear that?" Sami asks. Everyone goes stiff and she stares at Isaac wide-eyed.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

Isaac laughs to break the tension. Sami roll her eyes and sets her plate by the sink.

"You guys are weird." She mutters.

"I'll go see," I mutter, racing up the stairs. I look at my phone and see one missed call.

Scott.

I call him back and he answers and says, "Diana? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" I ask. There's a silence.

"Just uh…Just wondering." Scott says.

"Relax, Scott. I got like three bodyguards downstairs, anyways." I tell him.

"They're all there?" Scott asks, his tone one of disbelief.

"Yeah, we're having a party." I tell him sarcastically. He sighs.

"Be careful." He tells me.

"Since when am I never careful?" I ask. "I'll call if anything goes wrong…Or scream."

"Not helping," he tells me. I laugh.

"Yeah, whatever." I say, "See you later."

When I get downstairs I see the cake is gone.

"Guys?" I ask, gaping at the empty platter, "My cake!"

"I only had two pieces," Sami throws her hands up in defense.

"Boyd and Isaac ate like five," Erica tells me. "And they were huge pieces."

I huff and sit down again while the boys laugh to each other.

Just to prove that I'm incredibly mad at them, I smack them with a pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow, the wolves end up on the roof and Sami joins them. I look out my window and Isaac sits next to the window, smirking at me.

"Come on, Diana." Isaac says. "Loosen up. Nothing's broken."

I rolls my eyes and say, "If anything does break, I will kill you. All of you."

Isaac chuckles and stands up. Sami comes up next to us.

"Diana, you know you have to come up sooner or later." She taunts me. I roll my eyes and then hop onto the roof.

I sit next to Erica, who's laughing at the boys trying to throw each other off the roof.

"Are they drunk?" I ask, laughing.

"They're just stupid," Erica laughs. "They're trying to throw each other into the pool in your backyard."

"Oh, good God." I mumble.

After about another half-hour, Isaac and Boyd are soaking wet and Erica hollers at them to get back to Derek's.

Sami sits on the couch in the living room.

I check my phone and see a text from Leo.

**Getting tickets for the rave?**

I text back a simple yes and then ask Sami, "You know where to get tickets?"

"For what?" Sami asks. "The Rave?"

"Yeah, isn't it in that one alleyway. On Funk Ave.?" I ask. Sami smiles at the name and nods.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Sami says, getting up and spinning the keys around in her fingers. "I'll drive."

When we get there, the line is already very long, but it moves fast.

"Hey Matt," I say. Matt turns around and smiles.

"Hey, Diana. Long time, no see." He says. "How are you guys?"

"Great," Sami gives him the thumbs up. He smiles at me and I smile back as we turn in directions.

Things were never really the same after fourth grade.

"Diana," Comes Scott's voice. I turn and see him standing in the shadows, looking out from a broken lamppost. "How much do tickets cost?"

"Seventy-five," I tell him. Sami waves to Scott and says, "Hey Scott."

"Hey," he says back, then he turns back to me and asks, "Can I borrow some money?"

"Sure, how much?"

"Seventy-five?" he answers.

I shake my head at him and say, "Not now."

He rolls his eyes and groans as Jackson passes.

We both listen in when he stands by Matt when he's third in line.

"Hey, Jackson." Matt says, "You're not going to hit me again, are you?" He asks jokingly.

Jackson stares at him and glares in a trance. "You want to go ahead of me?"

Jackson takes the offer but doesn't' speak. He pays for the ticket and stares at the girl handing them out like he's in a trance.

I look to Scott and he looks back at me, worried.

Jackson walks past us without looking and turns a corner.

The Rave can't be very fun if Jackson shows up like that.

* * *

**Ugh, the website won't let me watch the next episode, so I improvised. :P Sorry if it's short.**

**P.S. Did any of you see the season finale? It was amazing! o.0 I can't wait until season three!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Diana's POV

Unfortunately, Scott had to drag me along to the vet after the rave-ticket-booth scenario.

"Why am I here?" I ask him, leaning against the counter, waiting for Derek to show up.

"Because you saw how he acted. And you know him." Scott tells me, getting fidgety. "He'll actually talk to you."

"Well, maybe he'll talk to me." I tell him. He rolls his eyes as Derek opens the door, dressed as Fonzie once again.

"What's he doing here?" Scott snaps as Isaac strolls in after him.

"I need him," Derek says simply.

"Well, I don't trust him." Scott says.

"He doesn't really trust you either," Isaac says as he takes in the appearance of the vet's clinic.

"And Derek really doesn't care," Derek says, joining in on the third person point of view. I roll my eyes. "Is the vet going to help us or not?"

"That depends," Says Deaton from the doorway. "Are we going to save him," he looks at Scott for this option. "Or kill him?" He turns his gaze on Derek.

"Save him," Scott answers, just as Derek says, "Kill him."

I elbow him in the ribs hard as I can, but he ignores it. Scott glares at him, "Save him."

Derek stares back but sighs after a second, knowing he won't get help unless he plays along with Team Jackson.

"Save him," Scott confirms, looking straight at Deaton. Deaton nods and simply tells us, "Follow me."

We all stand around the examining table, where Deaton has bottles of different colored ashes. Isaac looks them over, decides he wants to pick one up and examine it until Derek slaps his hand like the tough nun-teacher.

"Watch what you touch." Derek tells him sternly. The order seems fatherly. But, Isn't that how an alpha's supposed to act?

Isaac rolls his eyes and leans down on his elbows, asking, "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"

Deaton gives him a look and answers, "No, I'm veterinarian."

"Oh," Isaac says, nodding like a child.

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that can help against a paralytic toxin," Deaton says, after looking them over.

"We're open to suggestions," Derek tells him.

"What about an offense?" Isaac asks.

"We've already tried," Derek says, "I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip in it. The thing just gets back up."

I want to correct him and say, "Jackson," but I shut my mouth and let them talk.

"Does it have any weaknesses?" Deaton asks.

"It can't swim," I tell him. "It was like, terrified of the water."

"Do we know why?" Deaton asks.

"Chlorine, maybe?" I suggest.

"No, it wouldn't even touch the lake last time I saw it," Derek says.

"When did you see it last?" I ask, suddenly concerned. Derek scoffs quietly and ignores me. I roll my eyes at him and continue, "What about the wife?"

"I don't think he could kill her," Scott says. "Jackson's mom died pregnant, too. I don't think he could do it."

"Maybe it goes along with the legend," Isaac thinks out loud. "It only goes after murderers, right?" He looks at me for corrections then continues, "If the mother died then the baby dies, too."

"Does that mean your father's a murderer?" I ask.

He sighs and looks at me again, answering, "Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"The book said they were connected, right?" Deaton asks, looking down at the pendant he had said reflected the puppet and the puppeteer. "What if something that affects the kanima," he pauses and pours some ash around the pendant, "affects its master?"

"Meaning?" Isaac presses on.

"Meaning we can catch them," Scott tells us, "Both of them."

We all look to each other before smiling at our new plan.

.

* * *

Scott's POV

"I don't like him," Stiles tells me as Matt walks away. "Do we even know that the kanima-master is gonna be there tonight?"

"Stiles, he was there last time, which means?" I wait for him to finish the sentence.

"That he's gonna be there to make sure that it gets done." Stiles says. "Whatever."

I smirk at him.

.

"Can anyone tell me why Jackson missed morning practice?" Coach asks from the office doorway. "Again?"

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him," Stiles says, hitting my shoulder to get my attention. I shrug innocently.

"Stilinski!" Coach booms. "Jackson?"

"Sorry, Coach," Stiles says, leaning against the locker. "Haven't seen him since the last time I saw him."

"And when was that?" Coach asks, stroking his chin.

"The last time I saw him?" Stiles asks confirmation. "It was definitely the time I saw him last."

I smile at him, amused, when Coach snaps, "Danny! Tell Jackson not to miss practice again."

"Got it, Coach," Danny says.

"This goes for all of you," Coach says, pointing to us. "I should be coaching college."

He slams his door.

"Danny, about those tickets," Stiles presses.

"No," Danny says.

"Come on, do you even have a date yet?" Stiles asks.

"I'm working on it." Danny confesses. I sigh.

"Okay, hear me out," Stiles starts. Isaac grabs our jerseys and gives us incredulous looks. Danny rolls his eyes and walks away.

"How do you two losers even survive?" He asks, seeming to mock us.

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask, "No one's even selling."

Isaac looks over to another kid handing some tickets off. He smirks and pats my shoulder-pads, "Wait here boys."

We watch as Isaac goes over and beats the tickets out of him.

I gape at the roughness and Stiles narrates, "Yup, that's excessive…That'll bruise…Wow, okay."

Isaac walks over and shoves two tickets in our hands. I notice he's holding one in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Me?" Isaac smirks, "I'm taking Barbie dancing."

I grit my teeth as my wolf's jealousy rises and he walks away.

"Barbie? Who? Erica?" He asks.

"Diana." I correct stubbornly.

"Oh," Stiles says, nodding. "Makes sense. Because you know, they don't look like they would go out and obviously Diana loves all supernatural creatures-"

"Shut up!" I snap at him. His eyes widen and he sinks back , explaining, "Dude, it was a joke." I sigh.

"Wolf alert?" Stiles asks.

I nod, "Wolf alert."

.

* * *

Diana's POV

"Ketamine?" Scott asks.

"It's the same thing we use on the dogs," Deaton explains, "Just a higher dosage."

I nod and look between the two while Deaton goes over our parts in the plan, "Scott, you'll use this to knock out Jackson while," Deaton looks between me and Stiles, "One of you two will create a barrier."

"What kind of barrier?" I ask. Deaton pulls out a little bottle of ash and sets it down.

"Ash from the Mountain Ash tree," Deaton informs. "It keeps people like Scott from creating me trouble."

Stiles mutters, "Oh, okay."

"This job is solely for one of you."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure," Stiles says.

I roll my eyes, "I'll do it."

Stiles sighs in relief, "Thanks."

"Whatever," I mumble to him. He gives me a, 'What did I do?' look and I smile and roll my eyes at him.

"So what do I do?" I ask. "Just spread it around the entire rave and Jackson and his master can't cross it?"

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott tells me. I tilt my head from side to side, considering it.

"That's not all, though." Deaton says.

"Thanks, Doc." I mumble. He smiles at me apologetically.

"Think of it as gun powder," Deaton tells me, "it's just powder. Until a spark ignites it."

"So what do I do? Light it on fire?"

Deaton gives a small laugh, "You have to believe it'll work. If you believe it will, then it will."

I nod, "Like Peter Pan."

Deaton laughs again, "Like Peter Pan."

.

* * *

.

I sit in the car with Sami as we check each other's make-up and outfits again. I look over my sequined violet top with black skinny jeans and black satin boots and tighten my curly ponytail. Sami checks her lip-gloss and then adjust her heeled boots, looking over her yellow jeans and pink, satin top.

"Ready?" Sami asks me.

"Ready," I tell her. "Oh and uh, there's gonna be a little change."

Sami groans loudly and looks at me, her green eyes getting a catlike shape with the eyeliner.

"I'm sorry," I say as we get out of the car. I see Scott and Stiles talking and Scott dumps a garbage bag by the tires. "Stiles! Hey," I say dragging Sami along. When she see people, she straightens up and smiles at them.

"Hey, Scott." Sami says. She smiles broadly at Stiles and nods a greeting. Stiles smiles back.

"Stiles will be accompanying you this fine evening." I tell her, trying my best to sugarcoat the fact I won't be at the party long.

"Really?" Stiles and Sami ask at the same time.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I say.

Sami smiles at Stiles again and says, "I'm fine if you are."

Stiles looks at me and I clasp my hands together behind Sami's back and mouth, "Pretty please?"

He gets the point and says, "Yeah! It'll be…Yeah!"

Sami rolls her eyes at him and smiles. "But, you're dancing."

"Alright." Stiles say as she drags him inside. He looks over his shoulder and smiles cheekily at me.

"He likes Sami?" Scott asks. "Since when?"

"I don't know, since Lydia practically dumped him." I shrug. "Where's the ash?"

Scott hoists up a bag and dumps it in my hands. I drop it on the ground again from the surprise load.

"Right in here." Scott says. "Throw it around the whole building and come find me or Isaac or…" He looks like he has trouble with saying the next name, "Derek."

"Got it." I say, giving him the thumbs up and hoisting the bag in my hands again.

He nods and then looks around, muttering, "No, not here."

"What?" I ask him.

"Allison," he mutters. "I'll come back. Be careful."

He runs away and leaves me with a garbage bag full of Tinkerbell dust.

I roll my eyes and get to work.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter up! I love writing this story. And I saw in an interview that Derek might get a love interest next season. :D You happy? Yes, you are. Hoechlin's words were, "Maybe he just needs a good girl." :P**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Diana's POV

I stop about fifty feet from the finishing touch of the ash, staring down at my hand.

"Seriously?" I shout to the sky. "Do you hate me?"

I sigh and look down at the pile of ash in my hand. Enough for about a foot. I groan and look around, hearing a low howl and some gunshots. I toss my bangs from my face and then close my eyes, trying to block out the sound.

"No one's dead, yet." I tell myself. "Not yet."

I look over to the start of the line, trying to figure what the hell I'm going to do.

Then it hits me.

Peter Pan.

"Believe, Diana." I tell myself. I know I look insane, but I just mutter words of prayer to myself.

_It'll work. It has to, it just _has_ to. Everyone will be fine, no one will get hurt. Not tonight. _

The growls and guns echoing through the alleys don't help one bit. I begin to worry and put more faith into the little grains in my palm.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and muttering Peter Pan quotes. I start to walk forward slowly, the dust faling through my fingers.

It seems about two feet before I run out of it. I suck in a deep breath and open my eyes looking down at the trail.

It's all there.

Covered _entirely_.

"Woo!" I throw my fist in the air, doing a dance. I look down at the clock on my phone. Just enough time to get inside.

I rummage through the crowd and find Isaac talking with Scott.

"The building's covered." I tell them, pride shining through my voice.

Scott's face remains serious though as he tells me the plan. Sedate Jackson and lock him in the room we had planned. I nod, going along with everything.

"Be careful." Scott tells us.

"Doubt it will even hurt him," Isaac says, looking down at the injector.

"I mean you two," Scott says, making both me and Isaac stare up at him. "I don't want you two getting hurt."

I nod and Isaac stares at him, shocked Scott actually cares, probably.

"Come on, Barbie," Isaac says, shoving the thing in his pocket and grabbing my wrist. "We're going dancing."

.

* * *

.

I turn and see Jackson walking towards somewhere. I put my hand on his shoulder, coming around and smiling at him, trying my best to be sexy. From his blank expression, I can't tell if it's working.

I run my hands through his hair and start to dance. He joins and I begin to know its working. Isaac joins on the other side of me. I run my fingers through his curly hair, too.

Dirty dancing ensues and Jackson closes his eyes, looking pleased. I tip my head back and smile at Isaac, telling him to be ready. He hands me the injector and I run my hand down his neck, looking for the jugular vein.

Jackson pulls my hair, tipping my head back and clawing Isaac. I grit my teeth, careful not to attract attention, though no one's paying attention. Jackson hits his head against mine and I stumble back into Isaac, who crumbles from the cut. I drop the needle and fall, groaning from the pain in my head.

Man knows how to head-butt.

Isaac crawls over, trying to get the needle. Some idiot kicks it away with his foot and he gets a look of anger on his face, trying to get to it. I sit up and try to stand as he grabs the injector and stabs Jackson in the neck with it. Jackson goes limp into Isaac and he begins to drag him away, everyone too drunk or excited to notice.

I rub my head and help him drag Jackson into the room. Isaac throws him into a chair and rubs the back of his neck.

"No poison," He mutters. He looks back at me. "Did he hit you?"

"Guy's got a tough skull," I mumble back, looking at the unconscious form slumped over in the chair. Erica opens the door and looks in.

"You got him?" She asks, looking him over.

"What do you think?" Isaac asks. Erica rolls her eyes and stands next to me.

"What are we going to do with him?" She asks me.

"Lets see if he's completely out," Isaac says, walking forward and holding out his hand, which has claws elongating form his fingertips.

He begins to swing and Jackson grabs his wrist, twisting it. Isaac groans, "Ow, ow, oh, ow."

Jackson releases his hand and it falls limply into his lap, his eyes still closed like he's a puppet.

Isaac stumbles back and Erica and I stare back at him, wide-eyed. He holds his wrist and leans against the back of the wall.

"I thought that the Ketamine was supposed to put him out," Isaac moans, holding his hand and Leaning over.

I rub his back and stare at Jackson, muttering, "I have no idea how he did that."

Erica sighs and looks over to us.

"How about we don't touch him?" She suggests.

"Seconded," Mumbles Isaac, straitening up and letting go of his hand.

"Right," I mutter, just as Jackson opens his eyes. "Jackson? Are you here?"

"We're here," Jackson corrects, his voice sounding like four people talking at once. He stays slumped over and looks at the wall.

I gulp and begin to walk towards him slowly.

"Diana," Erica snaps.

"Just wait," I snap back. I kneel in front of him and look at him, searching for any sign of Jackson. His eyes stay glazed over.

"See, I heard you're killing people," I start, not knowing what else to say.

"Killing murderers," He tells me. I nod.

"Who did they kill?" I ask, keeping my voice quiet. His eyes move slightly.

The words that come out his mouth next terrify all of us.

"Me," Jackson says, his voice going down at octave with rage. "They murdered me."

I back up into Isaac and can feel the tension in the room.

"They murdered me," Jackson repeats, his face contorting in anger. "They murdered me."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Jackson looks up at me and quirks his mouth into the hint of a smirk.

"You know." He says, his pupils turning to slits and his eyes becoming reptilian.

I can't help my hands from shaking slightly as Isaac and Erica give me strange looks.

"What does he mean?" Isaac asks in a small voice. I shake my head, looking at him.

"I have no idea," I mutter. Erica nudges my shoulder, "What?"

She gestures to Jackson with wide eyes.

Jackson stands up and tips his head to the side, scales running up his throat and cheek.

"Out, out, out!" Isaac says, pushing us out the door.

We all run out and slam the door, leaning against it.

"Get something to block it!" Isaac yells at me.

"Like what?" I snap, looking around the abandoned parking lot.

Erica gasps as Jackson bursts through the door, entirely covered in the kanima skin.

"Oh, no," I sigh.

Erica and Isaac appear to agree with me.

.

* * *

.

"Diana!" I hear Sami call my name. I spin and see her with Stiles, looking around the parking lot.

I jump out the door and down the steps, meeting with them.

"You need a ride home?" Sami asks me. I play it cool.

"No, uh, Leo's coming to get me," I tell her, waving it off. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, then." Sami says, giving me a curious look. She smiles at Stiles. "I had fun."

Stiles smiles and says, "Me, too."

I roll my eyes and walk away to find Erica, Isaac or the others. A hand grabs my arm and I spin and twist it behind their back.

"Ow!" Stiles says, "It's just me! Chill!"

"Sorry," I mumble, letting go and looking around. "We lost Jackson inside. He shifted on us and broke out."

"Did he say anything?" Stiles asks, looking around with me.

"He said that the people he had killed, murdered him first." I say, looking around the corner.

"What? How?"

"I don't know!" I snap, getting antsy. "Just help me find Scott or Isaac or someone."

Everyone is either inside or driving away by the time Derek runs up beside us.

"Hey. Where's Boyd?" I ask, noticing he isn't with him.

"He went back, he's fine." Derek looks at me and asks, "Where's Jackson?"

"He shifted on us and ran off," I say. I look around, a foul stench hitting me. "Oh, God. What is that smell?"

"What smell?" Derek asks me. He looks around and his eyes go wide. "Scott."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Break it!" Derek yells frantically. "Now!"

"What? No way!" Stiles tells him.

"Scott's dying!" Derek yells.

"What?" I ask.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asks.

Derek gives us looks and howls, "I just know! BREAK IT!"

I kneel and wave my hands, breaking the line. Derek pats my shoulder and runs inside.

Stiles gives me a worried look and music starts playing. He digs in his pockets for his phone.

"It's Sami," he tells me answering it. His eyes go wide and he holds the phone out to me, a sympathetic look on his face. "She wants to talk to you."

Just I grab the phone, police cars blast and pull up. Their flashing lights signal nothing good.

.

* * *

.

I sit in a chair by the morgue, my eyes still wet. I sniffle and look through the glass at my mother, who's sobbing and answering questions from the police at the same time. I look down at the phone in my hands. It vibrates again with another text from Sami. I set the phone on the table, not wanting to say anything.

"Diana?" Comes my mother's voice. "They want to ask you some questions."

I stand up and hug her tightly as she takes a deep breath and wipes at her eyes. I finally get the courage to let go and walk into the morgue room where the body lays. They at least had the decency to cover it up.

"You were at the rave the same time, right?" Asks a man. I notice he's wearing the sheriff's badge and he's not Stiles' father, so I don't feel as comfortable talking to him. He has a notepad and is writing down things already.

I nod, "Yes, but I thought he was at a friend's or something. I didn't see him there."

The man nods and asks me, "Did he say anything about the previous murders?"

I shake my head, "He knew the man from the car garage, but he didn't say anything about it. He was sort of distant the past few days."

He nods again, writing down some more info. I inhale shakily.

"I don't know anything about this," I state, crossing my arms. "Can I just go?"

He looks at me and nods, patting my shoulder.

The sympathy feels fake.

"Could you send your mother in again?" He asks me. I nods and walk out to where my mom's sitting in the chair, blowing her nose.

"They want to see you again." I tell her. She stands up and hugs me again. I pause and hug her back.

"You should go over to your friend's house," She tells me. I nod as she finishes, "I don't want you to be alone tonight. It could take a while."

"I'll go to a friend's house and call you in a bit," I tell her quietly. She nods and hugs me again, kissing my forehead and going back inside.

I take one last look at the body bag, silently saying goodbye to my brother.

No one to drive me home tonight.

.

* * *

.

Derek's POV

I sit in the chair as the vet patches up Scott. He nods at me, making sure I know he'll be alright. When he leaves, I hang my head down and let the worry ease away.

Crazy Argent women. I start to curse them under my breath and a hand knocks on the wall. I tip my head up and see Diana standing in the doorway, smiling at me quickly and leaning her head against the wall.

"Will he be alright?" She asks me, her voice tainted with grief.

I nod and she walks in slowly, sitting beside me. She stays very quiet and I look over to her, feeling the hideous sorrow coming from her.

"I heard about your brother," I say quietly. I look to make sure I haven't sent her into hysterics. But she sits there, quiet and unmoving. She looks at me sadly, her eyes going wet.

I reach down and hold her hand. She breathes out like she's choking and squeezes my hand, burying her face in my sleeve. She hugs my arm like a child's toy and I lay my head on top of hers.

* * *

**Sorry if this was kind of all over the place. School already started for me and I'm getting home SO late. So just to warn you, updates may be slower than usual, but I will keep writing!**

**And thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Diana's POV

I follow Derek and Scott into the abandoned subway car of Derek's special hide-out.

"I'm saying we need a new plan," Derek says. "Someone already died again," he turns to look over his shoulder at me. I sigh and sit next to him on the bench in the car and he continues, "and next time, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal."

"I get it," Scott mutters, leaning on a pole. "We can't save Jackson."

"We can't seem to kill him either," Derek says. "Every full moon is just going to make him stronger."

I stay quiet during their conversation. I don't exactly want to save Jackson, but I keep telling myself that it wasn't his fault.

Though, I can't seem to actually believe it.

"I've seen a lot of things, Scott." Derek says, talking directly to him. "I've never seen anything like this."

"But can we find a way to stop him?" I ask, quietly. My voice still sounds groggy from all the stuff happening tonight.

Derek looks at me with sympathy and I don't turn it away because I know he's felt the same way with his family.

"I don't know," He answers.

"Why don't we just let the Argents handle this?" Scott suggests.

"Because I'm one who gave him what he wanted," Derek says, his voice dyed with guilt. "It's my fault."

I look down, not knowing what to say. I know it isn't his fault, but when he says that I feel some anger rise in my throat, knowing it was Derek who had set this all in motion.

"Yeah, but you didn't know he'd turn into this." Scott tells him. "It happened because of something in his past."

Derek hangs his head in a scoff, "That's a legend in a book, it's not that simple."

"What?" I ask, "What are you not telling us?"

He shakes his head at me as Scott waits for his answer. "Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" He asks, looking at Scott particularly.

"Because you always are." Scott argues.

"Maybe I do it to protect you two," Derek shoots at us.

_Well, great job there. _I want to yell. I bite my tongue, knowing enough has already happened.

"I thought being part of your pack meant no more secrets," Scott asks, sounding utterly hurt.

"Go home, Scott." Derek tells him. "Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are okay."

I turn away, I'm _much less _than okay.

"The full moon's coming. And with the way things are happening, I have feeling it's going to be a rough one."

Scott sighs and turns to walk out the broken doors. "Diana? Are you coming?"

I shake my head and Derek looks at me surprised. "I need to talk to you for a minute." I tell him.

Scott sighs at me and gives Derek a defensive look. He leaves us and disappears from the station.

I turn to Derek and cross my legs on the seat. Derek looks at me expectantly.

"You're not telling us something, are you?" I ask him. He sighs and looks away.

"Go home, Diana." He tells me.

"No," I snap at him. "My brother's dead because of Jackson and all you're worried about is making sure we know nothing!"

"Diana," he sighs.

"Derek," I tell him. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because it could get you hurt." He tells me. "You see what happened to your brother? That could happen to you without a hesitation like the last time!" His eyes flash and he takes a deep breath, calming himself.

I look down at my palms in my lap. I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone.

He puts his hand on my knee and his voice is quiet when he tells me, "You should go home."

Derek pulls his hand away from me slowly, standing up and saying, "I'll give you a ride home."

"Okay," I tell him meekly. I stand up and follow him through the broken subway car and out to the alley, where his car sits.

I sit in the passenger side and lean my head against the window tiredly. I close my eyes and I hear the door close and the car start. The hum of the engine soothes my nerves and I cross my arms over the sill of the car window and bury my face in my bare arms. In my head, I'm screaming through the silence, so I twist my head to look at Derek, who's eyes are glued to the road. His arms are stiff and his muscles tense under his sleeves.

"Could you turn on the radio?" I ask him. He nods and presses the button on the stereo.

"You can turn it," he tells me after some Dean Man's Bones starts playing.

I nod and turn it to a different station. Fallulah starts to play with xylophones and drums.

"**Where do we belong, where did we go wrong?**

**If there's nothing here, why are we still here?**_**"** _

The wheels ride smoothly against the tar as it turns, making me shift slightly. I glance at Derek, who's still staring at the road. His eyes roam around the windshield rapidly, as if trying to fall asleep.

Sometimes I forget that even others need to sleep.

"**It's another time, it's another day,**

**Numbers they are new, but it's all the same,**

**Running from yourself, it will never change.**

**If you try you could die**_**,"** _

I begin to drift off and my eyes close and my ears buzz with the sound from the speakers on either side of us.

"**Give us a little love, give us a little love,**

**We never had enough, we never had enough.**

**Give us a little love, give us a little love,**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**."

.

* * *

.

Third Person POV

Gerard sits in front of the house in his car with Chris, watching as Derek Hale walks around the Camaro, opening the door and taking out a young blonde girl. Gerard smirks.

"Why don't we kill him now?" Chris asks, his voice tinged with rage at the young wolf. His eyes flash with murderous rage upon looking at the man.

Gerard pats his son's arm, "We wait until we can make him suffer. Like he made you."

Chris' shoulders slump. His eyes begin to water at the thought of having to murder his own wife.

He glares as Derek pauses before the house with the unconscious girl in his arms. Probably checking to make sure the house is empty. Derek bumps the girl's head onto his shoulder gently as he opens the door. He kicks it shut behind him.

"Is she part of his pack?" Chris questions his father. He'd been beginning to question his authority much more lately.

Gerard's eyes glitter with glee. "She's much more important than that," he answers.

"How?" Chris asks. He looks to the man with curiosity. Gerard had mentioned something about the young blonde Derek Hale had brought into the house. How she'd be important in future events to them. The men had shrugged it off, not knowing what else to do about her except stay away.

"She's our greatest weapon," Gerard answers. "Remember those legends in those old books?"

Chris' brow furrows at the memory. He nods, his blue eyes motioning for his father to go on.

"Remember the story your mother had told you? '_The Greatest Weapon_'?" Gerard questions.

"The cursed women," Chris remembers out loud.

The old man smiles in pride at his son's memory. He turns his beady eyes back to the house, where Derek Hale walks out, closing the door slowly behind him. He almost laughs at how the curse has reawakened so strong in his lifetime. How joyful it is he was awake to find the bloodline before his life ebbs away from his body.

"The curse lives in her," Gerard says. "We've found our weapon once again."

Chris nods, "This will lure them out?"

Gerard smiles at his son, amused at how much of the legend he has forgotten.

His favorite line of the story echoes in his ears: _**A burning desire for the girl drew out La Bete into the open forest where he followed the girl into the trap of the hunters.**_

"She'll help us more than she knows," Gerard hums, utterly satisfied with how the alpha looks back at the house.

Everything is going according to plan.

* * *

**Now I know this is short, but I also know you've all been wondering about Diana. So, I gave you a little taste of what's going on with her and Gerard's plan, which will be changed slightly in this story. **

**Don't you guys hate cliffhangers, though? I love making you guys more and more curious about Diana. Haha, I'm so mean. :P But tomorrow's the weekend so I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter. :D**

**The song that I mentioned is called _Give Us a Little Love_ by Fallulah. I highly recommend listening to it! It's so amazing!**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Diana's POV

The next few days go in a blur.

The visitation, the funeral.

Countless students and friends coming to say their apologies, though none of this was their faults. Except Jackson, who had sobered up from his usual dazed attitude and came as if nothing had happened.

Maybe he doesn't remember what happened to him or what he did.

"Diana," Jackson says, standing in front of me after the funeral. His hands brush my plum colored dress as he tries to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry about your brother."

I nod, trying not to claw his eyes out as he gives me a sympathetic expression. He leans in to give me an awkward hug and then a small smile as he leaves me alone by the tree of the cemetery. My mom stands over by the cars, thanking people for coming and everything. Scott and Stiles smile at me sadly and then drive away in their jeep. Erica, Boyd and Isaac had dropped by at the visitation.

I start to load some flowers into the big SUV that we'd driven here. I carry a big flower pot filled with lovely purple flowers, (that smell disgusting, by the way) from the school.

"Need some help?" Comes a voice. I turn and see the principal, Mr. Argent.

Play it cool, I tell myself. Don't let them know anything.

"Oh, sure," I say as he takes the plant out of my hands. "Thank you."

"I'm very sorry about your brother," He tells me. "I'm sure he was a very bright student in school."

I smile at him as he rubs a silky petal between his fingertips.

"Wolfs bane," Gerard says dreamily, as if remembering a happier time. "Lovely smell, don't you think?"

I nod in response, though it smells incredibly fowl to me. "Yes," I tell him. He smiles at me, loading them into the trunk.

"I'm sure you know what happened?" Gerard asks. My eyes widen as I look back up at him. He smirks at me, his eyes sparkling. "You know who's responsible."

I stare at him, tears pricking my eyes at my Anakin Skywalker friend. Jackson had gone to the dark side.

He goes on, "I'm sure you want revenge."

"Revenge isn't right," I say quickly, not daring to step away in fear of him going psycho in public.

"What about avenging?" He asks me. "Wouldn't you enjoy the taste of justice? Finally relaxing and not worrying about how your mother would take it losing both of her children?"

I stare at him, terrified of the threat.

If there's one thing I've learned, its that the Argents never back down from their word.

"She won't," I tell him, my voice shaking. He smiles.

"What if she does?" Gerard asks me. "Accidents happen. Especially with everything going on."

"You wouldn't," I say, looking away. He pulls my chin up to look at him.

"But I would," Gerard chuckles. "And wouldn't you love to put your brother's killer to rest before he strikes again?"

I close my eyes as a tear falls. I open them again when his hand pulls away.

"You will help," Gerard says. "Even if you think you're against us."

"I would never help you," I snap at him, stepping back. Gerard gives me a smile that screams, 'Get out of town'.

"You have willpower," the man laughs at me. "I love that."

I look down and he begins to walk away, but the last word is always his.

"Your brother dies in vain if you do nothing to avenge him," he tells me, readjusting his suit and leaving me by the car.

I close my eyes and hug my arms around my black shrug.

"Hey," Sami comes up behind me, dressed in a dark blue dress with flats and curled hair. "Hey, you alright?"

She looks over to where Gerard is talking with another man.

"Why is the principal here?" She asks me. I shrug as she sets another bouquet in the back.

"Just wanted to see about his students, I guess." I tell her. She throws her arm around my shoulders and leads me away.

"Well, I talked to your mom and she agreed that you should go to the party with me." Sami says. "Ease your nerves. But not with like alcohol and crap. Like dancing!" Sami says grabbing my hands and swaying side to side. I smile at her and sigh.

"I guess so," I say. Sami smiles and hugs me again.

"But she says you have to call her and stuff."

I nod and walk over to my mom. She gives me a one-armed hug as some of her friends from work speak to her.

"Hey, sweetheart," She says, smiling at me. Her eyes are tinged with grief, but she looks better than before. "If you want to help Sami load up the flowers, I'll make sure to get everything else. Set them in the living room, but you can take a couple up to your room if you'd like."

I nod and smile at her, "What about the party?"

"Well," She turns her warm eyes on Sami and sighs, "Sami and I thought it would be good for you if you got out with your friends. To, you know, ease your nerves and stuff. But you have to call me every hour." She says sternly. I smile and nod, giving her a hug.

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too." She tells me, rubbing my arm and then kissing my head, waling off to make sure that the chairs are being taken back to where she'd gotten them. Sami steers me to the SUV and loads in some more flowers and then closes the trunk.

"Well, lets get these babies to your house!" She says, nudging my shoulder in an attempt to cheer me up. I smile at her and get in the passenger seat. The aroma of flowers that crowd even the huge SUV fill my nose. But the stench of the purple Wolfs bane makes me scrunch my nose.

We begin to load the flowers into the house after Sami unlocks the door with one flower pot on her hip and another in her free hand.

"Want any upstairs?" Sami asks me as she sets down come roses. I smile and look over to the pretty yellow flowers by the couch.

"I love daffodils," I say, taking the pot and looking at the little card.

**Arvin,**

**I apologize for your loss. Wish it could've gone another way. **

**-Matt Daehler **

I remember Matt coming in and saying how sorry he was, but something told me he wasn't sorry about Leo.

"You taking those?" Sami asks, setting down another batch of lavenders.

"Yeah," I say, lugging the thing up the stairs. I set them down on my dresser and almost screech when a figure appears behind me. I sigh a breath of relief.

"God, you scared me!" I say, rolling my eyes.

"What did he say?" Derek asks me.

"Who?" I ask.

"Gerard," Derek says, looking me over as if to check for injuries. "What did he say?"

"He knows I know," I tell him, leaning against the dresser. Derek looks down and nods.

"Anything else?"

"He wants me to help him," I mutter.

Derek straightens up, "Are you helping him?" He demands, seemingly pissed.

"Of course not!" I tell him. "I'd never do that."

Derek nods again and we stay quiet until Sami interrupts us.

"Di? You alright up there?" Sami calls up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be own in a minute!" I tell her. I turn back to face Derek and he stares at me absently. "I didn't tell him anything," I reassure him.

"I know," he says quietly. I stand up and straighten out my dress, looking at the daffodils again.

"Okay," I mutter.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks suddenly. I look up to him surprised and nod.

"I'll, uh, I'll be okay," I tell him.

He's closer to me now and I can feel his body heat. His hands twitch slightly and it gets awkward. I step forward quickly and then second guess it, stepping back. Derek looks around the room for a distraction and I look down at his ratty Nike's.

"So," I interrupt the silence and he looks down at me, thankful one of us spoke. I sigh, trying to think of something else to say.

Derek's hand moves up to brush my arm and then he drops both of them by his side, probably thinking I've had enough hugs today. My hand brushes his slightly and he looks down at our hands, staying silent as a mouse.

"Full moon tomorrow," I say, "Are they ready?"

He sighs and then answers, "As ready as they'll ever be."

I nod and his fingertips brush my silky dress. I finally decide to wrap my arms around his torso and he stay still for a second before wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"You sure you're okay?" He asks me. I nod into his jacket and then pull back, smiling at him slightly.

"I just needed someone who understood," I say. He nods as if he knows what I'm saying. I look over to the daffodils and pluck one from the pot. I hold it out to him. His mouth quirks in the tiniest hint of a smile and he takes the flower from my hand slowly and our fingers linger on the green stem.

"It smells much better than the purple ones downstairs." I tell him. His smile drops and he gives me a confused look.

"Purple ones?" He asks me. "Wolfs bane."

I nod, "He gave them to me, said they were from the school."

He looks down at the daffodil in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping them downstairs." I tell him. He nods and then looks at me softly.

"Be careful," Derek tells me, giving me a warning look. "Gerard's different. He won't stop until he's finished something."

I stare at him and nod, "Okay."

Derek puts the daffodil into his pocket gently and I turn to hear Sami knocking on the door.

"Diana? You alright?" She asks me. I nod and then realize that she's behind a door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell her back. "I gotta go," I say, turning to face Derek again.

All I find is an empty space and an open window.

But I feel much better than before.

.

* * *

.

Derek's POV

I go through the box of chains and other things that people would file under instruments of torture.

"That's what we're wearing for the party?" Erica asks sarcastically. The girl was part of my pack, but she was a pain in the ass at times.

Isaac kneels down by the trunk's cover and runs his fingers over the spirals etched into the roofing.

"What's this?" He asks. I remember they had never asked since they hadn't seen the tattoo.

"A triskelion," Boyd says quickly. "The spirals stand for different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"Know what it means to me?" I ask him.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd takes a guess.

I can't help but smile in response, "That's right."

Maybe my pack is smarter than I think.

I explain the power with a price, the bloodlust and the pain. Right after, Isaac walks over to wear my jackets hangs from a broken board. He pulls out the daffodil.

"Flowers?" Isaac asks, amused. I roll my eyes and act like it doesn't bother me. "It smells different."

"It was from the funeral," I state simply.

Isaac nods and mutters, "Oh."

"Stealing from the dead, are we?" Erica teases. I rummage through the and find the headpiece with the wooden nails, holding it up and smirking.

"Well, this one's for you." I tell her. The smirk stays on her face, but I can feel the nerves tense in her.

As I lay them all out and decide who gets what, I can see Boyd smiling at me and darting his eyes between the flower and me, obviously picking up the scent.

I begin to think I underestimated Boyd as I pretend not to notice.

* * *

**I was looking at Jeff Davis' tweets like a twitter stalker (:P) and on TeenWolfTrivia he said that when the wolves howl, it's actually gorillas! I don't know if it's true, but now every time I watch reruns, I think of Planet of the Apes. :P  
**

**And Woo! Sort-of romantic/awkward session! :D I guess...**

**Be sure to press that little review button below! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:  
Diana's POV

"Have you found anything yet?" Sami asks as I rummage through my closet, looking for a dress to wear to the party. I pull out a nice pink one and hold it up against me, looking to Sami for approval.  
"This one?" I ask.  
Sami wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "No."  
I sigh and pull out a green one. "This?"  
Sami shakes her head again and gets up from her position on my bed. She runs her fingers along the fabrics hanging up and smiles as she pulls out a maroon top and the spaghetti straps are black. She adds some black skinny jeans, then pulls out a white leather jacket with quarter length sleeves and throws them at me, yelling, "This one's perfect!"  
I laugh at her enthusiasm and put them on in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and smile.  
Sami has the best fashion sense.  
"What do you think?" I ask, stepping out and doing an overdramatic pose. "Do I belong on America's Top Model?"  
Sami laughs and stands up, saying, "You'd definitely win."  
I smile and shrug out of the jacket, asking, "What are you wearing?"  
"Just wait 'till you see it!" She says. "I'm going to make you wait for it."  
I roll my eyes and run my hand through my hair.  
"You really think this is a good idea?" I ask her.  
She frowns and stands up, pointing her finger at me and saying, "You better put a smile on that pretty face of yours. My best friend will not frown once tonight!"  
I smile at her and she smiles back, pleased.  
"Good," Sami says, cheerfully. "I'll be back in a couple hours to pick you up."  
"Got it," I tell her.  
She slips out the door, yelling, "Make yourself pretty!"  
I shake my head and take off the outfit, stepping into the shower .  
It's amazing how there's one little turn of the handle to make it freezing cold and hotter then lava and one perfect temperature.  
I let the hot water run over me and I lean my head against the shower.  
The full moon is tonight and Derek had said Jackson would only get stronger every full moon. We'd be up against him alone tonight if he shifted, Derek and the other three locked up for the night.  
I sigh and get out, drying my hair and putting on the clothes. I put on some light make-up, since eyeliner wasn't really one of my favorites.  
After I finish and put on some suede, knee-high boots, a car horn blares through my window. I look out and she Sami leaning against her car and waving up at me. I jump down the stairs and grab my purse from the kitchen table.  
"Call me every hour!" Mom calls from the living room, her arm flung over her head and her eyes closed.  
"I will!" I call back, "Love you!"  
"Love you, too." She says.  
We'd been telling each other that lately since both of us had figured out how fast one of us could disappear.  
I jump into the passenger seat and Sami asks, "Got everything?"  
"Absolutely," I tell her.  
I'm determined to have fun tonight.  
She smiles and blares some Make the Girl Dance.  
.

* * *

"You sure the party's tonight?" Sami asks me, looking around the front yard.  
"Yeah, absolutely." I tell her. I press the doorbell and the door opens a few seconds later.  
"Well, welcome." Lydia smiles, holding a tray of punch. I can't help but be jealous of her beautiful tiered gray dress.  
"Well, Happy Birthday!" I tell her. Sami smiles and Lydia steps aside, letting us in and holding out the punch cups.  
"Thank you," Lydia says as we take some punch.  
"This is delicious," Sami smiles at her.  
Lydia closes the door and smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.  
"Glad to know," She says, walking away.  
We walk through the house and see only a few people roaming around and talking.  
"Hey," Stiles says happily. He smiles particularly at Sami and she smiles back.  
"You want to go look around?" Sami asks him. Stiles looks to Scott for approval and Scott rolls his eyes at the boy's cheesy grin.  
"That sounds, you know, alright," Stiles says, standing up and trying miserably to act cool.  
Sami rolls her eyes and then begins walking off and towing Stiles.  
"What do you think they're going to do?" I ask Scott, who's leaning against a pillar.  
"I don't want to know," Scott smiles.  
Allison joins us and smiles at me. I smile back politely, though something about her seems off to me.  
"We should do something," Allison says.  
"Like what?" I ask her, taking another sip of the punch. The stuff is amazing.  
"We've been ignoring her for the past week, we should do something to save her party." Allison suggests.  
We all glance over to Lydia, who looks worried that no one's here. I cave at Lydia's desperate expression.  
"I know some people that could get this thing going," I say. Scott looks at me and I give him a stern look.  
He sighs and says, "I guess I could use my co-captain status to get some people over here."  
"Great," I say, "Scott? Could I borrow your phone?"  
"Sure," He says, taking it out and handing it to me  
I dial the number that Stiles had gotten at the Jungle.  
.

* * *

Soon, drag queens fill the pool area and the house, laughing and drinking and belting out lyrics to songs that I had no idea existed.  
"These people?" Scott asks me over the noise. We stand by a quiet area in the backyard and watch people go nuts over the punch.  
"Yeah," I grin up at him.  
He rolls his eyes and then says, "I'm going to go look around-"  
Scott's mid-sentence stop makes me look up at him quizzically.  
"Jackson's here," He mutters.  
I look over to see Jackson enter the backyard. Lydia turns and hands him a cup, smiling and saying something to him.  
My attention turns back to Scott, who's getting all sweaty and paler than usual.  
"You should go get some water," I tell him. "The full moon's looks like it's catching up with you."  
Scott nods and then walks away, setting down his cup of punch.  
I stand up and look around for someone to hang out with. Stiles and Sami are talking about…whatever it is they talk about and I don't want to interrupt them.  
"Diana," I hear someone say from behind me.  
I turn and see Matt Daehler.  
"Matt!" I say. "Hey, what's up?"  
He smiles at me, "Uh, nothing. Well, just partying, I guess."  
I smile at him and he asks, "Didn't expect to see you here."  
I nod and say, "Yeah, well. Sami made me come."  
Matt smiles at me again, but there's something about him that seems tense or nervous.  
"Are you okay?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, just…looking for someone." He says, looking around the backyard.  
I nod, "Girl?"  
He sighs, "Yeah…"  
"What happened?" I ask. He sighs and looks down at his feet.  
"I might've messed it up. And she likes someone else."  
I smile at him and set down my punch, grabbing his hands and making him sway to the beat.  
"Well, it's party time, bro!" I tell him, trying to make him smile. It works, but the smile isn't sincere. "Come on, Matt. Don't let that one girl get you down. You're a cool guy. You'll have the ladies running to you in no time."  
He laughs and shakes his head, "If only it were that easy."  
"Matt," I tell him. "Smile. You're awesome, got it?"  
He rolls his eyes and smiles at me. Then it fades and he frowns, giving me a sincere look.  
"Did it hurt? Losing your brother?" He asks me, searching my eyes. I nod slightly and smile sadly at him.  
"Yeah," I murmur, losing my energy at the thought of Leo in a hole six feet underground.  
"I'm sorry about that," He tells me, squeezing my hand. I nod.  
"It wasn't your fault," I tell him. Matt nods and mutters something under his breath. He squeezes my hand once more before walking off somewhere.  
Something vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out.  
Scott's phone. I had forgotten to give it back to him.  
One new voicemail. I look and see Derek's number. It had been about twenty minutes ago he had called.  
"Me? Why are you asking me?! Where the hell's my sister?!" I look up and see an all-too-familiar face shove a guy aside and then glare in my direction.  
"Leo?" I murmur.  
"You," He says menacingly, stalking towards me. He stops about a foot away and then says, "This is your fault!"  
I can only stare at him. My brother, my only sibling who's supposed to be dead.  
"You just had to let him get out, didn't you? You just had to be weak and let Jackson kill me."  
"Leo-"  
"And you do nothing to avenge me?! You just let me die in vain?!" He screams at me.  
I dart my eyes around the yard. People stare at us, giving me disapproving looks.  
My eyes start to water at the sight of him.  
Blood stains his face and clothes. It drips from his abdomen into the cement. I cover my mouth and gasp at him. An empty hole shows, his insides starting to leak out of his body. I look away and then back at him, only to find Gerard.  
"You could've helped," He says, scornfully, stabbing a knife deep into my stomach.  
I gasp squeakily and pull back. When I open my eyes, the music is blaring, kids dance and there's no blood. No Leo, no Gerard, no knife wound.  
"Diana?" Scott asks. "Diana! It wasn't real."  
"What?" I ask, wiping my eyes.  
"Lydia spiked the punch with something. We have to find her." Scott looks around and I just stand there, still numb form the hallucination.  
Kids get thrown into the pool and one screams, "I can't swim! I can't swim!"  
Matt.  
I remember how terrified he was since the incident in grade school.  
"Hey!" I yell as they toss him in. His arms flail around and he goes under, trying to get back up. I run over and pauses as Jackson holds out his hand and pulls Matt out. Matt stands up, soaking wet and heaving heavy breaths.  
"What are you looking at?" He yells at everyone. "What are you looking at?"  
He stalks towards the exit and before I can call out for him, he disappears, glaring at Scott before he leaves.  
"Derek," I murmur, remembering the phone call.  
"Cops are here!" Someone shouts. "Every man for himself!"  
Kids start to run over top of each other as lights flash.  
I see Scott disappear on me and I roll my eyes and look for Sami and Stiles.  
"Sami!" I yell, "Hey, Sami!"  
Sami spins around with Stiles by her side and then runs over to me.  
"What happened?" I ask, looking over to Stiles who's head is soaking wet and his shirt is dripping around the collar.  
"Stiles got sobered up by a girl." Sami explains. "He was like, drunk-"  
"Was not!" Stiles defends.  
"And this one girl dunked his head underwater," She finishes. "I think we could be great friends. She was pretty cool."  
"Sami!" I say, "Cops are here! Haul ass!"  
We all dart toward the exit and meet on the streets. Lights flash and kids are yelling random freedom crap. I look around for Scott or Matt.  
"You go on," Stiles tells Sami. "I'll give Diana a ride home."  
Sami nods and asks, "You sure?"  
"Yeah, we'll be fine." Stiles says, pushing Sami towards her car, yelling, "Don't get arrested!"  
I pull out Scott's phone again and dial Derek's number.  
"Derek?" I ask once he answers.  
"Diana? Why do you have Scott's phone?" He asks me.  
"Forgot to give it back and saw you called. What happened?" I ask.  
"It's fine, now. Don't worry about it." He pauses and then questions, "What's going on?"  
"Cops crashed the party. Don't' worry about it," I mock him in his voice. I can practically feel the eye roll through the phone. "Everything's fine with them?"  
"Yeah," He tells me.  
"Great, I gotta go." I say into the phone.  
"Okay."  
It goes silent and I ask into the phone, "Derek?"  
The phone beeps and I roll my eyes.  
"Aren't you great at goodbyes," I mutter, looking through the crowd.  
Scott stumbles up to me, almost knocking me over.  
"I know who it is!" He splutters.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"The master!" He tells me. He leans forward and says to two words I would much not rather hear.  
"It's Matt."

* * *

**Sorry there's not much romance! But next chapter there will be. ;) And I literally made a gag face while writing about Leo and his leaking guts. xP Haha, had to write it though. **

**And Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Derek's POV

"Derek."

I can hear my name being called. But I look around and see only white.

"Derek," the voice drags out my name and I hold my breath.

Where was it coming from?

Then an eardrum-shattering noise fills my head and cover my ears with my hands, feeling like I had gone deaf.

I open my eyes, seeing my house. What used to be the living room and a veterinarian leaning over me.

"What?" I stumble over my own words. "What was that sound?"

Deaton smiles and holds up a dog whistle. I roll my eyes at him, annoyed.

I stand up too fast and almost fall over again, but the vet catches me and holds my arms so I don't trip over myself.

"You're going to be weak for several hours," he explains.

I look down at my arm. The small stains of blood on my forearm are still there. Then I turn my eyes to the hole in the floor.

_Peter. _

My heart stops in dread and anger.

"It actually happened?" I ask, more to myself than him. But he answers anyways.

Deaton looks at me and says, "Don't worry, you're still an alpha. But not a particularly confident one."

"Where is he?" I demand. I could slit that man's throat one more time before I let him leave.

"I wish I could tell you that," Deaton mutters.

"Then why don't you tell me what you're doing here?" I ask him, getting pissed with his stupid riddles. "Why you're helping me?"

"Helping your family used to be an important part of my life," Deaton tells me.

My guts twists at the thought of them.

"Helping you," he goes on, "was a promise I made to your mother."

It finally hits me and I feel stupid at how long it took me.

"You're the one my sister talked about," I say. "You're a kind of advisor?"

"Your sister was right," Deaton says. "And I have some advice you should listen to right now."

I stand rigid as he brings up Peter.

"What Peter managed to do. It doesn't come without a price."

I stare down at the broken floorboards, dreading what he's going to say next.

"He'll be physically weak, he'll rely on his wits. He'll come after you, Derek," He tells me.

I look up at him, hopefully he'll have some _good_ news.

"He'll try to twist his way into your head, prey on your insecurities."

Come to think of it, nothing had ever been good in my life.

"Do not trust him," he warns.

"I don't trust anyone," I tell him with a smirk. What good did trust do?

"I know," Deaton shoots back at me. "If you did, maybe you'd be the alpha you'd like to think you are."

Goddamned advisor has a way of putting me down.

"And unfortunately, the one you should be trusting, doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott," I mutter in realization.

"You have to find him as fast as you can," Deaton tells me. "I've known Gerard for a very long time. He always has a plan. And something tells me that it's going exactly the way he wants it."

I nod and start to head for the door, my heart pounding.

What was he planning this time?

"Oh, and Derek," Deaton calls for me. I stop and face him as he says, "You don't find a girl like that every day."

I sigh and walk out the door.

How the hell do all these people know?

.

.

I pull up to the sheriff's station, seeing Diana's motorcycle parked there.

Diana's walking up the steps to the doors. She turns and eyes me walking out of my car.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" She asks, seeming worried about something.

But I don't think about anything inside of the station or the worry in her voice.

I hold her face in my hands and kiss her.

She kisses back for a moment and puts her hands on my chest and my heart pounds with victory for once in my life.

Until she pushes me back and spins around, her back facing me.

"Derek," she starts, brushing some hair behind her ear. "I don't…"

And all I can do is try to reel my mouth back in and stand there like a friend-zoned idiot.

She turns back around with a pitying expression and I look away.

If she doesn't want me, fine. There are plenty other girls in the world that I could get.

But my wolf whispers that she's the only one I want.

.

.

Diana's POV

Derek looks away from me, pissed. I sigh and look back to the door, wondering why he kissed me.

Why did I pull away?

"We should go inside. Scott knows who's controlling Jackson."

He looks at me then, but I can see bitter disappointment in his eyes and expression. He nods and opens the door, letting me in first.

"Jackson?" I whisper hoarsely as he stares at us expressionlessly.

Derek shoves me behind him, crouching down in his werewolf position.

Jackson leaps up on the ceiling and I try not to squeal like a little girl.

Good God, he was terrifying in his half-and-half phase.

Derek growls at him and his eyes blaze a ruby red. Jackson falls behind us and his tail extends, which makes him all the more frightening. He wraps the tail around my neck and I can feel my throat closing off any airways.

It pulls tighter and tighter and I can literally feel my lungs starting to explode until he cuts Derek across the back of the neck, making him slump over as he digs his claws into his back. He holds him up like a puppet and drags him along in front of him and pulls my along, his slithery tail still wrapped around my neck.

"Derek?" I ask. He doesn't answer me but hisses in pain as Jackson claws deeper into his spine.

"Matt, please don't do this," I can hear Scott plead from behind the door. My heart contracts as I realize Scott was entirely correct about him.

"Open the door," Matt says slowly.

The door opens in front of Derek and I can hear Scott sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank God."

Jackson drops Derek onto the floor and lands directly underneath Matt. His tail unhitches from around my neck and I gasp, almost falling over towards Scott and Stiles. Scott holds me up by the arm asking, "You okay?"

I nod and Matt smirks down at Derek, who glares up at him, asking, "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

"Well, not everyone can be a big bad werewolf like you," Matt mocks him.

My eyes widen.

How does he know?

"That's right," Matt says, "I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon."

He turns and smirks at me, but I can only stare at him, utterly betrayed.

"And Diana, the poor cursed soul. Not really that bad since you have your hairy bodyguards."

All eyes turn on me, confused. But, I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Except you, Stiles." Matt turns to him, fidgeting with the gun in his hand. "What do you turn into?"

"Abominable Snowman," Stiles says, "But it's kind of winter thing. You know, seasonal."

Matt glares at him and cocks his head, causing Jackson to slice across his neck.

"Uh, bitch," Stiles stutters, falling down on top of Derek.

"Get him off of me," Derek says, threateningly.

"Oh, I don't know Derek," Matt says, amused, "You, two make a pretty good pair."

Derek glares at him and Stiles makes a disgusted face.

"Must kinda suck, though," he goes on. "To have all that power taken away from you with a little cut on the back of the neck."

"Still got some teeth," Derek presses on, "Why don't you come down a little closer? See how helpless I really am?"

"Yeah, bitch," Stiles mutters, weakly.

Headlights shine through the window and a car pulls up.

Scott stiffens beside me.

"Is that her?" Matt asks.

"Matt please, don't do this." Scott pleads.

"Do what I say and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt tells him.

Scott stays still as Stiles yells, "Scott! Don't trust him!" Matt kicks his side and makes him fall beside Derek.

Matt grits his teeth as Scott stays still.

He raises the gun and a bullet follows.

White hot pain hits my side and I stumble back, my mouth hanging open in pain.

I can't even scream as I fall back and lean against the desk.

"Does that work better for you?" Matt asks. "Or should I put the next bullet in her head?"

My eyes fill up with water and I pull my hand back from the wound on my side, seeing the maroon shirt stain with blood.

Never had anything hurt so much in my life.

Scott stares at me, wide-eyed and his expression making me fear for my life. I know nothing about gunshots and which ones could kill you.

Matt raises the gun again and holds it against my forehead. I close my eyes and try not to scream in fear as the cold metal, the last thing I could ever feel in my life, presses against my skin.

"Don't!" Scott yells as he cocks the gun.

I flinch as he pulls it away and I sink down to the floor after Matt holds the gun facing Scott, making him walk out into the lobby.

The blood doesn't seem to stop leaking from my fingers as Stiles asks, "Diana?"

"I'm okay," I tell him. I grit my teeth and groan afterwards. I try to lift the shirt from my wound and then groan as I press down further on it.

"Calm down," Derek tells me. His voice sounds a bit shaky.

"Calm down?" I ask him. How the hell could I calm down? My side hurts and Matt's taking another hostage and I could DIE!

"If you don't you'll pass out from shock." Derek says. "Calm down."

I look over to them and Stiles' eyes are the size of soccer balls and Derek's staring at me, worried.

Matt pushes Scott back into the room.

"Matt," I ask.

"Shut up!" He yells, pointing the gun back in my direction.

Beads of sweat trail down the sides of his face and he twists his head nervously. His sanity slowly unraveling.

'What do you want?" Scott asks him.

"The book," Matt answers, looking over to me. I glare at him and press down on my side.

"What book?" Scott repeats.

"The bestiary!" Matt yells, shaking the gun in his hand.

"Why do you want the bestiary?" Scott asks him.

"For this," Matt says, lifting his shirt to reveal scales running along his side.

My eyes widen and he throws his shirt back down.

Seriously? Could this night get any worse?

.

.

"You know, I feel sorry for you, Diana." Matt says to me. Scott stands on the other side of him, watching me slowly bleed out.

And it hurts like a bitch.

"You're brother's dead, what are you doing now? Dying," Matt says. "All you have to do is flip that pretty blonde hair of yours and the wolves come running."

"What?" I ask him. Scott looks just as confused as I am.

"You don't know?" Matt laughs. He actually _laughs_. Like it's amusing.

"Know what?" Scott asks. Matt smirks at him.

"You haven't the urge to protect? The mate to your wolf?" Matt ridicules.

I look over to Scott, confused. He ignores my gaze and glares at Matt.

"Haven't you done enough to her?" Scott says, scornfully. "Weren't you her friend?"

"Shut up!" Matt yells at him. "Shut up, shut up!"

He points the gun at Scott's head. Scott shuts his mouth and I pull my hand away from the wound. The bleeding seems to have slowed, but my hand is covered in blood. And my shirt is completely covered in it, it sticks to my skin.

It's absolutely disgusting.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him. "Why did you kill him?"

"It's the swim team," Scott says. "Isn't it?"

I stare at Matt in relevance, "That's what this is about?"

"You drowned, didn't you?" Scott turns t face me. "How do you know?"

"Because she was there, you idiot." Matt says, "He shouldn't have let them drink."

I look down, remembering the night at Isaac's.

"Who?" Scott asks.

"Lahey! The swim team." Matt yells at him. "He shouldn't have let them drink. I mean, who cares that they're seventeen, right?"

"Matt," I plead. He glares at me, making me stiffen.

"I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know they'd just won state," Matt tells him what he told me. But he changes it, "Lahey let some of his favorites come over to celebrate. Let them drink." Matt says, dryly.

"Were you at Isaac's?" Scott asks. He looks over to me. I turn away from him and look back to Matt, who's going on about his horrible nightmare-ish memory.

"He had this first edition Spiderman. Or was it Batman?" Matt questions himself. He turns to me, "You should remember! You had an antique Joker!"

"Batman," I murmur.

He scoffs at me and goes on, "We were going to make a trade. And I'm over there, and I hear music. They're laughing and I see Sean throw Jessica in the pool. And then Bennett and Leo jump in. And then Camden…Isaac's jarhead brother. He grabs me, he thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in?" Scott asks.

"I'm screaming that I can't swim and Diana's off trying to get her Joker doll from Leo. And they start laughing."

I remember how ignorant I had been about my Joker doll that night. That toy was bitchin' but I still feel guilty about not noticing Matt scream for help.

"I swallow water and no one cares. I see these hands underwater. Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying and they're laughing!" Matt yells, spinning around and staring at me. "The only reason you're not dead yet is because you're the one who saved me. A nine-year-old! The only one sober enough to reach in and pull me out!"

I stare at him, terrified of how unstable he's becoming.

"Matt, please," I beg him.

He ignores me and goes on, "And all of a sudden I'm laying by the pool. Diana's there beside me and Lahey's yelling at us. He says, 'You tell no one! This, this is your fault'!"

He waves his gun at Scott and mimic's Lahey exact words. I still remember it.

"He says, 'What little bastard doesn't know how to swim'?" He says, tears flooding his eyes. None fall over, though. "We didn't tell anyone. I went to school and they wouldn't even look at me."

He glares over at me, "Diana had no problem looking forward! No problem with them almost _murdering me_!"

"Matt, it wasn't like that!" I try to tell him. He stomps towards me and glares straight into my eyes.

I can almost feel the hurt radiating from his body.

"It wasn't like that," I whisper. "We were friends."

Matt laughs at me again, "Friends? Friends? I almost died because of them, and you just pretended like they didn't do anything wrong!"

"You killed my brother," I tell him.

Scott stands over to the side, watching us intently, making sure he wouldn't shoot me again.

"Wish it could've gone another way, Diana," He tells me, shaking his head and spinning back around, glaring at Scott. "And you know what I don't get? Why you're not yelling threats at me right now! You should be…you should…"

I stare at his back, feeling awful for him. My side stings from his dumb-ass gunshot, but I can't help but think how much this messed him up. How much he's been tortured by this.

It wasn't exactly his fault. He was just traumatized.

"Matt," I mutter. Scott shoots his head towards me, shaking his head at me not to say anything stupid. When I mutter my next words, his eyes grow into golf balls.

"I forgive you," I tell him.

"No!" He yells, "You shouldn't. Because after I take some photos at Argent's funeral, Lahey gets into one of my shots. And I just want to see him dead. And the next day," he turns to us dramatically, "he was. So I take more shots."

I look away, feeling like someone stabs a fork into my heart.

My life really sucked right now.

"So I take more pictures, and all I have to do is take their picture," Matt goes on with his story. "And Jackson comes along and it's like the furies coming down to punish Orestes."

He turns to us and snickers to himself psychotically, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Was he the guy that stabbed out his eyes?" Scott asks, nervously.

"That's Oedipus, you dumb-ass!" Matt yells at him, waving his gun again. "the furies had snakes for hair and their tears ran of blood. If there was a crime that went unpunished, they would do the punishing for them."

Matt runs to Jackson, who's standing in the doorway, half-covered in scales.

"Jackson is my fury." Matt says, sounding almost proud of him. "When I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change and guess what?" He looks between as if expecting us to answer, then hollers, "He didn't even recognize me! But all I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would kill them for me."

Suddenly, the lights go off and a siren starts blaring. I cover one ear, not daring to take my hand off of my gunshots wound.

"What is this?" Matt asks, "What is this? What's happening!"

"I don't know," Scott says.

As if on cue, gunshots fire through the windows and Scott pulls me down underneath a desk.

"Ah!" I cry out in pain at the sudden movement. Fresh blood leaks out of my again and stains my hand.

"I'm sorry!" Scott calls out, covering me.

The bullets stop flying, suddenly. And a small grenade-like device flies through the broken window and lands in the room, making everything fill with gas.

I gag and my eyes fill with water, overflowing and making my cheeks wet.

Tear gas.

"Come on!" Scott picks me up and runs through the doorway and set me down by where Stiles and Derek are.

Derek's fumbling over and trying to stand.

"Take him!" He yells to Scott, "Take him! Go!"

"Derek," I murmur, pulling his arm and helping him stand. He stumbles and I hold him upright with both hands, wincing at the pain in my side.

Derek regains his balance and stares at me and then darts his eyes down to my side.

Jackson's' inhuman scream echoes through the air and Derek picks me up and carries me away and into a hall. He sets me upright and I lean against it heavily, the adrenaline wearing off and the pain becoming even stronger.

"Diana, let me see it." Derek says. I shake my head and hold onto my side tighter, trying to make the bleeding stop. Why is it bleeding so much, you ask? Well, people had a problem of jabbing my side with their elbows when they picked me up.

"Let me see it," he asks, gently. He gingerly moves my hand away from it and lifts up my shirt. It peels off painfully and is soaked in blood.

It's one of my favorite shirts.

Derek sighs in relief, "It just grazed you, you'll be okay."

I nod and stare at him, wondering about the kiss earlier. He stares at me and I can't keep my gaze from going to his mouth.

Despite the situation, it seems like the man has candy-coated lips.

So I pull him towards me with my blood-free hand and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

Maybe there won't be with all the crazy-ness.

He kisses me back and tangles his hand in my hair. He pulls back and stares at me, surprised.

"You said-"

"I lied," I tell him. He kisses me one more time before looking down at the wound on my side.

"You can run?" He asks.

"Painfully, yes," I tell him.

"Go hide," Derek tells me. "I'll come back, I'll find you."

"Okay," I agree.

"Go!" He yells for me. I stumble away and past a holding cell room. I see two people inside.

Mr. Stilinski and Scott's mom.

"Diana," Melissa says. She sees my side and mutters, "Oh my God, are you alright?"

I nod, "It's just a graze. I'll be alright." I turn around and face Mr. Stilinski.

"Where's Stiles? Are you all alright? Besides the wound?" He questions.

"Stiles is fine, right now." I tell him. "Where's the keys?"

"They might be in the desk, hurry up!" He tells me, pulling the handcuffs from the wall after I trip over to the desk. Mr. Stilinski holds it up and actually laughs that one thing has gone good tonight.

Until Matt hits him over the head with a gun.

The ex-sheriff falls to the floor limply.

Melissa McCall lets out a scream and covers her mouth. I duck behind the desk.

"Matt, Matt, please. Diana's been shot and I heard all the gunfire and I just want to get her to a hospital and see my son," She pleads.

"How clueless are you people?" He yells.

I bite my lip, hopeful he won't let the secret out.

A low growling brings my attention to the doorway, where Derek is wolfed out and snarling at Matt. Matt's eyes go wide and he brings in Jackson, who's in full kanima uniform.

Melissa gasp and falls back towards the wall, staying as far away from them as possible.

Derek throws Jackson into the wall, pinning him for a split-second until he pushes Derek onto the floor. I duck behind the desk and hide under it like a pansy.

But I'm shot, so I don't hate myself for it too much.

Derek jumps up and grabs a chair, pushing Jackson away with it. Jackson throws Derek into a wall, knocking him out.

I grit my teeth and suck it up, kneeling over beside him.

"Derek? Derek, get the hell up!" I say, tugging on his ear. His eyes flicker and he sits up further.

Jackson crawls along with bars of the jail cell, where Mrs. McCall is staring at him, horrified.

Scott plunges his claws deep into Jackson's back, making him squeal and jump off.

Derek sits up further and then his eyes widen as Jackson scurries away.

"Stay here," He tells me, patting my shoulder and racing off.

"Scott!" Melissa says, "Oh my God, Scott."

Scott turns, all wolfed up, and faces his mother.

She stands up and falls back, muttering, "No, no, Scott, no."

Scott looks down, ashamed and turns to me, mouthing, "Go."

I do as I say and stumble off again. I screech as I run into someone.

"It's just me!" Derek says, back to his normal, human features. I nod and then he puts his arm around me, helping me run faster towards an exit. He stops suddenly.

"Wait," He says, holding up his hand. He lets go and listens to something around the corner.

I struggle to listen with him.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

"Trust me, I know that." Says another voice. It sends shivers down my spine.

Gerard.

"I've done everything that you asked of me. I've become part of Derek's pack, I told you that Jackson was the kanima, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson-"

"Leave him to us, help your friends," Gerard tells him, "Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother, go."

"You dropped this."

"Go!"

Scott runs past us and I look to Derek, who's staring after him with an unfathomable expression.

I look after Scott.

Three people gone, just a few more to go.

* * *

**This is by far my longest chapter. :D Woo! And Diana got a kiss, ;D Haha, I'm in a good mood, I guess. :)**

**Thanks to you guys! Who's awesome, you guys are! :D :D Smiles and long-distance hugs for all of you!**

**Review!**

**P.S. Happy late Birthday to lemonpie951! :D Hope your birthday was awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Diana's POV

I click through the channels. Hospitals hadn't had much to watch. I ended up having to stay for a couple days after I got shot. The doctors had recommended it and my mother was going completely ballistic after my injury.

"There is nothing on," I whine to my mom. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She tells me. I nod and sink back into the pillows.

"Sami coming?" I ask. My mom shakes her head.

"Her parents were worried about Matt running around the town," She tells me. "But she sent… long-distance hugs over the phone?" She asks, looking over my cell with furrowed brows. I laugh and immediately quit when my side starts to hurt.

"When do I get out of here?" I ask her.

"The doctor said that you could get out tomorrow," Mom tells me. "Thank God it just grazed you. It wasn't that deep."

It actually wasn't. It cut through quite a few layers of skin, though. I had to get a skin graph it tore apart the upper layers so much. In a few weeks I could get the stitches off and the new skin would blend into my own almost unnoticed.

"The stitches itch," I moan to her. She rolls her eyes at me with a smile, looking at me from her magazine.

"I know, babe," She coos, like a mother should. "But you'll get them off in a couple of weeks."

"Too long," I answer, burying my face in the pillows.

Mom checks her watch and frowns at the time. "I should get home. I have to work tomorrow," she tells me.

I nod, her boss was a jerk anyways.

"Okay," I say, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You get to go home tomorrow," She tells me with a smile. I nod and flip off the TV.

Mom kisses my head and gives me a small hug before going home.

After the nurse comes to check on me and refill my IV bag, I lay back on the pillows and try to sleep. It's after eleven before I can finally even start to drift off, my mind still running a muck about where Matt could have been.

I jump when a hand lays on my arm.

"It's just me," Derek says, amusement filling his voice. I can still see the bitterness of Scott's betrayal in his eyes, though.

"Sorry," I mutter. "Just jumpy, I guess."

He nods and looks over my hospital gown, "You're healing alright?"

I smile and say, "I finally get out tomorrow."

He rolls his eyes at me and mutters, "You've only been here a day."

"Too long," I repeat. I scoot over and he sits on the bed beside me. "Have you talked to Scott yet?"

He shakes his head, "Why would I? He'd probably go repeat every word to Gerard like a pathetic little spy."

I look up at him and smile sadly.

"I'm sure he didn't want to," I tell him. He looks over at the window.

"It's Allison's family," Derek informs me bitterly. "He'd do anything for Allison." He says her name like he's angry with her. Can't blame him, though. I don't really like her either.

I lace my fingers with his. Even with the kiss, I didn't expect Derek Hale to act like a love-sick puppy.

He responds, but just barely.

"Lay down," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Not like that! Just lay down."

He does as he's told and lays on his side, facing me. I grab both of his hands and wrap my small ones around his huge, giant-like ones.

I smile at him and he rolls his eyes.

"It'll be easier to sleep with a bodyguard here," I joke. He twitches his mouth into a barely-there smile and I close my eyes, still holding onto my hands.

They're freezing cold, but they start to warm up after a while and it gets easier to drift off.

.

* * *

.

When I wake up the next morning, he's gone. Can't expect him to stay after being an ex-fugitive and visiting a teenager after visiting hours. Considering that…yup, it was illegal since he was over the age of eighteen.

Being a minor sucked major eggs.

"Hey!" Mom says, opening the door and wearing her usual business attire. "I get to drive you home since I got the day off!"

"How'd you get the day off?" I ask, "I thought your boss hated you cause you wouldn't go out on a date with him."

She rolls her eyes, "Do you look through all of my E-mails?"

"Just the interesting ones," I answer with a smirk. She shakes her head and throws some good clothes at me from her oversized bag.

"Go get changed," she tells me. "You have been sentenced to a day full of bed sheets. Doctor doesn't want you out of bed."

"You realize how disgusting that sounded, right?" I ask her through the bathroom door.

"Darn you're teenage hormones!" She yells jokingly.

She'd made it a habit not to cuss around me after Grandpa Frank's visit in the fourth grade. Man had a sailor-mouth.

I laugh and come out in my _Pink _sweatpants and a loose band T-shirt.

"Can we get something to eat?" I ask. "I don't like the hospital food," I add in a whisper.

She smiles and rolls her eyes at me, "Sure."

I smile back and grab my cell.

12 text messages.

4 missed calls.

At least ten of those texts were from Sami. One was from Stiles and the other from Scott.

One missed call was from Sami, two from Scott and one was from Derek, just before his short visit last night.

I decide not to call back Scott for his lack of loyalty, but as soon as I call back Sami, she shoots off a ton of questions.

"Do you know what they found on Matt's computer? They found these weird, stalker-ish photo shopped pictures of him and Allison!"

"Really?" I ask, trying to keep the little tint in my voice out of the conversation.

"Yes! It was so creepy! Stiles told me that Matt took a shot at you. He came over to-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I plead.

"Diana!" She threatens me, "He just came over to quench my thirst of curiosity for the previous night. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer!"

"I was getting a skin graph." I defend. "Kind of hard to call you while under anesthetics."

"But not impossible, young lady!" Sami says.

I laugh at her and walk through the doors after Mom checks us out.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"No! Wait!" Sami screams through the phone. "You have to send me a picture of your new skin!"

I wrinkle my nose, "Oh my gosh, Sami. Really?"

"Yes!" I can hear something fall and crash and Sami curses into the phone before adding, "Quench my thirst of curiosity!"

I shake my head and jump into the car.

"Incoming message in two minutes," I tell her. Hanging up and sitting in the car, I lift up the side of my shirt and look at the patch of skin with stitches lining the edges.

Ugh, I look like Frankenstein.

The door closes and it gets really quiet. I look up at Mom to see her eyebrows knitting together and giving me w worried look.

"Diana, sweetie. What are you doing?" She asks me.

"Oh! Sami wants a picture," I tell her, taking a photo of the patch of skin.

My mother shakes her head at me, muttering, "I worry about you girls."

I shrug it off and send her the picture. After a couple minutes comes her excited response, **That is so nasty! But so cool!**

My eyes do their eye-roll and after a little while of driving, we pull into the drive-way.

Instantly, I'm trapped in my room.

"You're staying in bed today!" My mother announces.

I groan and fall back on my pillows.

"Diana," Mom tells me. "I brought some movies we could watch together."

I smile and sit up, scooting over to give my mom room to sit down after she pops in an old horror-film.

Laughter bubbles up inside me as it turns out to be a werewolf movie.

"What's so funny?" Mom asks me. I shake my head and pat the bed.

"Nothing, nothing," I chant, holding my side.

To-do list:

Do not laugh.

Enjoy royal treatment.

Ignore Scott's incoming calls and messages.

And most importantly, relax.

.

* * *

.

After an afternoon and evening of sitting in bed with Mom, watching the worst horror-movies ever and getting some free popcorn with extra pillows and trying not to laugh at the ridiculously inaccurate werewolf moments, I finally get to take a nap.

I check my phone again.

At least four more texts and phone calls from Scott.

I sigh and lay down, closing my eyes. After two minutes, my phone vibrates on the nightstand. I open it and see Scott's number. I instantly press ignore and lay back down.

"I knew you were ignoring me!" Scott says from my window.

"God, Scott!" I say, "Why are you in my room?"

"I had to talk to you, see if you were okay." He tells me.

I nod and sit up, "Well, talk."

He sighs and sit on the edge of my bed.

"I saw you and Derek," he says, "at the station."

I frown and cross my arms across my chest.

"And why do you care? My relationships statuses are really none of your business."

"Because Derek's dangerous!" Scott says. I roll my eyes.

"Really? He seems so dangerous to me," I mock him. He frowns at my sarcasm.

"I'm serious," Scott says. "Gerard already wants your help with taking him down. Once he finds out about you two, I don't know what he'll do."

I tense at the mention of Gerard's name.

"You sure you don't know what he'll do?" I ask.

He looks up to me, shock in his brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. I know about you're little spy job for Gerard," I glare at him.

Scott drops his head in his hands.

"You don't understand," he moans.

"Then tell me," I demand. "What don't I understand?"

He looks up at me, "He threatened to kill my mom…and you and Stiles and…and everyone else I care about!"

My eyes soften and I crawl over my bed to sit by him.

"Really?" I ask him. He nods. "Why would he threaten me? Shouldn't he threatening Allison or something?"

Scott sighs, "Deaton said I had to protect you."

"Why?" I ask, "Why do people keep saying all these stupid riddles? I don't even like fortune cookies!" I say, throwing my arms into the air. I let them back down after my stitches start itching again.

And I can't scratch them! How much worse could this get?

"Deaton might know," Scott suggests. "He's been saying about how we have to protect you from Gerard and the other hunters."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Why?"

"I don't know." Scott stands up, "I'll go talk to him."

"Oh, no," I say, standing up slowly and grabbing a hoodie with a pair of flip-flops. "Not without me."

Scott sighs, "You sure? With your side and all?"

I smirk at him, "You can carry me if anything goes wrong."

He rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards the door.

"Out the window, buddy," I tell him, pointing a thumb over my shoulder.

Scott sighs as I hold out my arms, "Carry me through the window, my prince!"

He smiles at me and picks me up awkwardly.

"Alright, then."

He slides out the window and then sets me down. Scott and I ninja our way over to his beat-up car, trying not to attract my mother's attention. I peek through a window and see her napping on the couch.

Excellent.

.

* * *

.

**"_I've been sleeping here instead, _**

_**I've been sleeping in my bed**." _

The speakers blare _The Lumineers._

"What if Deaton doesn't know?" Scott asks.

"He will," I mutter. "Something tells me he will."

"**_So show me family,_**

**_All the blood that I would bleed._**

_**I don't know where I belong,**" _

I lean back and listen to the songs I'd once heard on a commercial. Was it Bing? Something like that.

"**_I don't know where I went wrong, _**

**_But I can write a song. _**

**_I belong with you, _**

**_you belong with me, _**

_**You're my sweetheart**," _

My mind goes back to the sweet kiss at the sheriff's station with Derek. I can feel a small smile grow on my face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I just lo-o-ove, this song," I murmur under my breath.

Scott scoffs at me, knowing what I'm actually thinking about.

After we pull into the clinic, Scott opens the door for me. I walk in after him and see Deaton smiling at us from behind the front desk.

"Scott, Diana, great to see you're doing alright. I heard you were injured during the break-in."

I nod, "I'm alright. But that's not what I'm really here about."

"You want answers?" He suggests, a frown forming on his usually-smiley face.

Scott and I look at each other and then nod back at Deaton.

"Very well," He guides us back to the examination room and pulls out a thick, dusty book, flipping through some of the pages while setting in down on a certain page with a picture of a wolf standing by a blonde chick.

I begin to see a scary resemblance.

"Is that me?" I ask him.

He chuckles, "Possibly one of your ancestors."

"Ancestors?" I ask, looking at the wispy writing on the page. It isn't a very long story, but it's titled _The Greatest Weapon._

"Great title," I add sarcastically.

Deaton spins the book, "It tells of a legend. One I thought not to be very accurate, much less true. Until you and your mother moved to town. It does tend to skip a generation, though, which is why your mother may not have been affected."

"Affected?" Scott and I ask at the same time.

Deaton nods and smiles, "You might want to read the story. It might explain all of the chaos with Derek's pack."

"Chaos? There's really been no chaos…" I cut off remembering Erica's little tip of not dressing too attractively, since she said that the boys' hormones were raging about it.

"Oh," I nod, reading through the story.

_**False Wolf Mate**_

_**French: Fausse Compagnon loup**_

_**Latin**_: _**Falsum Lupus Feminam**_

_**Legend: **_

_**After King Louie the 15**__**th**__** sent his best hunters, by the name of Argent, to catch and kill La Bete, they had made a deal with a renowned witch from the village. The witch had asked for the profits of gold the King in exchange for a great weapon that no wolf could escape. The weapon was what the witch had called Fausse Compagnon Loup, a bewitched young woman of whom no wolf man could resist. A burning desire for the girl drew out La Bete into the open forest where he followed the girl into the trap of the hunters. They cut him through the middle, taking the remains of the wolf man to the King. After exchanging the profit to the witch, she cast to curse the girl's descendants, cursing the women of the bloodline. **_

_**.**_

_**The witch had warned the hunters that the universe balances out the wrongdoings, such as cursing the innocents. Soon, the cursed women began to experience dangerous reactions to the weapons used to hunt them, such as wolfs bane, rye and mountain ash. The wolves had developed an undying instinct to protect the cursed women, making them guardians. The hunters had soon lost their weapon to the wolves. **_

_**.**_

_**The bloodline of the cursed is still to be found by the hunters. **_

"Well, that's just fabulous!" I mutter, "I'm a little werewolf-prostitute."

Scott says, "What?" and grabs the book away from me, reading through the legend. His cheeks turn red and he looks me up and down.

"Oh, God. Erica was right." I groan, leaning down on the table.

Wait.

Did that mean that Derek was just affected by the curse or whatever? That this whole relationship was a fake?

Deaton must've noticed, because he gives me a look.

"Don't worry, Diana," he whispers to me as Scott walks to the other side of the room, still looking through the book. "I know true love when I see it."

My eyes grow wide.

"No, no, that's not what-"

Deaton silences me with a look.

"Good to know," I murmur under my breath.

No wonder Gerard wanted my help so badly.

But Gerard has his ways, even if they're twisted and demented.

I begin to worry even more.

"Diana?" Scott asks from the other side of the room.

Deaton takes that has a cue to go check in at the desk.

"They found Matt by the river," he tells me with a sad expression, but relieved expression, "He's dead.

Life just loves to punch me in the gut.

* * *

**Sorry if the legend is badly written or made-up or whatever. I'm not as good at making up enchanted creatures and stuff as Jeff Davis. But I try! :)**

**The song I mentioned was Ho Hey by The Lumineers. Heard it on a commercial and the top-twenty countdown and had to add it in!**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Diana's POV

All I can do is stand there, the words humming in my ears.

_Matt's dead. _

_Matt's dead._

_Matt's dead_.

"Oh," I manage, looking down at the table. I can feel Scott's pity dripping on me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I give him a look.

"Right," He says. "Stupid question."

"Uh, yeah," I tell him. I look down at the book.

"_I know true love when I see it." _

Right, love.

I do want him. I want him to fall asleep beside me like at the hospital. I want him to hold my hand when I'm feeling about ready to vomit. I want him to be beside me every day. Hell, I wanted the man more than I could express.

But I can't decide if I really love him.

I knew there was a reason I always hated reading.

"Diana?" Scott asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm cool," I tell him. He sighs and looks down at the books I have my hands pressed down on.

"Are you going to tell him?" Scott asks.

I look back to the book and close my eyes. There were so many things that could go wrong.

"I guess I have to," I mutter.

"Good," Scott murmurs under his breath. I don't think he meant for it to hit my ears, but it does.

I glare at him, "Why? Why do you care so much about what happens with us?"

"Because, look at his family," Scott says. "He's trouble prone."

"And you're not?" I snap. I pick up the book and stomp out of the room like a child, running my fingers through my hair.

"Diana? Are you alright?" Deaton asks me.

"Yeah," I answer. "Can I borrow this book?"

He smiles and nods at me.

"Thanks," I mumble, walking through the door and making the bell jingle real loud so Scott can hear.

Stupid werewolves. Why couldn't there be vampires?

The bell rings from the door and Scott jogs up to me.

"Don't you want a ride home?" Scott asks.

"No," I snap at him. He sighs.

"Look, I'm just worried about you."

I glare at him again and he puts his hands up, still trying to keep up with my pace.

"You can't blame me! Read the book! I just want to protect you," Scott says. "You're my friend."

"I'm not your friend," I tell him. "Just because the book says you have to protect me, doesn't mean you really want to."

"But-"

"Think about it, Scott!" I yell. "Have you ever noticed me before you got bitten?"

"Well…"

"Exactly!" I tell him. "I just hope the entire pack doesn't feel that way."

"They don't!" Scott tells me. "Trust me, they care."

I stop and look at him, seeing he's being sincere.

He sighs, "Even Derek."

"What if he doesn't?" I ask, quietly. "What if it's just the stupid spell making him feel like that?"

Scott pulls me in for a hug, "He does. Trust me."

I hug him back and nod into his shoulder.

"I could really use that ride home now," I tell him.

.

* * *

.

I lay in bed the rest of the day, burying my face in the pillow.

How the hell was I going to explain this? I still have yet to talk Derek, though I'm not sure where we're at.

A knock on my door interrupts my wallowing in worry.

"Yeah?"

"Honey, you alright?" Asks my mom.

"Yeah," comes my dull response.

"Okay," my mother answers questionably. "Do you want any supper?"

"No," I answer emotionlessly.

"Alright, then." She says. I can hear her footsteps die away slowly.

I bury my face back in the pillow, pulling the fluffy comforter over my head.

My body stays wrapped in the sheets for what seems like hours until I hear footsteps.

"Are you planning on hibernating?" Asks Derek.

"Mm hmm," I mumble as Derek pulls the covers from around my head.

"I don't find that very comforting," he says, sitting beside me.

I tip my head to the side to see him staring down at me, amused.

"Well, it would be if you actually gave me the comforter," I tell him as he peels the big blanket off of me. "I'm tired."

"I know," he murmurs, just sitting there, thinking.

It worries me.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask. He shrugs at me and then looks down at me.

"Just thinking," He says.

I roll my eyes, "Great answer."

He pats my shoulder and lays down. I roll on my side and smile at him dimly. He smiles his itty-bitty, barely-there smile.

"I saw you talking to Scott," he tells me, staring at the ceiling and lacing his fingers together over his stomach.

"He had some answers," I murmur, moving closer to him. He stares at me and sighs. "Gerard made him, okay? Besides, I didn't tell him anything."

He nods and turns his head back to the ceiling. I grab one of his hands and squeeze it.

"Derek?"

"Mm?" He hums his response.

"Do you," I pause and sigh, "Do you care about me?"

He stares at me, unbelieving of the question I'm asking, "Of course."

I nod and begin to trace circles on his forearm, getting bored. He gives a small shiver.

"Why are asking me that?" He asks.

"Because…have you ever heard of La Bete?" I ask.

He scoffs, "Everyone in my family has heard the story at least once."

"Well, what about the story about the weapon? The girl they used to catch him?"

Derek casts a look my way, sighing, "You found out."

I sit up and stare at him sourly.

"You knew?" I ask.

He closes his eyes and nods, "I did."

I look down, feeling hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him, my voice betraying me.

"I didn't want you to feel like-"

"Like it was all fake?" I finish for him.

Derek sits up and nods, "I don't want you to think that."

I nod and stare down at my hands, pretending to study my nails. I can feel Derek watching me expectantly.

"Is it, though?" I ask, "Is it fake?"

He grabs my chin and kisses my softly.

I close my eyes as he pulls away after a few seconds.

"Guess not," I murmur to myself as I slowly open my eyes.

Derek stares at me, his itty-bitty, barely-there smile turning into a itty-bitty, obviously-there smile.

I smile and wrap my arms around his hips, resting my head in his neck. He lays his head down on mine.

My eyes drift shut and after a few minutes, I can feel Derek start to move out from underneath me.

"Don't go," I mumble, tugging on his shirt. He pats my hand.

"I'll be back later," He tells me, scooting out from under me and planting one last, totally Rom-Com worthy kiss on my mouth.

"Okay," I sigh, laying back down. Derek throws the comforter on me and straightens it out before jumping out of my window.

Screw vampires.

Werewolves were the bomb.

.

* * *

.

I yawn and open my eyes slightly, facing the mirror in my room.

A solid shriek escapes after looking in the reflection.

I spin and see Sami, being held up by Jackson, in the kanima uniform, by the neck while hanging from my ceiling.

Gerard sits below them, smiling at me.

"Diana, I think it's time we have a chat."

"What are you doing?" I ask, jumping from my bed and stepping closer.

The grip tightens around Sami's neck and she flinches, naked fear showing in her eyes.

"Oh," he turns and smiles behind him. Turning back to me, he smiles, "She's a great friend, you know. Coming to check on you while your mother's out."

I stare up at her and she stares back at me, terrified and confused as her dark green eyes grow even wider.

"Don't hurt her," I beg, glaring at Gerard.

"She won't get hurt as long as you do what I say," Gerard says.

"Just let her go," I plead. "She doesn't know anything, please."

Gerard sighs and looks back at Sami, who's staring at me, petrified.

"As long as you obey me, I'll let her go."

"I will," I tell him. "I'll do whatever you want. You have to let her go first."

Gerard gives me a doubtful gaze.

"You have my word," I tell him.

He smiles at me and nods, looking back at Jackson.

The tails unravels from her neck and she falls to her knees, gasping. I run forward and hug her.

She slowly responds.

"Diana-"

"Go," I tell her. She stares at me, her eyes watering. Confusion lights up her entire gaze. "Just go find Stiles, or Scott, okay?"

She shakes her head, "No-"

"Now!" I yell. "Just go, please. I'll be fine."

Sami sighs shakily and glares at Gerard.

"Go find Stiles," I tell her quietly.

She nods and hugs me, whispering, "Don't do what he says."

I push her out the door and she runs like I tell her to.

"Okay," I say, wiping me eyes and facing him. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

**Sorry this one's a little short! But so many questions! What does Gerard have in store? Well, somethin' totally psycho that's for sure. :P**

** I really don't like him! He's so crazy. After watching the finale, I felt so bad for Chris! I mean, first his sister went crazy and got killed, his wife got bit and had to kill herself, then his dad turned out to be even crazier and turn his own daughter against him! Geez, freaking Gerard. D:**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Diana's POV

"Okay," I Mutter, sitting on the bed while Gerard stands in front of me like my father. Jackson hangs from the ceiling by the window, waiting for Derek to come back.

Gerard straightens up and smiles deviously, "Excellent."

He watches the window dreamily, thinking about how much I could help him.

I drop my head and stare at the floor. I close my eyes as Gerard smiles.

"Welcome back to the family." He tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You won't kill him?" I ask.

Gerard stares at me, "Only if you do what I say. None of your friends will be killed."

I stare up at him and add, "That means the pack, too." I stand up and glare at him, "You can't kill them."

Gerard chuckles, "We'll see how that turns out."

My gaze doesn't change while I cross my arms, "I'll see you at school, Mr. Argent."

He smiles, "What a pleasure that will be."

Gerard stalks out with his new old-dude swagger.

I flop down on my bed and stare at the ceiling, numb with regret.

School starts tomorrow, how would I face anyone?

Sami.

I grab my cell. Gotta call, gotta call, gotta call.

"Diana!" Stiles answers! "Dude, what happened to Sami? She's talking about aliens."

"Jackson," I mutter. "Gerard was here. He brought Jackson."

"Oh, well. She's fine, now." Stiles tells me. I sigh in relief. "I gave her some sleepy medicine and she passed out on my bed."

I groan, "Oh my God, Stiles! How are you going to explain a passed out _girl on your bed_?"

"I don't know! My dad is…" He groans, "Opening the door. Come get her!"

"I can't!" I yell at him. "Just…when she wakes up, convince her it was all a dream. We were watching _V _last night. It could work."

"Okay!" Stiles says enthusiastically. "I'll call when she wakes up."

I sigh, "Thanks, man." "Yeah, hey, why was Gerard there?"

"Why do you think? Threats are his only skill." I answer, sinking on the bed.

"Mm," He mumbles. "Hey, Sami's waking up! I'll try and do that thing we talked about doing…Stop looking at me like that! I didn't mean anything dirty. You nasty mind," Stiles teases. I roll my eyes and listen to Sami talk, asking for the phone. "I gotta run."

"Okay," I say. "Bye."

"Bye," Stiles says, hanging up.

I throw my phone onto the foot of the bed and roll over, screaming into my pillow.

Tomorrow would be torture.

.

* * *

.

I make it through classes and to lunch, where Sami takes a seat by Stiles. Scott and Allison are missing and so are Boyd, Erica and Isaac. I start to feel sick.

"Where's the rest of them?" I ask, taking a sip of water.

Sami shrugs, "You know, I still don't believe that was a dream, Stiles."

"It was! Diana said you were watching V and then fell asleep." Stiles tells her, spreading peanut butter on his bread, then stuffing his face with it.

"Then how did I end up on your bed?"

"You don't remember?" Stiles smirks, trying to make it believable. Sami rolls her eyes and hits his shoulder.

"I still have that dumb meeting with the guidance counselor." He mumbles.

"So do I," I mutter.

What was up with parents and therapy for their children?

"I don't," Sami brags. "Hey, I heard that Isaac, Erica and Boyd are runaways now."

I nod. Of course they were. They wouldn't dare show their faces in school.

"What about Scott and Allison?" I ask, "Aren't they still fighting or something?"

"I guess," Stiles mutters. "Scott said he's not eating lunch today. Had to go do something."

Sami mumbles a response and takes a sip of her milk.

"Allison's gone," Sami answers. "She wasn't in homeroom."

"Oh," I mutter. _Great, _I think to myself. Wouldn't have to look at her after what Scott told me.

Just hope the dumb-ass won't break his heart again.

.

* * *

.

"So," I sigh, sitting in the chair at the guidance counselor's office. "What do we talk about in here? Feelings?"

She nods and looks down at her papers, "Anything you want to talk about."

I nod and sigh as she says, "I understand Matt was a friend of yours?"

"We grew kinda distant in the past few years…but, yeah. He was," I tell her.

She nods and asks, "How did that make you feel? What he did?"

"You mean taking a shot at me?" I joke, though I don't laugh and she knows I suck at trying to change the subject. "Like hell."

"Are you communicating well with your friends?" She asks me.

"I guess, but it's like…Some of them know something I can't tell the other. My BFF since birth, you know?"

She gives me a small smile and says, "And What is that?"

"Can't really say anything. It's not drugs or like killing people or whatever. It's just…She's left out of everything lately and I try to make sure she's safe."

"The urge to protect your friends?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Instinct." I answer, looking down at my hands.

I really need to stop biting my nails.

"What about relationships?" She asks. "Are they strained or strengthened?"

"Some are strengthened." I tell her, smiling a little. "That's helped. But my other friends, that's sort of…strained, I guess."

"And how do you feel about them? Your friends?" She asks.

"Gained some more this year, that's for sure." I tell her, "Lost a few, though."

"And what about your mother? Is she taking your brother's death hard?" She questions.

I shrug, "She's been going all gung-ho on the protection and therapy stuff with me. But she gets really quiet sometimes and I think she's thinking about my with my brother. Somewhere else. She doesn't seem very depressed, but sometimes I think she's just sad because both of them are gone."

Ms. Morris stays quiet for a few seconds and nods.

"Can we just stop for a while?" I ask. "I don't really want to talk anymore."

She nods, seemingly satisfied that I talked at all.

"Thank you," I say. She smiles at me as I walk out of the office and close the door.

"How was it?" Stiles questions with his usual playful smirk on his face.

"Not bad," I tell him. "Just our your heart and she listens."

"Great!' Stiles says, giving me a thumbs up as he stands and brings in his gear for lacrosse after the session.

"Fabulous," I mutter. It did feel a little better to admit some stuff to someone.

I blow some bangs out of my face and rearrange my book bag.

Time for some dog sitting.

.

* * *

.

Derek's POV

I rummage through the books, trying to find something to help with the kanima issue.

_Anything_ would help at the moment.

_Just not this_, I think as I turn around.

"You decided," I say to them. "When?"

Erica and Boyd stare at me, trying to figure who's the bearer of bad news.

"Tonight," Erica says.

"Everyone will be at the game," Boyd adds.

I blink, trying not to let the disappointment show.

"It's not like we want to," Erica tells me.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license." Erica answers. Just like her to try and change the subject a little. "I can't do that if I'm dead, you know."

I want to tell them my pack will be protected.

But they weren't my pack anymore.

"Well, I told you there was a price," I tell them.

"You didn't say it would be like this," Boyd says to me.

"But I did tell you how to survive!" I tell them, spinning on my heel. "You do it as a pack, and you aren't a pack without an alpha."

I turn around and look down at the books, trying not to throw a few out the window.

"We know," Boyd says.

I sigh, "You want to look for a new pack."

Erica looks away from me and I look away from her.

"How are you even going to find one?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and says, "I think we already did."

.

* * *

.

Diana's POV

I stand by the sick while Deaton fills up an injector and Scott looks through the medicine.

"You could work here if you want," Deaton tells me. "The dogs really seem to like you."

I smile at his joke and say, "Har-dee-har-har."

Deaton smiles back and I can feel Scott smirking at me.

"I'll have to think about it."

The doorbell dings and Deaton turns to Scott, "Would you mind seeing who that is?"

Just as Scott turns, the dogs start barking like mad.

So we all go to the doorway to see who it is.

Isaac stands by the glass door, his hands shoved in his pockets and staring at the floor. He looks up at us with s lightly guilty expression.

"It's okay, Isaac," Deaton tells him. "We're open."

He opens the little door by the mountain ash counter.

.

* * *

.

Derek's POV

"All of a sudden we heard all this howling," Erica goes on. "It was unbelievable."

"Yeah," Boyd says, remembering with an awed expression. "There must've been a dozen of 'em."

I grit my teeth, "Yeah, or maybe just two."

They look at each other, confused.

"Do you know what the beau geste effect is?" I ask them.

They seem to have no clue.

"If a wolf modulates its howls in a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty."

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Erica says. "There's another pack out there. There's gotta be."

"We've lost Derek, it's over," Boyd tells me. My jaw becomes strained and I can feel my teeth grinding. "We're leaving."

All of a sudden it feels as if I'm talking to a younger version of me.

"No," I tell them. "No, you're running," I wave a book at them and add, "And once you start, you don't stop."

They stare at me with determination.

"You'll always be running," I say, deep down hoping to change their minds.

Erica gets an angry look on her face and grabs Boyd's hand as he joins her in walking out the door.

Into the arms of another pack. Another alpha.

I turn and slam the book on the rack.

My chest aches with a familiar, lonely feeling and it hurts when I hear the leaves under their feet crunch as they disappear.

More than it should.

Another presence fills up the atmosphere.

This was _not_ the time to barge into my house.

I grab a piece of glass and examine the edges before throwing it at him. Unfortunately, he catches it with a smirk as the blade barely pierces his neck, like I had hoped it would.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome," Peter taunts. "But, point taken."

.

* * *

.

Diana's POV

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asks as Deaton plunges the medicine into the dog.

Deaton laughs slightly and Isaac looks up at him, asking, "What?"

"Scott asked almost the exact same question about a month ago." Deaton explains to him.

Scott nods and I pet the dogs head for second.

"One day he could tell which ones were getting better," Deaton says, "And which ones were not."

Isaac stares down at the dog for a few moments and then asks, "He's not getting better, is he?"

Deaton shakes is head sadly.

"Cancer?" Isaac asks.

Deaton shakes his head and corrects him, "Has a very distinct scent, don't you think?"

Isaac nods and I smile at him quickly. He smiles back for a short second.

He looks so sad for the dog and I can see his eyes getting wet.

"Come here," Deaton tells him. He obeys and Deaton goes on, "I'm sure you're well aware of what your powers can do you, but what about what it can do for others?"

Isaac gives him a strange look and Deaton smiles as he gingerly takes Isaac's hand and lays on the dog's tummy.

The dog begins to pant and black liquid flows obviously through the veins in his hand and up his wrist. He pulls it away and stares down at it.

"What did I do?" He asks, scared.

"You took away some of its pain," Scott says.

"Not a lot," Deaton adds, "But sometimes a little can make a big difference."

Isaac pulls his hand up to his mouth and holds it against his lips.

"It's okay," Scott tells him. "I cried the first time, too."

Isaac's face breaks into a huge smile and he laughs happily. I can't help smiling back at him.

I haven't seen a true smile on his face for so long, and it looks so sweet.

.

* * *

.

Derek's POV

Peter stands in the doorway as I stare at the floor, my eyes grazing the burned wood.

"Quite a mess you've gotten yourself into, here, Derek." Peter says. "I'm gone for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychos, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-deprived adolescent in town."

I glare at him.

They weren't here now.

"Why are you here?" I snarl.

"Because you're my nephew. The only family I have left," Peter says as I roll my eyes insolently. "I just want to help."

I scoff at him.

"You know, there's still a lot I could teach you."

He keeps stepping forward and my blood boils with every step he takes. Steps he shouldn't be taking.

"Can't we just talk?" Peter asks.

I look at him, "Sure, let's talk."

A second later he flies into the stair railing and falls to the floor.

I relish in beating him for a few more hits and pretty soon he begins to give up, taking every hit I deliver.

He falls on the floor and after I ram him into a few walls and give him a cut lip and blood flows onto his chin and neck.

"You don't actually think I want to be the alpha again, do you?" Peter mocks. "That wasn't my best performance and I-"

I grab a fistful of his shirt and raise my fist.

"Go ahead! Hit me, hit me!" He yells. "I can see it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self-loathing and hatred that comes with complete and total failure!"

I throw him on the floor just as the door behind him opens.

"Derek?" Diana's asks, staring at me wide-eyed. "What the hell?"

Peter laughs, "Not used to his bad side, yet?"

She looks down at him confused and then back up to me.

"Well, doesn't this look fun?" She asks, sarcastically. I roll my eyes and step over him.

Diana holds her hand out to him and asks, "Werewolf?"

He chuckles as he takes her hand stands up.

"Thought so," She mutters. She steps around him and walks up to me, wrapping her small and slender hand around half of my arm like I'm a child and dragging me into a another room.

"Derek?" She asks, looking pissed. "What are you doing? Who is that?"

"My uncle," I spit out.

Diana gives me a confused look and sighs, "I thought you said you're family was dead."

"Was," I correct, glaring at Peter who stares at us with his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his face.

"Was," She scoffs to herself. "Okay, then."

.

* * *

.

Diana's POV

"Well," Says Derek's uncle, wiping blood from his face and chuckling. "You know how to pick 'em, Derek. You really do."

Derek glares at him with more hatred than I've ever seen. I sigh.

"Your name is?"

"Peter," he answers, smirking at me. I smile back.

"Great," I answer. I grab Derek's hand and say, "Give us a minute, quick."

I drag him into yet another room and stare at him.

"Derek-"

"Don't even ask about it," He seethes.

"Alright then," I say. "What about Boyd and Erica? Did they leave?"

He looks down and nods. I squeeze his hands in mine.

"Isaac left, too." I tell him. "I'm sorry."

He sucks in a breath and nods, leaning his forehead against mine and closing his eyes.

"Is Scott playing tonight?" Derek asks quietly.

"Yeah," I mumble, "I should probably go, too."

He nods and suddenly looks flat-out tired. "You'll come back?"

I smile at him, though he still has eyes closed, exhausted.

"I'll always come back," I whisper. His lips twitch into a quick smile and then he sighs, opening his eyes and squeezing my hands quickly. He pulls back and stalks back into the living room, where his uncle, Peter, was no doubt listening in on us.

I can tell by the raised eyebrows at Derek and his subtle smirk.

"I should get to the game," I tell him. Derek nods and glares at Peter, who smiles and nods at me.

"Yes, well, it was exciting meeting the 'great weapon'," Peter says. "Better than I expected."

"Great meeting you, too, I guess," I say.

Derek looks between us and then wraps his arm around my shoulders and plants one on me, making sure Peter knows about us. I pull away and smile at him, giving him a "Seriously?" look.

Peter rolls his eyes and waves mockingly at me as I leave, making sure Derek sees.

"I'll call later," I say, closing the door behind me.

Something about Peter made me think that something was weird with him. Derek obviously hated him more than the devil. Peter knew what I was.

Still, Derek had family and he seemed like he could grow on me if he stopped with the pestering Derek.

His personality screamed, "Everything is a joke to me."

Sometimes those people turned out to be my friends.

Sometimes not.

* * *

**I know this is probably the third time updating the same chapter, but I heard that there were problems with it, so I updated it again. :P**

**Hopefully this makes it easier. :D**

**Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Diana's POV

I sit next to Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall.

"Oh, God." Mr. Stilinski moans, "Why is my son on the field?"

"Because he's on the team?" Melissa tells him.

"My son's on the team," Sheriff repeats. Then he stands up and cheers, "My son is on the field!"

A few stare at him and I smile along with Melissa.

As soon as the sheriff's eyes are focused on his son, Melissa leans in closely and asks, "You're one of Scott's friends, right? The one from the hold-up?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"You doing okay?" She asks. "With the surgery?"

"How do you know about the surgery?" I ask.

"I'm a nurse," She answers. "When someone comes in, everyone knows about it."

I smile at her and look back to the field for a second, watching Stiles stand awkwardly and watch the other players.

"Do you…know about Scott?" She asks.

"Know what?" I ask, turning to her. She has a serious expression on her face. "Oh, about…what he is?"

"I take that as a yes," She mutters, leaning her elbows her thighs and resting her chin in her hands.

"He's still Scott," I tell her, "He's still your son."

She smiles at me and murmurs, "I know that now."

I smile and turn back to the game, where Scott's been benched.

"Do you know why he's not playing?" I ask her.

"He's failing three classes."

"Right," I mutter, just as Sami sits in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late," Sami says. "Traffic."

"There's hardly any traffic around, Sam," I say.

"Ooh, is Stiles playing?" She asks, changing the subject. I roll my eyes and smile, nodding.

"Yeah, he got in place for Greenburg." I tell her.

"Yeah, why does coach hate Greenburg again?" Melissa leans in to ask. The Sheriff looks at me expectantly, also.

"Everyone hates Greenburg," I answer.

"Yeah," Sami says.

The Sheriff and Melissa look at each other and shrug it off.

"How's Stiles doing?" Sami asks.

"Excuse me," the Sheriff asks Sami.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Sami Rayne?" He asks.

"Yeah," She answers, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

He smiles, "Yeah, uh, Stiles talked about you once or twice."

Her eyes light up and she smiles, "Really?"

"Well…Once or twice." Stilinski says.

Clearly, the answer doesn't affect her at all.

"Well, thanks." She says, turning around and smiling at the field. Stiles nods to her and then another ball passes by his feet. The crowd erupts in booing as he drops another three balls.

"Really, Sami?" I ask, "You're with Stiles?"

Sami shrugs, "Eh, what can I say? Awkward is sexy."

I snort and lean back as Melissa gives me a weird look.

As soon as I look back to check in on Scott, Isaac sits next to him. He flashes a smile my way and I smile back proudly.

_He came back_, my mind whispers.

"Be right back," I tell them, slinking my way down to the bench.

"You came back," I say. He smiles again.

"I came to win," He tells me. I hit his shoulder.

"That's the spirit!" I say, "Now go kill 'em!"

He smirks at me.

"Not literally." I turn to Scott, "Are you playing?"

"No," Scott answers, grimly. "He's got a whole bench of guys he could play before he includes me."

Scott's face lights up with enthusiasm. "Could you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

Isaac shrugs, "Maybe."

"Good luck!" I say as he walks off. I turn to Scott, "You better play soon."

"My leg!" Some guy yells as he crumbles to the ground. Stiles just stands by as yet another ball hits him in the helmet as he tries to catch it.

The paramedics lift him off. Another guy goes in.

"Impressive," I murmur as Isaac gets another one on the field and another one off.

I jump up onto the bleachers beside them again to see Lydia has taken my seat.

"Did I take your seat?" She asks me, starting to stand. Her voice seems much more gentle than before.

"No, don't worry about it," I tell her. She smiles at me and sits back down as I take a spot next to Sami.

"Seriously, Lahey!" Coach yells. "What the hell is your problem?"

Isaac gives him a cocky shrug before running off. I chuckle at him.

.

* * *

.

Third Person POV

Boyd and Erica race through the trees, literally running for their lives.

_We could die, we're gonna die, _Boyd thinks as Erica urges him on, her boots making fast tracks on the ground.

The four-wheelers follow them, almost on their heels. Even with the heightened reflexes, they couldn't run faster than the four-wheelers flooring it. They catch up with them easily.

Finally, they race onto the rocks by the small lake deep in the woods.

The four-wheelers stop chasing, but an arrow flies towards them, injecting itself into Erica's leg.

_No, no, no, _Boyd thinks, running to scoop her up. She shouts at him.

"Go!" She yells.

Boyd looks back.

He could pick her up and save her.

"There's no time!" Erica shouts at him, as if reading his thoughts. "Go! Go!"

He grits his teeth and runs, knowing if she dies he'll regret it.

Boyd already does.

He gets further into the trees and hears nothing behind him.

No four-wheelers, no Argents, no yelling.

No Erica.

He stops and bites his lip. If he goes back, there's no chance he'd make it.

If he doesn't, there's no chance Erica will.

_Protect the pack, _his wolf whispers. His growing conscience.

He bolts back and stands next to Erica, stopping the next arrow from lodging itself into her head.

Boyd glares at Allison, his blood boiling.

She glares at him for making her lose her first kill and flies an arrow into his stomach.

He looks down at it and growls at her, stepping forward.

Allison tilts her head and launches arrow after arrow into his body.

One arrow for one step.

He tries to march on as she raises her bow, another soaring into his chest. So close to his heart.

"Allison, please stop!" He hears Erica plead, half of the arrow still edged into her thigh. "Please!"

Finally, a gun shoots at Allison, hitting her bow from her hands.

She glares up at her father, who's decided she's shot enough.

He thinks about howling for Derek's help.

_Too many hunters, _his wolf tells him, _He'll get caught, too. _

Boyd takes this as his chance, but stops when Chris points the gun at him and Allison takes out a knife, swinging it around professionally before holding it before her chest, aiming at him.

The pain is overwhelming, his skin trying to heal around the arrows.

He collapses beside Erica, who yells his name before his eyes close.

_We've lost, Derek_. _It's over. _

If only Derek knew.

Derek's POV

"See?" Peter asks, examining his hand and flexing it. "Fine example right here, I'm not healing as quickly."

I sigh, not really caring about what he's saying.

"I need a pack, an alpha," he says. "Like you."

I ignore him and check my phone.

Still no calls.

Damn the reception in this house.

"You know, Derek. There's still lot I could teach you."

"Why would I want help from a total psycho," I reply dryly.

"First of all, I'm not a _total_ psycho," he responds. "And considering you're the one that slashed my throat wide open…But we're all works in progress."

"What do you want?" I ask, getting annoyed with him. It was taking all my willpower not to slice him open again.

"There's a myth," Peter says. "That if you call a wolf by its Christian name it'll be cured."

"That's just a myth," I tell him.

Scott would never let that one go if he heard about it.

"Yes, but legends and myths bear a hint of truth," Peter tells me. "That kanima has no identity, that's why he doesn't seek a pack."

"He seeks a master," my interest is suddenly peeked.

"And who else doesn't have an identity? Grows up alone?"

"An orphan," I say.

"Exactly. Just like Jackson," Peter says. "And you need to get him where it's most important. His heart."

I laugh humorlessly, "In case you haven't noticed, Jackson doesn't have much of a heart."

"Not true," Peter responds, "Jackson would never admit it but there is one girl who has bore a special place in his heart. One young lady who can get through to him."

If he says what I think he will say, he'll be dead in a minute.

Peter just rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry," He scoffs, "The girl is all yours."

"Lydia," I murmur, though it comes out a question. "It'll never work."

"See, Derek. That's your problem." Peter tells me. "Anger has always been your best ally but what you lack most is heart."

I stand and glare at him.

"Hopefully the blonde will get something out of you." Peter says.

I still glare at him, grinding my teeth.

Peter smirks, "We need her if we want to cure him."

"How?" I snap. "How are we even going to do that?"

"We'll find out," Peter says, standing up and adding, "Call your girl."

"What?"

He rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Call Diana."

I pull out my phone and scroll down.

**1 new message**

_You better hurry up with the plan or Jackson could kill someone after the game- Diana_

I dial her number and she answers right away.

"_Derek, how's the plan working out?" _

"I don't know yet," I respond. "What's going on?"

"_Well," _I can hear her sigh. "_Isaac came back to help. But Jackson's going to go Jekyll and Hyde on the field if you don't hurry." _

"We're trying," I snap. "Is Lydia there?"

"_Yeah, why?" _

"We need her," I tell her.

There's a small pause.

"_Okay_," She says. "_I'll make sure she's safe_."

"Make sure you are, too," I say. "Be careful."

"_When am I never careful?" _She replies. "_I'll see you later_."

"Okay," I answer, hanging up.

"We should get to that game, now." Peter smirks.

I glare at him, opening the door and stalking over to the Camaro.

.

* * *

.

Diana's POV

I hang up on Derek and Sami looks at me.

"Who's Derek?" She asks.

"Just some guy." I answer.

"Special guy?" She whispers. I roll my eyes and nod anyways. Sami claps and smiles, "Finally you got yourself one."

I roll my eyes with a nervous smile and look at Lydia, who's smiling at the field until someone goes down.

Isaac.

He collapses and groans as Scott races over to him. The paramedics lift him onto the stretcher and carry him off.

Why the hell isn't he getting up?

Melissa jumps over us and runs onto the field. She talks to Scott for second before coming back and sitting down nervously, sending a glare at Gerard, who struts away.

"Supernatural?" I whisper to her. She gives a nervous look with her brown eyes that look so much like Scott's and nods.

I sigh and turn away, watching Stiles on the field.

"Where's the ball?" One guy shouts. I begin to look around with everyone else and see the ball by Stiles feet. He stares down at it and stands there like an idiot until he picks it up.

Another one shouts, "He's got it!"

Stiles backs up quickly and starts running towards the goal.

Sami drops her head in her hands as he starts screaming loudly in terror. I look back to see Mr. Stilinski's face covered by his hands, peeking out from between his fingers.

"Shoot it!" Coach yells. "Stilinski! Shoot the damn ball!"

"SHOOT IT!" Sami erupts beside me.

The suspense is killing me, too.

Stiles takes a lucky shot and the crowd goes silent.

And the ball hits the net.

Sami starts cheering and everyone stands as we inch our way up the scoreboard with a point.

"Oh, thank God!" Sami says, hugging me with enthusiasm. "Go Stiles!"

He looks our way and then waves quickly before running off again.

I look down at my phone and text Isaac.

I pray to God that he's okay.

.

* * *

.

Third Person POV

Isaac drags himself across the locker room floor as the venom spreads to his legs.

"It was a good effort," Gerard mocks from behind him. "It really was."

Isaac sighs and closes his eyes as the old man raises his sword and studies his expression in the blade smugly.

_It's over. _

"This would be so much more poetic if it were half-time."

Isaac hears the vibrations from his locker.

His phone.

_It's too late now_, he tells himself_. Gerard will kill you before you get anywhere near it_.

He gets to the door that leads to the coach's office and hoists himself up on it.

What Isaac sees next makes him smile in pride.

Gerard sees it, too. He glares at the reflection in the glass behind Isaac.

Scott's eyes light up gold and he bares his sharp teeth, making sure that he seems intimidating.

The bodyguards behind Gerard go down one by one as Scott slices his fingernails across them, knocking them to the floor. Gerard slinks away as this happens and Scott looks to Isaac when they're all down.

"Where'd he go?" Scott asks him.

Isaac stands up a little straighter. Shrugging, "Thanks."

Scott nods and then slices Isaac's leg deeply, triggering the healing process. It heals and the venom starts to fade away.

Isaac stands up on his own and looks to him in worry.

"Come on," Scott says, rushing out to the field with Isaac on his heels.

.

* * *

.

Diana's POV

Stiles pumps his fist in the air, rejoicing as the team lifts him and shouts his name in respect.

The timer runs out and loud buzzer sounds, making my ears vibrate.

"We won!" The coach yells, "We won!"

Sami hugs me and then runs onto the field, pushing past the crowd to congratulate Stiles.

I look over to Scott, who's staring up at me with confused brown eyes.

Nothing happens.

Then my eyes linger over to Jackson, who takes off his helmet and looks at me pleadingly. He throws it down and undresses the gloves from his hands.

The lights fade and everything is black.

Pitch black and I can hardly see my hand in front of my face.

No light comes from anywhere except peoples phones and wide, terrified eyes.

Someone screams.

It's an earth-shattering sound of sheer horror.

"Scott! Isaac!" I begin shouting out names. "Stiles! Sami!"

Rough hands wrap around me and clog my mouth from making any sound. I strain and scream against them.

My screams only come out a muffled cries of shock.

"Shut up!" A scratchy voice echoes in my ears. I sob mutely and claw at the hands.

They slam me down onto a cold, metal bar and my head cracks.

My vision begins to leave and I can hear someone screaming again.

_This is it, _I think, _I'm so dead._

* * *

**Ooh, those nasty kidnappers. D:**

**Closer to the end! It's so sad for me. I love writing this story! ): **

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short and doesn't have much romance. :/ There will be next chapter, though! :D**

**And also, I would like to send my prayers for the victims of the 9/11 terrorist attack. It's the eleventh anniversary today. **

**This chapter, even though it probably won't mean much to anyone, goes out to them!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Scott's POV

"They're filing a report on Jackson and I've got an APB out on Stiles and Diana," Mr. Stilinski tells us.

I nod and Isaac stays behind, not knowing him as well.

"Her car's gone but Stiles' jeep is still in the parking lot so that means…" Mr. Stilinski trails off, thinking about the possibilities of Stiles.

I know exactly where they are, though.

"Don't worry," I reassure him. "We'll find him."

Mr. Stilinski nods and asks, "If you hear from him or he answers his E-mails or anything-"

"We'll call you," Isaac tells him.

He nods and walks out of the locker room.

Isaac leans over and says, "Gerard has them, doesn't he?"

I nod as Coach comes up and says, "Look, McCall. You gotta get your grades up for next season."

"I know, Coach," I mumble in shame.

I do not want to get held back with the younger kids.

"Look," Coach goes on. "I know I yell, but it's not like I hate you guys."

Isaac leans away as Coach gives him a knowing look.

"Well, I hate Greenburg. But that's different, it Greenburg!" Coach defends. "I'm just saying that we…I need you on the team. Get your grades up."

"I will," I tell him. A small smile on my face.

It is the best thing Coach has ever said to me.

"Okay," Coach mutters before walking off.

"Is that everyone?" I ask Isaac. He walks over and looks around the locker room.

"I think so," Isaac says as I pry Stiles' locker door open. Isaac turns around with wide eyes. "Are we gonna find him by scent?"

"Diana, too." I tell him, holding up a purple scarf that she had left on the field. I toss the flimsy, lavender fabric over to him.

"Now how come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?" Isaac asks me.

My eyes wander over to two people on the other side of the locker room.

"Derek," I breathe out. I haven't seen him really since the hold-up when Diana and him had kissed.

I warned her about how her could get her into trouble.

"We need to talk," Derek says, holding his hands behind his back, looking over his shoulder as someone else spins out from behind the lockers.

My jaw drops.

"All of us," Peter says.

My eyes widen and my insides feel like Jell-o. I gape at the walking-dead man.

"What the hell is this?" I ask him.

"You know, I thought the exact same thing after I caught you talking with Gerard," Derek tells me scornfully.

"Okay, that was different," I defend. "He threatened to kill my mom."

Before Derek can say anything, Peter says, "You know, I have to go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom?" Peter asks, looking pointedly at Isaac.

"She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Derek and I tell him in unison.

Peter rolls his eyes as Isaac leans down to whisper, "Who is that?"

"That's Peter, Derek's uncle," I explain. "A little while back he tried to kill us all so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

"Hi," Peter says.

"Good to know," Isaac says, looking awkwardly between him and Derek.

"How is he even here?" I snarl.

"Look, short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe even save him," Derek tells me.

"Well, that would certainly help if he wasn't already dead," Isaac points out.

"What?" Derek and Peter ask.

"Yeah," I tell them, "It just happened on the field."

Derek and Peter exchange a very worried look with one another and I ask, "Why is no one taking this as good news?"

"Because if Jackson's already dead, it didn't just happen," Peter explains, "He wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Derek asks.

"Well, that's what we need to figure out," Peter says. "And the window of opportunity is closing, quickly."

"What about Diana and Stiles?" Isaac asks. "How do we find them? They might know something about it."

Derek's eyebrows knit together in confusion and dread. "What happened to Diana?"

"Gerard took her along with Stiles." I tell him.

Derek grits his teeth and his eyes flare red for a second before he just stands rigid with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Any ideas on where she could be?" Derek asks, trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Peter says. "She's a smart one."

Derek shoots him a death glare that still scares me a little.

"Besides," he goes on, "She'll probably be used as a pawn. He wouldn't risk his long-lost weapon getting killed."

"Weapon?" Isaac asks.

I forget that he isn't filled in on the legend.

"It's a family curse from a few hundred years ago."

Isaac nods, but still looks slightly confused about it.

"We'll find them," I say, more to myself than to anyone else.

My friends are in trouble and most of it is my fault.

After we discuss it and head over to the Hale house, Derek steps aside to take a phone call.

I can't help eavesdropping.

"_Diana, it's me. It's Derek. I…I heard about the game and I really need you to answer your phone, okay? I need to know if you're okay. Just…Just _**please **_call me back. Soon."_

* * *

Diana's POV

"What's she doing knocked out?" I hear a voice drag out angrily. "I thought I told you _unharmed._"

"She struggled," Another voice says.

"_Shut up!" _

I suddenly remember everything and flinch as my head aches when I try to stand.

"I wouldn't move too much, if I were you." A girl tells me.

"Allison?" I murmur. "What…about Scott?"

Her footsteps stop in place and my eyes flutter open to see her back turned as she stares into the mirror in front of her.

I look around and see I'm in their living room.

"Ah," Gerard clasps his hands together by the doorway.

I sit up slightly on the couch and glare at him.

He nods to Allison and she escapes the room

I'm not so lucky.

"Glad to see your awake," Gerard says, sitting in a chair across from me. The psychotic glint in his eyes is brighter than ever before.

I sigh and roll my eyes at him with severe insolence.

"This wasn't part of the plan," I say.

He rubs his knuckles and flinches slightly and I can see that they're mildly bruised.

"Diana!" I hear Stiles shout. "Run!"

I give Stiles a sad look to see that his cheek is swollen and he has red scrapes across his face.

He glares at Gerard from his place in the burly man's arms.

When I don't stand, his eyes widen in horror at my betrayal.

"I'm sorry," I tell him as he lets the man drag him to the door.

He doesn't meet my eyes as he leaves, but stares at the floor with a disgusted expression.

I look at my feet and close my eyes.

"He's going home," Gerard says. "Don't worry about him."

I nod and inhale with a shaky breath.

"Do you remember the plan?" Gerard asks me.

I glare at the villain.

"How could I forget?" I tell him, my voice tight with rage.

That wrinkly old b-

"Great," Gerard smiles. "I would hope you do what I say."

I stand up slowly and nod, my gaze still colder than the Antarctic.

Gerard just smirks and walks into the basement.

Allison stands in the doorway, her chin rising at me as I leave.

"For your sake, Allison," I say to her, "I hope Scott isn't as dim as you are. You insolent bitch."

"I think I've been very smart with chaining up your dogs." She snaps.

"You can rot in hell, Allison! You psychotic bitch! Can't you see how stupid you're being?" I hiss at her, careful not let anyone else hear. "Scott thinks you're innocent in all this but he's just fooling himself so you won't break his heart. You're as heartless as your freaking aunt!"

She jerks back at the mention of Scott's broken heart.

"Whatever happens, if you hurt any one of them, I _will_ kill you." I whisper to her.

"He killed my mom!"

"After your mother tried to kill Scott." I snarl.

Her eyes go wide and she steps back, clearly hearing for the first time what actually happened.

I step back and smirk at her. I'm relishing in the fact of her being heartbroken and distraught.

_Look at you, Diana_, a voice in my head whispers. _You're just as bad as her. _

I stare at the floor, ashamed with myself.

What had I just done?

.

* * *

.

I look down at my phone.

**1 missed call**

**1 new voicemail**

I open my phone and see they're both from Derek. I type in the password and listen.

"_Diana, it's me. It's Derek. I…I heard about the game and I really need you to answer your phone, okay? I need to know if you're okay. Just…Just _**please**_call me back. Soon." _

My heart sinks at the desperation and worry in his voice.

By the end of the night, all my name would be said with is disgust and anger.

I look over my car and sigh, dialing his number.

"_Diana?" _He asks, hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's…it's me." I tell him. I can hear him sigh in relief over the phone.

"_Are you okay? Where are you?" _

"I'm fine, no physical damage, no harm whatsoever." I tell him.

"_Okay_," He says. "_Come over to my house. Now, okay? I need your help_."

"Okay," I tell him. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you," He says after a long pause.

I listen to see if he's still there and sigh after the beeping erupts from the speakers.

.

* * *

.

Third Person POV

Sami knocks on the door of Stiles' bedroom. His father had let her in earlier and she had stood outside for five minutes, thinking about what to say to him.

"Dad, I said I'm fine." Stiles groans from inside with his head buried on the mattress.

"Not really your dad," Sami says through the door with a nervous chuckle.

Stiles thuds out of the bed with excitement at the sound of her voice.

He needed someone to lift his spirits after Diana's betrayal.

The guys could deal with that themselves.

He opens the door and Sami smiles at him until she notices the bruises.

"Oh my God! Stiles!" She says, putting her hand under his chin and lifting his head up gently. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine," Stiles says.

"Look, Stiles," Sami whispers. "I know that wasn't a dream."

Stiles looks at her wide-eyed.

"I saw Jackson kill himself on the field."

All the boy can do is stare at her, slack jawed.

.

* * *

.

Diana's POV

I sit outside his house and take a deep breath.

I have to do this, I have to lead him into it.

Just like the book.

He wouldn't get hurt, anyways. Gerard promised her that.

Derek wasn't going to get hurt.

* * *

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, I realize that the last chapter was kind of short and most parts were kinda blech, so I hope this one is better. :D**

**Read on, dear readers. :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Diana's POV

I open the door and peek inside the burnt-out home.

"Derek?" I ask.

"Diana," He says from behind me. Relief leaking through the one word.

"Hey," I say, turning around and smiling at him slightly.

We stand there, just staring at each other until I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his T-shirt, which smells like woodland.

"Are you hurt?" He asks quietly.

I shake my head and lean on my tip-toes to rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," I tell him, pulling away. He nods and leads me out into the ashen den, where Peter sits at the table with a laptop resting on it. The light from the screen cast shadows on his face and he smiles up at me.

"Well, look who we found," he says. "You might want to look at this."

Derek pulls me towards the computer and looks it over. I stay behind him and look over his shoulder.

On the screen is a painted picture of the kanima with information on the side. Comments with extra information litter the bottom.

"Where's Scott and Isaac?" I ask, just as a phone on the table rings.

"On the phone," Derek says, flipping it open and clicking a button. "What's going on?"

I can hear Scott's muffled voice from the phone and look over the screen while Derek steps away so I can get a better view.

"Find anything useful?" I ask Peter.

"No…." he murmurs. When Derek's far enough away, Peter whispers, "So what did you do when you found out about him?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"Eh, well," I shrug my shoulders and say, "I was kind of hoping for vampires, but…you take what you can get."

Peter scoffs at me humorously and sets his eyes back on the screen, seriousness taking him over again.

"Diana," Derek says, waving me over a few feet from the computer. "Scott wants to talk to you."

"Okay," I say, taking the phone and holding it against my ear. "Hey, Scott."

"You okay?" Scott asks me. "I heard about you and Stiles. Thank God Stiles is safe and you're with D-"

"Scott, get to the point," I plead lightly.

"Were you at the Argents?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "No torturing, really. He just knocked the hell outta Stiles."

"Oh, okay," He says, his voice tensing at the mention of Stiles. "Did you see Allison? Does she know that he's been torturing Stiles? And you?" He asks, hope tingeing his voice, thinking she doesn't know.

"I don't know, Scott." I tell him. He sighs.

"Okay…" He says, the pride in his voice dropping to disdain.

Then I realize, that I'm just as hopeless as he is in the relationship part.

How can I be so stupid? I am just praying somewhere that Derek isn't going to get hurt. Hoping to God that I'm not wrong about this. That his damn hit men won't kill Sami and Mom.

I am not going to be a hopeless, lovesick puppy-dog.

_I am going to bite back_, I think, remembering Scott's plan.

"I'm handing the phone back to Derek." I tell him, holding out the phone. Derek swipes it away and begins yammering to Scott again.

"They say he's in a case of venom coming out of his claws." Derek says to us as he muffles the phone against his shoulder.

"Well, that sounds sufficiently terrifying," Peter says.

Derek puts his hand on my shoulder, making me shiver as he leans down to look at the screen.

"They also say he's starting to move," He finishes.

"Well," Peter says, scrolling down the screen. "Looks like what you've seen form Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He's turning into something bigger?" Derek says simultaneously.

Peter clicks on the link on the screen and a picture pops up. He leans back, staring at it dumbfounded.

I gape at the drawing.

"Bigger and badder," Peter murmurs.

"He's turning into that?" Derek asks. "That…has wings."

"I can see that," Peter says.

Derek squeezes my shoulder after I lean back into him.

"Scott, bring him here, now." Derek says into the phone. Scott muffles a response and Peter scrolls down again.

"Oh, look. Someone actually made an animation of it," He says. "Maybe it's less terrifying if we just…"

He clicks on the picture.

Inhuman squeals echo through the computer and Derek straightens up, grabbing my hand. I stare at it with wide eyes.

Peter slams it shut a millisecond after and leans back, telling him, "Nope, not at all. You should probably meet them halfway."

"Scott, get him out of there now. Go now," Derek says, dragging me along to the door and urging escape into the phone.

I get an uneasy feeling of guilt I the pit of my stomach as I tell them, "I know a place we can go."

"You do?" Derek asks, "Where?"

"The old alleyway where my brother went sometimes. It's totally abandoned, no one will see us." I lie.

"Okay," he says, as I tell him the address, he tells Scott on the other end of the line.

Peter follows us and says, "Derek! We need Lydia."

"There's no time!"

"Ah," Peter says, holding up a finger to silence his nephew. "See? We're rushing. We're going too fast and though everyone knows a moving target is harder to hit, here we are, running right into Gerard's crosshairs."

I tense, wondering if he's seen right through me.

"We have to take our time." Peter says.

Derek let's go of my hand and trudges through the door, saying, "If I get the chance to kill him, I'm taking it."

I pull out my phone carefully and text a message to Gerard telling him the address.

_**We'll be there soon-Diana**_

I wonder how long it'll take Gerard to find out that I've sent him the wrong address.

.

* * *

.

Third Person POV

Sami stands by the window and peers outside.

A black SUV sits outside down the block.

_What the hell? _She thinks. "It's like a freaking hit man's following me."

"What?" Stiles asks her.

She turns, realizing she's said her thoughts out loud.

"Oh, nothing. Just this stupid SUV following me around."

"Like a hit man?" Stiles asks, looking out the window quickly and studying the black SUV.

One of the Argents.

_And he's following Sami. _

Stiles suddenly understands what Diana is doing.

_She's protecting her friends. _

"Sami, how long have that van been following you?" Stiles asks, letting down the shades and tugging her away from the window.

"Ever since…about when I saw the principal, you know, trying to kill me," She tells him.

"Well, that's not good." Stiles says. "Did Diana call you?"

"She texted me she was fine." Sami said. "Her mom's still worrying, though."

"Okay, good, good," Stiles says, sighing and staring at Sami, who's looking at him incredulously. "What?"

"Good?" She asks. "How is any of this good?"

"Look," Stiles says, standing up and looking at her. "How much do you know about this?"

Sami runs her hand through her curled strawberry blonde locks. "Oh… not a lot."

"Well, something is…you have to go home and lock the doors, okay?" Stiles tells her. She steps back, crossing her arms over her royal blue sweater.

"It has something to do with Diana, doesn't it?" She asks him. Stiles sighs.

"Just go home, please?" He begs, pleading with his honey-brown eyes.

"Stiles, she's my best friend!" Sami defends. "I am not going to sit at home and watch my friends get hurt. And Lydia's going nuts about all of this! She's trying to figure everything out!"

Stiles stares at Sami.

"Lydia knows?" Stiles asks. "Did she see Jackson, too?"

He tries not to think about how Lydia had called and said she'd found his phone on the field, seeing one of his texts that Jackson wasn't quite dead yet.

"Yes, she did." Sami says, "And I'm helping them whether you like it or not!"

"See!" Stiles says, standing over her. She was only a few inches over five feet, so he yelped down at her. "That's the problem! You don't care if you get hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated."

Sami stares up at his eyes, which are growing wide with frustration and worry.

"See, it's not just you," Stiles goes on, "It's everyone standing around your funeral, wondering what they're supposed do with the rest of their lives without you in it-"

"Stiles," She pleads.

"And if I have to go your funeral, I'll literally have to be put in mental hospital if you-"

"Stiles!" She says.

He pauses and looks down at her.

"It's okay," She whispers.

Stiles looks to the floor and sighs as she hugs him. He rests his chin on her soft sweater, leaning his head into her soft curls.

In the hallway, he can see his father pass by and smile at him in pride.

_My son is finally getting a girlfriend and winning lacrosse games, _he thinks, smiling and walking down the hall.

Stiles can't help feeling a little better.

.

* * *

.

Diana's POV

I wait by the pillars by Peter as the Argents' SUV pulls up into the tar.

Scott and Isaac jump out after Chris does and I sigh in relief.

Gerard was still sort of clueless.

Hopefully.

"Where's is he?" I can hear Scott ask.

Peter rolls his eyes as a figure comes running on its hands and feet like a dog.

Derek does a front flip and lands crouched down with one hand balancing him on the old road. His eyes glare red in the thin fog.

I can't help but find it incredibly sexy.

Peter just scoffs and mutters, "Clearly someone loves making an entrance."

I huff humorously and mumble, "Tell me about it."

"Get him inside," Derek orders.

We follow them into the old abandoned factory and Isaac and Scott set Jackson's body bag down on the floor.

"Where are they?" Scott asks.

"Where are who?" Derek snaps.

"Peter and Lydia." Scott says, "Didn't Diana come with you?"

I sigh as Derek looks around the factory and start to walk out. Peter holds an arm out in front of me.

"What?" I shoot.

"I'm trying to get back on his good side," Peter explains, "And it won't help letting his little girlfriend walk into crossfire."

I roll my eyes and hit his arm down.

"Well, he can blame it on me," I sigh. "Besides, I don't think Derek would kill you so easily."

"And why is that?" Peter asks.

"Because you helped," I reason. "And you're his family."

Peter sighs and lets his arm hang, letting me pass. I walk out and Scott shoots his eyes on me.

His eyes linger and he mouths, "Did you set him off track?"

I nod and Derek looks between me and Scott, confused.

I still get a queasy feeling in my stomach lying to him.

Derek huffs and unzips the bag, standing over Jackson, who already has scales glittering across his skin.

"I thought we were going to save him!" Scott stalls, lifting his hands after getting Derek's agenda. I stare at him.

He wouldn't kill him without trying to get Lydia, would he?

_Yeah, he probably would_, a voice in the back of my head reasons.

"We don't have time for that," He tells him simply.

"Derek!" I snap. He glares at me to shut up and looks back down.

Well, then.

"Derek-"

"Think about it Scott!" Derek interrupts him. "Gerard did this. He set this all in motion so that Jackson could get bigger and even more powerful. He's made him his own personal guard dog."

"No," Chris yells from behind him.

Derek straightens and stares at Chris.

I can't help feeling awful about the look on his face.

He looks so hurt.

I can't blame him though. First his sister gets killed, then his wife dies, then his daughter snaps into a little brat and his father sets this all to kill people.

"No," Chris repeats, "he wouldn't do that. If it's his dog, it's turning rabid. And my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not," Says a voice that sends chills down my spine.

Everyone turns to Gerard, who stands with his hands behind his back and smiling at us gruesomely.

"Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

Derek glares at him and then raises his claws, starting to bring them down on Jackson.

Jackson snaps his eyes open and stabs his claws through Derek's chest, rebounding.

"DEREK!" I screech as Jackson lifts him of the ground with the raise of his hand. Derek flops over him like stiff doll, a look of shock and pain on his face.

Jackson throws him off to the side and he flies to the other side of the room.

So much for him not getting hurt.

* * *

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it's been over a week since I've updated. And I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting! I couldn't really get on and the most of it is that my head's been somewhere else for the past week. **

**Again, my apologies for keeping you guys waiting so long! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **

Diana's POV

I stand there, dumbfounded, as Gerard smirks at me. Jackson moves closer and throws Chris onto the car, where he rolls over, knocked out cold. I shrink back as Scott throws him to the side. As they fight, Isaac trying to keep an eye on Scott and Scott trying to keep an eye on Isaac, I try to run towards Derek.

Unfortunately, Allison stands in my way with a crossbow pointed at me.

"Allison, what are you doing?" I hiss. "Why are you helping him?"

"Why are you disobeying?" She sneers. "You said you'd help. You know what he did."

"I already told you that he was protecting Scott," I snap back at her. "Gerard had hit men all over my friends and family-"

"That doesn't matter," Allison says, holding the arrow inches from my face. "Derek killed my family, turned Jackson, he's the reason Kate's dead."

"Allison…" I say, holding up my hand slowly as tears fall from her eyes. "This wasn't his fault."

Allison glares at me with mixed emotions of hurt, guilt and anger. She pulls the trigger.

A hand pulls me into the shadows, out of sigh of the arrow and growls, "Stay here."

"Derek," I start to reach for him, but he glares at me in betrayal and holds me back roughly, his nails digging into my arms.

"Just stay here," He snarls, his eyes lighting up with his face transforming. He steps back out and disappears in a split-second.

I look after him, tears forming in my eyes. Of course he would hear that. Everyone would've with their supernatural hearing.

I peek around the corner and see everyone is intoxicated with the focus of fighting for their lives.

Allison is shooting arrows at people like freaking Katniss Everdeen and Scott is dragging Isaac out of the way, who has arrows in his chest while Derek looks around for the kanima, who's no where in sight.

I slither past and tip-toe my way around the pillars over near where Peter is watching, waiting for his turn to strike.

A low growl sounds over to me and I snap my head towards Derek, who's lying on the floor with an arrow in his chest. He pulls it out and huffs up at Allison, who's holding knives over him.

"No!" I screech, just as Isaac pounces up in fright and glares with all his hairy, werewolf glory.

I lunge forward and stop as a tail wraps around my neck and the knife is shot out of Allison's hands. She falls back and holds her wrist, staring at her grandfather wide-eyed.

'What are you doing?" She asks, as she stares at me.

The scaly tail tightens and I can barely manage a gasp. I claw at the tail, but my effort is useless.

Gerard just smiles, saying, "Not yet, sweetheart."

Derek stares at me from the dirty floor.

Isaac and Scott are a safe distance away, deciding whether to strike or wait.

Chris starts to wake up and my throat just barely lets me breathe while Jackson lifts me off the floor.

Everyone's silent as Jackson waves me around behind him like a trophy and is cackling inhuman sounds at them in warning.

God, this sucked.

"Now, Scott or Derek can decide what happens to her," Gerard says, smirking at them. "She can die and you fail at protecting the bloodline. And believe me, that failure follows," He smiles precisely at Derek, who sits up halfway, pulling another arrow from his stomach.

Jackson tightens his grip and my air closes off completely.

Scott takes a few steps forward and nods at me as Gerard finishes his speech, "Or she can live as long as you give me what I want."

He gives Derek a knowing look and Isaac blurts out.

"He's dying."

Gerard snaps his head towards him quickly. "I am, for a quite a while, actually. Unfortunately, science hasn't found a cure for cancer," he looks over to Scott and Derek. "But the supernatural has."

"You monster," Chris gives his father a wintry expression with disgust.

"Not yet," Gerard says.

I let out a squeak and Derek glances at me with fear.

My eyes feel like they're going to bulge out of my head and my brain is going to explode and my lungs are dislocating from my passageway and my nails will fall off with all the clawing.

"Just give me what I want and she won't be hurt." Gerard casts a look my way. "Well, any more."

If I could glare at him, I would totally be drilling holes in his wrinkly-ass face.

Derek looks up at me and his face slowly dies down to his normal features.

I give what could look like a nod his way and a flash of disgust passes through his gaze. Like he tinks I am just using him to help Gerard again. Like he doesn't trust me one bit.

Which I can't blame him for, really.

It disappears as fast as it came and Derek growls as he tries to sit up again.

Gerard kneels down,. Plunging another knife into him before he can heal again.

"Try anything, she'd dead." He warns.

Derek glares, but clamps his teeth down on Gerard's arm.

Gerard lets out a scream of pain and then pulls back, a smile on his face. He holds up his arm in victory and Jackson's tail slowly unhinges itself from my neck.

I fall to my knees and gasp in huge gulps of air, letting the heavenly oxygen fill my dying lungs.

Derek pulls the knife out and lets it clatter to the floor.

It's the most terrifying sound I've heard tonight, because when I look at him, he stares at me with a mix of relief and disappointment.

I look to Gerard again as Derek does and breathe a sigh of relief.

Scott's plan worked.

I think everyone looks at him with horror written on their faces as black blood starts to flow from the wound.

"What?" Gerard asks, looking at his arm. "What is this?!"

Scott gives him a knowing look and Gerard takes out his box of pills. He smells one and crushes it between his hands, ash spilling from between his fingers.

"Mountain ash?!"

He glares at Scott, who sends me a look of triumph. He starts to stomp forward and stops when he looks about ready to throw up.

The black blood spews from his mouth like when you strike oil and it all comes shooting up. It falls to the floor in sickening tapping sounds as he falls to his knees.

"Scott," Derek looks up at him quizzically.

"He said Gerard always has a plan. I had one, too." He answers, staring down at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks.

His tone of voice breaks my heart and he looks up at Scott like a broken man.

"Because you may be an alpha, but you're not mine." Scott tells him.

Derek's heartbreak is pure on his face and he looks to me, thinking I thought the same as Scott.

My chest aches and I shake my head at him, mouthing, "I'm so sorry."

He clenches his jaw tightly and stands up while Gerard, who's lying on the floor in a puddle of black, looks over to Jackson and yells the most frightening words of the evening.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM _ALL_!"

* * *

**Only a few chapters left! And i promise i will update again soon so you won't have to wait as long!**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so I kind of lied with the_ few chapters left_ thing. But I hope this is satisfying and you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

Diana's POV

* * *

Things all seem to happen at once. Not even a split-second apart.

Jackson screeches, baring his fangs at us and beginning to swipe his claws.

A crappy jeep pulls up, tossing him underneath.

Stiles and Sami pop their heads up and Lydia's comes up last.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asks, opening his eyes.

Scott smiles and I can't help gasping in relief myself.

Stiles stares across the windshield in pride, his face still scraped and scratched from his earlier beating.

Jackson jumps up, stealing the look of pride from Stiles' face and making all three of them scream.

"Go! Go, go!" Stiles screams as Lydia and Sami pile out and onto the other side of the jeep. Stiles grabs her arm and pulls her back, shielding her from Jackson while he shouts, "Lydia!"

Everyone's is frozen, not daring to move as Lydia stands in front of Jackson, her eyes closed tightly as she holds up something.

I recognize it as a key.

I look over to Derek, who gives me a fearful glance, then turns his gaze back to Lydia.

"Jackson…" Lydia says, her voice thick with emotion.

Jackson tilts his scaly head to the side in confusion as he stares at the key. Lydia opens hers and stares at him. He brings his gaze up to her eyes and moves his mouth voicelessly as his bones go back to their normal patterns and his skin slowly dissolves into natural flesh.

His reptilian eyes turn back to their normal color and terrified guilt fills them up with tears as he stares at Lydia.

Her eyes are wide as she takes a step towards him. Jackson steps back then, holding a hand up to stop her and then lowers it, stepping back and nodding at Derek, who's eyes are gleaming with scarlet bloodlust.

Jackson closes his eyes and Derek steps forward with Peter.

"No!" I gasp horrified as Derek and Peter stab their claws into his skin, breaking the flesh and raising him up.

Derek growls as Jackson gasps soundlessly. His eyes are widened in pain.

They drop him and he falls to his knees. Lydia catches him and holds his shoulders so she can see him.

I stare at Derek, who steps behind Isaac, avoiding my gaze. I shake my head and turn back to Jackson with tears in my eyes.

I'd still care for that guy no matter what. Even if it wasn't love for him.

Scott and Stiles stand off to the side with Sami behind Stiles, holding his hand. Allison stands next to Scott and Chris stands behind them.

"Jackson," Lydia sobs, her eyes tear-filled.

His gaze starts to wander around in a daze until he finds her face again, gasping, "Do you still-"

"I do," Lydia cuts him off. "I do still love you."

I bite my lip to keep from sobbing. As much as it hurts to watch him die, it must be pure hell for Lydia.

Jackson's lips twitch as his eyes droop and his body goes slack. Lydia holds his face to her shoulder and runs her hand through his hair. She gives a tight sob and then gasps loudly, gently laying Jackson down on the ground.

The last bit of skin fades to a slightly tanned human flesh as his head hits the floor.

Lydia stands up and she stumbles forward.

"Lydia," I say as she walks forward. She almost collapses into my hug and sobs as I squeeze her quickly.

I can't think of anything to say to her, so I keep quiet.

She snaps around at a sound that I didn't hear. She stares at Jackson.

His hand moves, dragging claws across the floor, making scratches. His eyes burst open so suddenly I flinch.

They're lightening blue.

Slowly, against the jeep light, he stands up with only basketball shorts on and tosses his head back, letting out a loud, long howl.

His bones sink back in and he looks down at his hands and then back up in shock.

Lydia gasps in relief and throws her arms around his neck. Jackson hugs her back and buries his head in her shoulder.

I can't help looking over at Derek, who looks at me and then back at the floor.

He slips out through the shadows with Isaac without a word or even a second glance. In the blink of an eye, Peter sneaks out with them.

Allison pipes up, "Where's Gerard?"

I look over to the small puddle of black and see trails of the stuff leading away.

The psycho is gone.

"He can't have gotten far." Chris interrupts. I look over to Scott, who's now holding hands with Allison.

It's good to see Scott with her again, but that girl is gonna earn her keep in the circle of friends.

Sami and Stiles look at each other and smile. She throws her arms around him with a squeal of delight and plants one on him before running over and hugging me tightly.

"Sooooo glad you're not dead!" She says. I give a humorless laugh and hug her back.

"You, too." I tell her. She pulls back and smiles, throwing her arm around Stiles, who's come over and smiles at me quickly.

"I get it," Stiles says, simply.

"What?" I ask.

"What you did," Stiles says. "I get it. It's okay."

I smile at him and hug him quickly and then pull back and smile at the two, despite my aching heart for Derek.

"So, are you two dating now?"

They smile at each other deviously and I roll my eyes.

Love is in the air.

Am I'm the one suffocating in here without Derek.

.

* * *

.

Derek's POV

Peter sits on the steps, running through his laptop.

I don't even bother to ask.

"When are you talking to that girl again?" He asks me. "She was one of the better ones you choose. Plus," he starts to stand up and shuts the laptop, cocking an eyebrow at me, "it's been almost a week."

I glare at him sharply and turn away.

She was that last thing I wanted to talk about.

The feeling of the last night I had seen was still fresh in my mind. She betrayed me and I almost killed her ex- boyfriend.

In my mind, that was even and I still couldn't trust her.

Couldn't trust anyone and she had proved it that night.

"Well, someone's here." Peter sings.

I glare at him and turn my gaze towards the window.

Diana pulls up in her motorcycle.

My wolf tells me to just apologize and get her back.

But a voice in the back of my head taunts me still.

(_She toyed with you.)_

She pulls her helmet off and I can see her curled hair.

It falls down her leather jacket in soft waves. She looks at the house and gets a look on her face that conceals guilt and shame.

_(She was working with Gerard, using you.)_

The back door closes and Peter is gone who-knows-where.

"Derek?"

Her voice echoes through the house and I sigh, coming into view of her.

She stares at me and then looks at the floor.

"Can we talk?" She asks me.

All I can do is nod as she shrugs off her jacket and holds it in one hand. I start to go back and sit on the couch.

She follows and then stands by the couch hesitantly before sitting down on the edge.

She turns her green eyes on me and then looks down at her hands.

"I know you know about Gerard." She says softly.

Scott had reported that they'd found him dead somewhere by the bridge, where the old master had died.

"I do," I say, my voice rigid.

She flinches and then inhales sharply.

"I'm so sorry," She tells me, staring at me again. Her eyes are full of shame. "I know this won't make you trust me again, but he was going to kill Sami and my mom."

I stare at the floor and listen as the words hum around my ears.

"He said if I helped him he wouldn't let them kill you."

My eyes shoot up at her. She stares at her hands, wringing her wrists.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Or anyone else."

"Diana-"

"No," She says, scooting closer to me and staring me down. "I care about you. I would never hurt you."

My heart pounds a little faster in my chest.

"I just want you to know that." She tells me.

"I know," I tell her softly. She nods and then starts to stand.

"Good," She says, standing up and starting off. "I just wanted to make sure you knew before I left."

I stand up so quickly I feel dizzy.

"You're leaving?" I ask her.

She nods, her back still facing me.

"My mom thinks it would be safer because of everything that's happened and…and my brother."

I stay still by the couch and nod to myself, "When?"

"Maybe tomorrow," She tells me. "I just wanted to come…make amends, you know?" She chuckles lifelessly.

"Stay," I whisper.

She turns to face me and I walk further towards her.

"Stay here," I say, almost pleading her. "I…"

"Derek," She shushes me. "I have to. We already bought a house in Seattle."

"I don't care about your goddamn house!" I tell her.

"What do you want me to do, Derek?" She asks. "I'm not eighteen yet. It's practically illegal for us to be seen together!"

"Who cares?" I yell.

"I do!" She snaps at me. "My mother doesn't even trust me enough. She thinks I'm at the library or something. I'm not even supposed to be here. Scott didn't even trust me enough to tell you about our plan because he thinks I'm weak."

"You're not weak," I tell her.

"I am!" She tells me. "I was so blinded because I was so worried about you all the time. I just want to go somewhere else for while! I don't want to stay here anymore/" She says.

I look down and ask, "You don't want to stay with me?"

"It's not that- "

"Then why can't you stay?" I demand.

"Because I can't." She tells me. "What are you doing anyways? I practically ran you into Gerard's sword!"

"I'm…" I sigh, "I want you to stay. Please."

She looks down at her hands and sighs. "I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't leave my mom. She already lost my brother and my dad," She says. "If I go, she has no one."

"What about me?" I ask her. "I won't have anyone."

"You have Isaac and Peter," She tells me.

"But they don't care about me!" I say. "You're the only one who cares. No one else cares. Please, Diana."

She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. I wrap one arm around her waist and tangle another in her soft hair.

"Please, please don't go." I beg her.

"Derek," She says, her voice soft. "There are people who care about you. Scott didn't let you die. Isaac helped you."

I shake my head into her shoulder. "But I love _you_."

I can feel her tense and she pulls back, looking at me to make sure I'm not lying.

She strokes my cheek and I lean into it, going weak for once and letting myself go.

Part of my self-respect goes along with me. But how much of that did I have left, really?

"I love you, too." She tells me. She gives me a long kiss and I can feel her lipstick staining my mouth.

When she pulls back for air, she lets out a small laugh and runs her fingers along my mouth, rubbing off the lipstick.

"I'll keep in touch," She tells me. "I promise. I'll come home soon."

_Home._

I can feel my heart warm at that.

_Home._

"You'll come back?" I make sure.

She nods and kisses me softly again.

"_I'll always come back."_

* * *

**So, I hope you liked the end! Someday, maybe I'll write a one-shot where she comes back or you can let your minds wander what could happen. :P**

**If anyone has something that they don't like here, you can PM me your hate. :) But I hope that doesn't really happen. **

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

I know this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to say I'm thinking about writing a sequel and have a sort-of plot planned out. I wanted to know if you guys thought it was worth writing. So if you could leave your opinions in the reviews, I'd appreciate the help.


End file.
